My Forever
by Ayperos5239
Summary: When Jack died facing Abaddon, Ianto sat with him and realized just how much he loved the older man. When Jack came back, Ianto was changed. Being an immortal isn't easy but together they can face anything. Mpreg, language, adult situations and the like. Torchwood doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones wasn't the kind of person who broadcast his emotions on any level. He was sarcastic, withheld and mostly kept to himself. He quite preferred it that way, seeing as how others couldn't care less about him anyway.

At least, that's what he'd thought and he couldn't have been more wrong. Jack had been upset about the whole Lisa fiasco, but he'd understood Ianto's reasoning and he'd been there to comfort him through what had happened, even though at the time Ianto wanted nothing more than to beat him to death, but then he'd listened and he'd heard about all the people Jack had lost and he realized that life sucked no matter who you were, life fucked you over regardless.

They had a talk session once a week. It started out formal enough, not having anyone else to talk to, no grief councilors or the like, so Jack had offered himself as an ear and Ianto had taken the opportunity and they'd talked. He'd told Jack about Lisa, when they'd first met, when he fell in love, so on and so on, and before either of them knew it, they were talking twice a week, then three times and soon they were seeking the other out just to talk.

They slowly became friends and Ianto was surprised. This was the man who had ordered him to kill his own girlfriend, and here he was being buddy buddy with the man, but then after rationally thinking it through he realized that Jack hadn't given the order to hurt him, but to protect the others, which he couldn't begrudge the captain for. He'd been selfish to bring his girlfriend to Torchwood, hoping he could find a way to reverse what had been done to her, and he knew it.

As the days passed Ianto noticed something about himself that should have scared the shit out of him, but it just put him more and more at ease the more he thought about it. He was falling head over heals in love with Jack Harkness. That man was just something else. He was brave, kind, loyal and a damn good kisser, something he'd learned first hand not too long ago. Jack had cornered him and kissed his breath away, and Ianto had loved every moment of it.

Ianto didn't know how he could live with himself if he got attached enough to Jack for Jack to return his feelings only for him to die and leave the captain to suffer eternity alone, and so for a long while he did nothing about his feelings. Said nothing and would be there whenever Jack wanted a snog, not that he was complaining because as he'd noticed before, Jack was a damn good kisser.

He was ready to just let his feeling fester for the rest of his life, until Jack had died facing Abaddon. He was working on something or another, he wasn't sure, the details of the day were fuzzy at best, when Gwen came running into the hub sobbing her heart out.

"Jack's dead." She'd screamed and the others looked at her like she was insane, including Ianto, until Owen had helped drag his body inside and onto an autopsy table.

"He's cold...he's never gone cold before." Owen noted and Ianto's heart had stopped beating. His reason for living had just up and stopped living, what was he going to do with himself now?

"I would like to sit with him." Ianto said, catching everyone off guard.

"Hey mate, he's..." Owen started but Ianto cut him off.

"I would like to sit with him." Ianto repeated himself as he looked around. Seeing the look Gwen shot him he added. "Alone."

"Bring me his coat please." Ianto asked as the others turned to leave. Tosh gave him a nod and followed the others back to the hub.

Ianto sat there looking at the pale face of the captain and he felt tears prick at his eyes. It was confirmed that Ianto was madly in love with Jack...who was now dead.

"You fool." Ianto said, petting the captain's hair and straightening his clothing. "Why do you always have to be the hero? I would have helped you. Come on, open your eyes." Ianto begged but Jack was still and quite dead.

"Here's his coat Ianto." Tosh said, handing Jack's coat to Ianto, who held it up to his nose and sobbed.

"Oh Ianto..." Tosh began, but what could she tell this obviously broken man that he would want to hear? So she said nothing and left. She couldn't watch Ianto fall apart. The man who was usually so composed was falling to pieces right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to help him.

The first day Ianto sat by Jack's side went by at a snail's pace, but thinking back it was faster than the days that followed. It could have been his lack of sleep, he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn at one point it seemed like time had stopped, it was creeping by so slowly.

By the third day Ianto started talking again, hoping Jack would wake up.

"It's time you woke up." Ianto said, petting the captain's soft face. Tears kept falling from his eyes unchecked. "Please, wake up."

Owen looked at Ianto through the CCTV and his heart broke for the Welshman. To think that Ianto could actually love someone so deeply. Gwen and Tosh watched the screen alongside Owen and Gwen looked ready to stab Ianto.

"When is he going to stop this?" Gwen asked, spite evident in her voice and Tosh looked appalled at her question.

"You would do the same for Rhys." Owen said, shutting off the screen to give Ianto some privacy. Obviously he was grieving pretty bad and he didn't need anyone looking in on him at his weakest.

Three days turned to four turned to a week and Ianto still wouldn't leave Jack's side. He had draped Jack's coat over the body and was constantly petting his face and hair and straightening his clothes and hoping, WISHING Jack would wake up, but every day his hopes were dashed and finally Tosh came to him with a look of sorrow she leaned against the wall opposite him.

"It's been days." She said, looking pointedly at Ianto.

"I believe in him." Ianto said, looking at Jack's still face.

"You have to let him go." Tosh said, hoping to get through to her grieving friend.

"He wouldn't let me go." Ianto said, stubborn as always.

"We worry about you." Tosh tried hoping to get through to him somehow.

"Don't." Came Ianto's simple response as he held Jack's hand in his own. He wouldn't abandon Jack, not now.

"Please!" Tosh begged. She really hated seeing Ianto like this.

"Leave us." Ianto said, bringing Jack's hand up to his lips and kissing it. "I said LEAVE!" Ianto was getting pissed. Who were they to deny him this.

Tosh shook her head but left, not knowing what more she could do to get through to him. She was worried, hell everyone was worried but no one had been able to get through to him. He wouldn't leave Jack's side and it was only a matter of time before the body started smelling up the whole place, but maybe then Ianto would finally be able to let him go.

"Come on Jack, don't make me look the fool." Ianto said leaning forward and kissing Jack on the lips, hoping he could breathe life back into his dead captain.

His lips stung at the contact, but he didn't stop. He kissed Jack as long as he dared before standing back up and looking at Jack, who's body had started to glow. Without warning a thin ray of golden light shot from Jack and into Ianto's chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to stumble backwards.

Ianto coughed and held his chest. It felt like he'd been hit by a semi but the pain slowly ebbed and Ianto could breathe easier.

"Thank you." Ianto heard Jack say and any lingering pain was a thing of the past as he ran towards Jack and held his hand.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, hoping he wasn't delusional.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack said, opening his eyes and smiling at the Welshman standing above him.

Ianto fell into Jack's chest and sobbed harder than he had his entire life. Jack, his Jack, was alive.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Don't leave me...don't ever leave me again. I couldn't bare to lose you again...don't..." Ianto was hysterical.

"I love you too Ianto." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Ianto and trying to calm the hysterical man down.

Ianto did eventually calm down enough to help Jack get dressed and meet up with the rest of the team, who were just as happy to see him. Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged and Jack was finally allowed to retire to his office.

Ianto made his way to the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee for the team. Once the coffee was brewed Ianto made his rounds to his team mates before making his way to Jacks office with a mug of coffee and placing it on the desk before his captain.

"I heard you didn't leave me." Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee and sighing with happiness.

"I couldn't...wouldn't leave you." Ianto said looking at Jack seriously.

"It's a good thing you stayed then." Jack said, smiling at the Welsh happily.

Jack was about to start talking again when an alarm went off. Jack looked up and ran towards the preserved hand that he seemed to always keep an eye on.

"Ianto." Jack called, and Ianto stood behind him as though he'd appeared there.

"Yes Jack?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack expectantly.

"The Doctor is on his way. I'm going to go after him, see if he can fix me. I'll be back for you." Jack said, hoping Ianto wouldn't be too upset.

"Can't I come with?" Ianto asked, not wanting to let Jack out of his sight.

"I'm afraid not. It's too dangerous. I'll be back for you, I promise." And he vanished, leaving behind a very worried Ianto.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months. Jack had been gone for three months and two days. Ianto would count the hours if he didn't have better things to do, like planning the death of an immortal who was currently with the Doctor, somewhere far off probably having forgotten all about Ianto Jones in Cardiff.

Hell if he was going to let Jack forget him. Packing only a bit of this and a bit of that and looking around Torchwood one last time, Ianto left in search of Jack, with absolutely no clue as to where he would even begin to look for the elusive captain Jack Harkness, but determined none the less.

He looked high and low for a month but he had no idea what he was looking for. There were no signs as to where he would have gone and shit was seemingly hitting the fan and Owen was calling him left and right begging him to get back to Cardiff, that he was needed and they couldn't be two men down. Things weren't going well, it seemed and finally with a sigh of resignation Ianto made his way back to Cardiff.

It took him about a week to make his way back and with a defeated sigh he walked into the hub and stopped dead in his tracks. Owen and Tosh looked like they'd had a run in with a weevil or two and were now being dragged out, kicking and screaming mind you, by three people while the Master, as he called himself, was standing watch, smiling maliciously.

"What's going on here?" Ianto asked, not a trace of fear in his voice.

"A present for Jack." The Master said waving him away from the door. "Be a dear and step aside."

"No!" Ianto said, glaring at the intruder.

"If this is for Jack, take Ianto, that would hurt him." Gwen said and Ianto's eyes widened. The bitch had sold him out.

"Oh really now, and why is that?" The Master asked looking at Gwen who was shockingly unharmed.

"Shut it Gwen." Owen said, glaring at the woman, hoping she'd keep her mouth shut.

"They're together they are." Gwen said, not paying Owen any mind.

"Oh are they now?" The Master asked looking at Ianto happily. "Leave those two, take him."

000000000000000000000000000

Jack was chained to the wall and breathing heavily. He was in so much pain he could hardly take a full breath. It hurt to blink even.

He'd been tied up for so long he'd forgotten what it felt like to have his hands at his side. The Master seemed to be having fun tormenting him, torturing him to death and watching him come back to life. He'd done everything imaginable to Jack, from ripping out his heart repeatedly, since that was one of his favorites, to poisoning him to making him bleed to death, everything and anything his sick mind could come up with he'd done and Jack was just so tired of dying.

Thankfully the Master had left for the day. "Important work to be doing and the like." He'd said before leaving Jack chained to the wall and the doctor in his cage with guards on every corner of room they were in.

He'd been gone for about three hours when the door to the room burst open making Jack look up. His heart stopped the moment he saw who the Master's guards were dragging into the room.

"JACK!" Ianto said, relief at seeing the captain alive.

"Ianto." Jack said, pulling at the chains holding him back.

"Oh, so she was telling the truth. My my, how quaint." The Master said looking smugly at Jack. "Chain him up over there, so Jack can see the whole performance.

Jack watched helplessly as they chained Ianto to the opposite wall. He was struggling against his bindings, trying to get free and make his way to Ianto.

"It's going to be okay Ianto." Jack said, pulling hard enough for the metal to cut into his wrists. "It's going to be okay." He repeated. He wanted to be telling the truth but he knew he was lying. There was no way this was going to end well.

"Jack...I'm scared." Ianto admitted, tears falling down his face.

"I'm here Ianto. I'm right here. Look at me." Jack said pulling harder, feeling his muscles stretch and hurt, joints being pulled hard enough to dislocate. "Look at me." Jack commanded and Ianto did, locking eyes with his captain.

"I love you Jack." Ianto said as The Master started his torture, grabbing a knife and cutting into Ianto's chest, watching the Welshman inhale sharply at the pain.

"I love you too Ianto." Jack said, tears falling from his eyes as he watched The Master mutilate Ianto and his poor Welshman screaming in pain. Jack screamed along with him and his blood ran cold when he saw The Master take the blade to Ianto's throat.

"Say goodbye Jack." The Master said and Jack pulled at his restraints hard enough to tear muscle and pull apart bone, but he wasn't strong enough to break the bonds that held him.

"Ianto, look at me. Look at me Yan." Jack begged and Ianto looked at Jack as blood dripped down his face and marred his vision. "Good. Look at me. Just...keep looking at me...I love you...I love you Yan I love you." Jack said and watched as The Master slit Ianto's throat.

Ianto gurgled as blood pooled out and down his shirt. "I love you Ianto. I'm so sorry. I love you...I love you." Jack chanted, tears falling unchecked down his face.

"I'm going to rip your hearts out and not even the doctor can save you." Jack promised as he watched Ianto go limp against his bindings.

Jack hung his head and sobbed, screaming the name of his beloved. He was so far gone he almost missed it. A gasp and rapid breathing. Looking up Jack was astonished at what he saw. Ianto was alive and breathing heavily, no cuts visible on his skin. He didn't know how that was possible, but he was glad for it, as selfish as that may have sounded, he couldn't lose Ianto.

"Ianto, breathe. In and out, the pain will pass." Jack said, watching Ianto slow his breathing and groan in agony.

"I know, but it'll pass." Jack assured and watched Ianto nod his understanding as he continued to get his bearings together.

"Oh my, another one of you?" The Master asked, excitement clear in his voice. "Goodie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go home Jack." Ianto said, reaching his hand out to Jack. It had been one hell of a year and The Master hadn't let up but Ianto was stronger for it and more in touch with how Jack had felt dying as many times as he had.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Jack said grabbing the offered hand.

"You did no such thing. Gwen was the one who sold me out." Ianto said squeezing Jacks hand reassuringly as they made their way to the Tardis. The Doctor had promised them a ride home.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked and Ianto explained.

"I went looking for you and when I came back Owen and Tosh were being taken by the Master. Gwen said if this was a ploy to get at you that he should take me since we were together and all."

Jack looked murderous but said nothing, only nodded as they made their way into the Tardis and Jack watched Ianto's eyes widen at the concept of such a thing.

"It's beautiful." Ianto said, watching the Doctor fiddle with this and that before screaming: "Allons-y" And the Tardis shook horribly.

"Doctor...how's Ianto like me?" Jack asked, hoping the Doctor could have the answer.

"The energy you have must have split and partly left your body, and Ianto was the closest human that could house it so it must have made Ianto its new home." The Doctor explained.

"That's not very scientific." Jack said, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Who needs science anyway. Here we are. Round abouts when you found me Jack, give or take a few days." The Doctor said and Jack nodded, holding Ianto close, worried something would happen to the Welshman.

"Thank you Doctor, for being honest with me." Jack said guiding Ianto from the Tardis.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Jack." The Doctor said, watching Jack and Ianto leave. "I'm sorry."

000000000000000000000000000

Walking off the Tardis and into Ianto's flat was an odd transition for Ianto. He'd never gone from one place to another so quickly and it was disconcerting.

"So does this mean I get to stay with you?" Ianto asked, smiling brightly.

"If you want." Jack said, looking at Ianto curiously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You might get sick of me." Jack said, worrying over the inevitable.

"And why is that?"

"I'm overbearing."

"Good for you. Let's go to bed, we'll discuss how much I love you in the morning."

Jack laughed and followed Ianto into bed. If this was to be his eternity, he would be hard pressed to hate it.

"By the way, I'm going to murder Gwen." Jack said, stifling a yawn.

"Sleep now, talk tomorrow." Ianto said, yawning loudly.

"GRRR! ME CAVEMAN!" Jack made fun and watched Ianto glare at him.

"I am way too tired to put up with this. Now get in bed before I slap you."

Jack conceded and fell into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Figures." Ianto said smiling at Jack's sleeping form as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jack yawned loudly as he groggily searched the bed for Ianto and panicked when all he felt was a cold pillow.

"Ianto?" Jack called, worry making him frantic.

"Kitchen." Ianto called back and Jack sighed with relief before standing to get dressed.

"You worried me." Jack said, walking out into the kitchen once he'd finished clothing himself.

"I did now?" Ianto asked, handing Jack a cup of coffee.

"I will always worry." Jack said grabbing the cup.

"I can't die Jack, there's no need to worry." Ianto said putting butter on some toast.

"About that, we still need to talk about that."

"What about that murder you were going to commit on my behalf?" Ianto said watching Jack's reaction.

"I will. Are you really okay with this?" Jack asked grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite.

"I am."

"Why?" Jack asked, truly curious how Ianto could accept this change in himself so fast.

"I get to be with you. That's all the reason I need to be okay with this."

"But you can't die." Jack pointed out, as though after almost a year of dying consecutively, Ianto needed a reminder.

"Neither can you." Ianto pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm used to it."

"I got used to it."

Jack had nothing to say about that so he just nibbled on his toast and sipped his coffee. If he was really honest with himself he really didn't want to go into Torchwood quite yet but the others would need him and he wasn't one to disappoint.

"So about this murder..." Ianto started and Jack frowned.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Jack said, anger making his blood boil.

"And why are you going to murder her?" Ianto asked, and Jack looked baffled.

"Why wouldn't I, she sold you out."

"But does she know this?" Ianto asked, causing Jack's frown to deepen.

"That's not the point..."

"It is the point. Now eat your breakfast and no murdering out team mates until they do something to deserve it." Ianto said, washing his coffee cup.

"But she sold you out." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Technically she didn't do anything. That year we lived NEVER happened."

Jack sighed but conceded. Ianto wouldn't budge on the topic and if he didn't want Gwen dead, then he wouldn't kill her...yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate this place right now." Jack grumbled, walking into the hub behind Ianto, who just shook his head in amusement. The hub was the same it had been the day Jack had left in search of the Doctor, so their absence couldn't have been that long.

"Oi, Tea boy, you're late. Coffee." Owen grumbled, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"On the way." Ianto said, smiling to himself. He wanted to run up to Tosh and Gwen and hug them close, just to ensure they were alive, but that would be an odd behavior on his end so he did what he did best, make coffee.

"So did you ever find the Doctor? I honestly thought you'd be gone longer." Owen said, addressing Jack. "I mean a week is hardly a long time for you."

"A week was plenty long enough Owen, and yeah I found him." Jack said, walking over and hugging Owen close, having missed his team so.

"A week doesn't warrant this long a hug mate." Owen grumbled when Jack refused to let go.

"Right. Where's Tosh?" Jack asked, watching Ianto emerge from the kitchen with a tray of coffee.

"She's a bit under the weather, said she'd be in before lunch." Owen explained grabbing the offered cup of coffee with a nod of thanks.

"And Gwen?" Jack asked, trying hard to keep the malice out of his question.

"With Rhys. She said she'd be in later, considering the slow week we've had." Owen sounded annoyed. He hated Gwen for always having an excuse to skip work.

"I got this." Jack said taking the cup of coffee Ianto handed him with a nod of thanks and grabbing for his cell.

With the push of a few buttons Jack called Gwen and waited for her to answer.

"Jack, you're back." Gwen said sounding happy.

"Yes, and you're not here." Jack said hearing Gwen sigh with resignation. She knew she would have to come in soon.

"I'm with Rhys, I'll be in if..."

"No! You will be in now." Jack said before hanging up the phone and looking at the shocked look Owen was giving him.

"What?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his coffee and smiling at the taste.

"You usually don't mind it if she takes a day now and again." Owen said, finishing off his coffee and handing the cup back to Ianto.

"I do now." Jack said as way of explanation before stalking over to his office, hoping he wasn't followed.

Owen just shrugged and made his way to his station, working on his paperwork from the night before and finishing up a couple for Tosh, seeing as how she was feeling a bit under today, and Ianto went about straightening up the hub and heading down to the archives. He wanted nothing to do with Gwen, knowing what she'd done, and he knew for a fact that Gwen avoided the archive room with a fervor.

He walked about the archives and cataloged this and that and looked through the artifacts, seeing if they'd changed or if they'd been disturbed in any way, and was grateful that no one had thought to come after them. He wasn't in the mood to deactivate and re catalog them.

The last year had been hell on him but he wasn't one to tell Jack. He didn't want that man to take on the responsibility of helping him...and funny enough, it wasn't the torture or the deaths that had done it...it was the memories those acts had woken up. He'd buried so much away, hoping to forget them permanently, but memories have a way of haunting you, no matter how far you run.

"What's up tea-boy?" Owen asked, referring to the sullen face Ianto was sporting.

"Nothing...and everything." Ianto said, stretching his arms above his head and hoping to work some kinks from his body.

"Jack's looking for you." Owen said, turning and walking away. Ianto sighed and followed.

He wasn't sure what Jack wanted with him, but he had wanted to fester in his own horrid thoughts a bit longer, but the day wouldn't stop just because he was feeling a bit down.

Ianto made his way into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee for Jack before making his way to the Captain's office.

"Reading my mind, are you?" Jack asked with a smile and Ianto smiled back before handing the coffee to the older man.

"You know me sir, always prepared." Ianto said and took a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Wednesday." Jack said, as though this should explain everything but Ianto looked a bit lost so Jack explained. "It's our talking day."

"Shit...I'd forgot. I'm sorry Jack." Ianto said, upset at his lack of memory.

"After the last year, I'm not surprised. Talk to me." Jack said, signing some paperwork as he waited patiently.

"I don't want to burden you." Ianto said and Jack sighed. He knew this was going to be hard for Ianto. He knew Ianto would feel bad for unloading on him after the year they'd both had.

"I broke three bones and ripped every muscle in my arms trying to get to you the first time you were killed...I have no idea what I'd do if you were gone...I think I would have torn the universe apart to get you back." Jack admitted, trying to get Ianto to open up. He'd been watching the Welsh, as he walked around the archives, and the lone tear that made it's way down his face had made Jack worry.

"Then you came back and I felt like a selfish ass...all I could think was that you were alive...holy hell you were alive and I wouldn't be losing you...I didn't think past that...to how much you were going to suffer because you were like me, I was only thinking about how happy I was to see you breathing." Jack sighed as he remembered how happy he'd been to see Ianto alive that it hadn't even occurred to him that he could die again and again and again, without actually dying. Jack hadn't cared. 'Just don't leave me.' He'd thought, not wanting to be in a world where Ianto was dead.

"When you'd died for that week...I didn't care what you might be when you woke up...I didn't care that you might never wake up and if you did you'd have to live a life without dying...I just wanted you back, I wanted to see you happy and alive...I couldn't face a world without you in it Jack." Ianto said, smiling at Jack, trying to reassure the Captain that he'd been thinking along the same lines.

"If you love me, truly love me, it's no burden to listen and lend a shoulder to cry on if I need it. I love you and no matter what you tell me, it could never push me away, it could never be too much for me to handle. You're not a burden Ianto. You could never be." Jack said, hoping to get to the bottom of his lover's distress.

"That year stirred up memories I'd rather forget." Ianto admitted, hoping Jack would let it drop. It wasn't a good past...it wasn't happy...mostly it was hell and Jack didn't need to know how broken Ianto was.

"I won't force you to say anything, but I will let you know that I'm here when you need me."

"Thank you sir." Ianto said, smiling at Jack and loving the man all the more for his understanding.

"Sir?" Jack asked, smirking at Ianto as the Welsh tried to stammer out an apology.

"It's okay Ianto." Jack said, standing and placing a gentle kiss to Ianto's forehead. "I understand."

And he did understand. Ianto liked his work place to be professional, and his private life was sarcastic and happy and full of loving words. It was how Ianto preferred it and Jack understood.

"My tad wasn't nice." Ianto said standing to take his leave only to be confronted with an angry Gwen.

"Hi Gwen." Ianto said with a gob smacked face.

How long had she been there? Had Jack known? Had she seen them kiss? Why was he worried about all this? Ianto didn't know, but he knew that look meant horrible things would be happening to him in the future. Ianto knew Gwen had a crush of sorts on Jack, but he was hoping she would leave things be. They were happy and they didn't need her butting in where it wasn't needed.

"Hello Gwen. Nice of you to join us." Jack said, catching Gwen's attention.

"Doesn't look like there's much to do, seeing as how you two are sitting making love eyes at each other." Gwen said, furious at the situation.

"It's Wednesday Gwen." Jack said looking at realization dawn on her face.

"You still need a councilor?" Gwen asked, laughing hysterically and Ianto frowned.

"I'll take my leave now sir." Ianto said, side stepping Gwen and walking towards his station.

"That was uncalled for Gwen." Jack said, point to a chair and watching Gwen take a seat.

"What? It's been almost a year since Lisa died, he should have gotten over her by now." Gwen said, shrugging.

"Aside from your callus outlook on this matter, that's not all we've been talking about. Care to tell me why you took every day off for the last week?" Jack asked, looking at her overall attendance.

"Things came up." Gwen said, turning away from Jack, refusing to make eye contact.

"I see. Did this have anything to do with me being gone?" Jack asked, taking another sip of his cooling coffee.

"So?" Gwen asked, looking at Jack with tears in her eyes. "I love you Jack and you were gone...first dead then gone, what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to come to work and help out your team." Jack said, angry at the woman sitting before him. He understood love, but he didn't understand her.

"Ianto was gone too, why the hell isn't he getting this talk?" Gwen asked, anger flaring.

"There were extenuating circumstances surrounding his absences." Jack said and Gwen's blood boiled at his words.

"It's always something for your precious Ianto. You've used every excuse to get him out of trouble. Oh Lisa just died, oh he's just upset, oh he didn't meant it, oh extenuating circumstances...I was hurting Jack." Jack sighed and tried to control his temper. He already wanted to kill this woman for what she'd done to Ianto...but now he just wanted to stuff a sock in her mouth to shut her up.

"Gwen, your job is to be here, to back your team up and to give them the authority they need when I'm not able to do it. Are you trying to tell me that you'd be useless without me?" Jack asked and watched Gwen blush.

"So you'd be useless...good to know. I'll assign someone else to be second in command and you can resume your little mental break down in the hopes that you'll get some pity sex."

"What the hell Jack. That was uncalled for." Gwen said, glaring daggers at Jack.

"What? It's been months since Ianto and I got together, you should have gotten over me by now." Jack said, staring blankly at her, hoping she understood what he was saying.

"Don't you dare..." Gwen began but a glare from Jack silenced her.

"Don't _I_ dare?" Jack said, slamming his hands on his desk and standing up to tower over Gwen. "You know better than to stick your nose in my business and Ianto is MY business. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Gwen said, tears falling down her face.

"Good. Dismissed." Jack said, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip before anger overwhelmed him and he threw the cup at the wall, shattering it.

Looking at the broken pieces on the ground, Jack immediately regretted what he'd done, knowing Ianto would be the one to clean up the mess and so with a resigned sigh, Jack set about picking up the broken cup and dabbing away the spilled coffee.

"What happened sir?" Ianto asked, bring over another cup of coffee for Jack and finding the captain sitting next to a puddle of coffee with his head in his hands.

"I wanted to strangle her."

"But you didn't." Ianto assured, taking a seat next to Jack.

"But I could have." Jack said, trying to prove something it seemed.

"I don't doubt that." Ianto assured, placing a light kiss to Jack's temple.

"Yeah." Jack said before they fell into a comfortable silence. The minutes ticked by slowly but neither man really wanted to move. There was nothing happening today and Jack decided to send the team home early. If there was nothing to do, there was no reason for them to stick around.

Once Owen and Gwen were gone, Tosh not having shown due to a bout of sick that caught her as she tried to leave her flat, Ianto began tidying the hub and washing the dishes that piled as the day progressed.

"So you said your tad was awful?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded, finishing up the dishes and starting on some coffee.

"Yes, he was pretty horrid. He was a drunk who would beat his family mercilessly." Ianto said, hoping Jack would drop the subject.

"And your mom?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled.

"She was a right angel, my mam. She tried to protect us, but it wasn't easy to protect two kids from a drunken man. He'd beat her unconscious before going after Rei...I never let him get to her...and I wasn't easily knocked out...I'd make sure he'd taken out his anger and left before falling into my bed for the night."

Jack walked over and held Ianto close. "He sounds like an ass." Jack said and he felt Ianto nod.

"He was a right prick he was. He beat my mam so bad one night that she'd ended up in hospital for a week and the whole week he'd tried to go after Rei...but I wouldn't let him...I never let him go after her. She was my sis and I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I slept at the foot of my sister's door.

"Four days into mam's stay in the hospital things got...well...things got really bad. He'd dragged me away from Rei's room by my hair, saying Rei had womanly duties she had to perform...I may have been young but even I wasn't stupid enough to not know what that meant. I grabbed something heavy...I think it was a vase or a statue...I can't remember now, but I hit him hard with it, trying to kill him I think, but he just looked at me with so much hatred.

"There was so much blood spilling from his head but he wouldn't go down. He just kept coming at me and he told me that I'd do well enough and dragged me to his...his..." And Ianto dissolved into a fit of tears. Jack held his hand to Ianto's mouth, not wanting to hear anymore.

"It's okay, don't say anymore." Jack said, rocking Ianto back and forth to comfort him. That's the second person in two days that he vowed he would kill. No matter how long it took him, he would track down Ianto's father and torture him to death.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto had finally fallen asleep clinging to Jack with tear marks down his face. Jack had held Ianto close and taken him to the bunker. Petting the Welshman's hair Jack got to thinking about what he could do. He desperately wanted to grab Ifan and beat the living shit out of him, but Ifan was dead. Jack had been a good bit late and it ate at him. It was a mystery to Jack as to how someone could do something that horrid to another being, a child no less. It made no sense but Jack would make sense of it.

Placing a light kiss to Ianto's head, Jack left the bunker and made his way to his team. They were all busy with paperwork or the like so Jack felt confident in his decision. Looking around, Jack cleared his throat loudly to get their attention and began speaking.

"I have some business to attend to, it shouldn't take me more than a day or so to complete. Ianto is asleep and god help you all if you wake him before he wakes on his own. When he does wake up, I want you to tell him I'm on a weevil hunt and that I'll be back as soon as I'm able." Jack said and watched his team nod with barely contained questions.

Jack nodded to each before grabbing his phone and leaving the hub. Dialing a familiar number he waited for it to be answered before smiling brightly.

"Martha, can you call the doctor for me? He won't answer if I call." Jack asked, not much for formalities.

"Hello to you too Jack and I guess. Anything important?" Martha asked, a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Yes and no. It's important but not life threatening or world ending." Jack explained hoping Martha wouldn't want details.

"Okay, I'll call him. Were do you want him to meet you?" Martha asked shuffling to grab a pen.

"Cardiff about a mile south of the hub in about two hours."

"Okay, got it." Martha said hanging up the phone. Jack pocketed his phone and sighed before hailing a cab. For all the things he knew about Ianto, his family life was still a mystery, he'd had to look through Ianto's file in order to track down where his sister lived. He needed a proper date and Ianto wouldn't give him anything.

Giving the cabby the address to Rei's flat, Jack sat back and thought about all the things that needed to be said and how he was going to broach the subject without ousting Ianto to his sister. That wasn't his place, that was up to Ianto and when he felt comfortable enough to divulge the information he would.

About 20 minutes later Jack exited the cab and looked at the building before him. It was mostly plain from the outside view but he was sure it was a very lived in home. Something that screamed domesticity.

Gathering his nerves, Jack made his way to the front door and with a deep breath he knocked and waited for an answer.

Ianto's sister answered the door with an odd look on her face. There was something about this man that screamed security and trust, but he was a stranger and Rhiannon wasn't one to just let anyone into her house, no matter how handsome they were.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with her strong welsh accent.

"Hello Rhiannon, my name is Jack Harkness, I'm Ianto's boss and I was hoping we could have a word." Jack asked sweetly, turning on his charm.

"Is everything okay? Is Ianto hurt?" Rhiannon asked, fear making her nauseous.

"Everything is fine. I just have a few questions to ask, then I'll be on my way." Jack said, smiling brightly in order to assure her that nothing was wrong with her brother.

"I suppose so, come in then. Care for a tea?"

"Yes please, that sounds wonderful" Jack admitted, noting how long he'd gone without caffeine, and though he preferred Ianto's coffee to just about anything on the planet, he wasn't about to turn down a good cup of tea.

"Sit at the table then. Good timing for you, Mr. Harkness. Any later and you'd have two screaming kids to contend with." She said setting the kettle to boil.

"I wouldn't mind. I'm partial to kids." Jack admitted, taking a seat and folding his hands on the table.

"Mine are a bit hyper...you could say." She admitted making the tea and placing a cup in front of Jack, who took a sip and marveled at the taste.

"You are as good with tea as Ianto is with coffee." Jack said, taking another sip and loving the taste.

"Yeah? I'll take that as a compliment." Rhiannon said, taking her own seat and drinking her tea. There was a comfortable silence between the two for a time.

"What's this about my brother?" She asked, placing her cup on the table and looking pointedly at Jack.

"I've heard some not so savory things about his childhood and I'd like to confirm or deny them." Jack admitted and watched Rhiannon's face contort in fear.

"What about our childhood?"

"Tell me about Ifan." Jack said and watched tears brim her eyes at the mention of him.

"What of him. Nasty man he was. Beat my mam to near death more an I can count. Horrid man...and Ianto...poor lovely Ianto did all to keep me safe. He's younger than me you know...not much but enough that I should a protected him, but he slept at the foot of my door to keep tad out...I remember a rather nasty night where Ianto hit tad on the head with a, what do you call them, not a vase but something of the like and tad just grabbed his hand, said he'd do and took him to mam and his room.

"I remember hearing the belt and I hear Ianto screaming. I remember he wasn't the same after. I don't know what happened to him in there but it couldn't a been a good thing with tad." Rhiannon wiped at her eyes and looked up to Jack who had fury in his eyes.

"Do you remember how old you two were when this happened?" Jack asked, trying to reign in his temper. Rhiannon had had nothing to do with what Ifan had done and she didn't deserve his anger

"Ianto was nine and I was eleven." Rhiannon said, drinking the rest of her tea.

"The date Rhiannon. I need the date and maybe the address you used to live at." Jack said, tea forgotten in favor of information gathering.

"It was mam's birthday...September 12, 1992...I remember thinking it was horrid for mam to spend the day at hospital since it was her birthday and all."

Jack nodded and stood. "Thank you Rhiannon."

"Whatever for?" Rhiannon asked but Jack just shook his head and turned to leave.

"I promise you that I will fix this." Jack said and left the house. Rhiannon shrugged. What an odd man.

Jack grabbed a taxi again and made his way towards his meeting point with the Doctor and made it just in time to see the Tardis materialize.

Throwing money at the cabby, Jack ran as fast as he could towards the Tardis and waited with bated breath for the Doctor to peak his head out.

"Jack." The doctor said, looking a little irritated at having to make a side trip.

"Doctor. I need a trip."

"Well get in then." The doctor said, stepping to the side to allow Jack entrance.

"Where to?"

"September 12, 1992. Preferably day time." Jack said and the doctor frowned.

"What's this about Jack?"

"Saving an innocent life Doctor." Jack said looking pleadingly at the doctor.

"Who?" The doctor asked, not trusting Jack to keep the time line intact.

"Ianto...nine year old Ianto needs our help."

"This could change the time line Jack." The doctor sounded annoyed.

"This won't change anything but spare him unneeded grief."

"I won't let you alter the..."

"You owe me more than your lifetime could repay." Jack yelled, not letting the Doctor finish his sentence.

"Jack, this is foolish."

Jack shrugged and watched the doctor put in the coordinates and with the distinct sound, the Tardis was off.

"Where abouts are we to park Jack?" The Doctor asked, watching Jack pull a piece of paper from his pocket.

"This address." Jack said, watching the doctor nod before the Tardis came to a stop.

"We're here."

Jack nodded and opened the door, noticing the dark of the night.

"I said day time."

"It's not always my doing Jack. What's the difference." The doctor asked, eye brow raised curiously.

"It could have happened already." Jack said through gritted teeth. "You're coming with me."

The Doctor sighed and nodded, following Jack from the Tardis and looking at the quiet house, wondering what exactly seemed to be the point of all this until he heard the blood curdling screams of a little boy.

"Jack?" The doctor asked, but Jack was already running as fast as he could to the house, kicking in the door and looking around the disheveled living area.

"Rhiannon, where's Ianto?" Jack asked and Rhiannon, poor terrified girl, pointed to her parents room and wiped at her tears.

"FUCK!"

Jack and the doctor made their way towards the room and kicked in the door. There was Ifan, drunk as a bastard, head bleeding from multiple cuts brought on by the vase, towering over his son with a belt.

"I said take them off." Ifan screamed.

Ianto was cowering in the corner, tears falling fast down his young face. The Doctor ran over to Ianto and held the small boy to his chest, allowing the boy to curl in on the protective embrace.

"IFAN JONES." Jack yelled and Ifan turned to face the captain with a fearful look.

"Who the hell are you?" Ifan asked, spit flying from is mouth.

"A person you will wish you'd never fucked with." Jack said and without further warning he balled up his fist and punched the bastard in the nose, breaking it.

"FUCK!" Ifan screamed, holding his bloody nose.

"You're going to pay for that." Ifan said and Jack just shrugged.

"Better me than him." Jack said, bracing himself for the punch that connected with his jaw.

"Who are you to give a damn about my worthless children?" Ifan asked, bracing himself against the onslaught of beatings Jack was delivering. Jack didn't care if he killed the bastard, he knew the kid would be better off for it.

Jack punched the bastard again and again until Ifan was no longer moving and finally Jack stopped to look down at the unconscious man . "Piece of shit." Jack said, spitting on the man and standing up to dust himself off and wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Is he dead?" The Doctor asked, keeping Ianto's head in his chest.

"No!" Jack said and looked down at the bastard that would continue to ruin Ianto's childhood. "No, he's not...but I will kill him. I'll make sure I'm the reason he dies..."

"Won't that change the time line?" The doctor asked, looking down at the trembling child in his arms.

"Not if I do it right. He dies when Ianto is 18, before he goes to University. I'll be the one to kill him so help me."

"What would Ianto say if you kill him?" The doctor asked, looking over at Jack with sorrow filled eyes.

"If I don't he'll keep tormenting them."

"I'll check on Ianto every month. I'll make sure this never happens again. Jack you're not a killer." The doctor said, hoping to bring reason to this man.

"You saw what he was about to do." Jack said and the Doctor nodded.

"Do you have retcon on hand Jack? We can alter his personality a bit. Give him a moral block to never thing of doing...that again." The doctor couldn't bring himself to say it.

And Jack conceded. He may not be able to be there permanently but he would do what he could to make things better for his lover, without damaging the time line.

"Hey buddy." Jack said as he saw Ianto watching him curiously. Ianto buried his face in the Doctor's chest again. For whatever reason Ianto felt safe with him.

"For what it's worth, your tad won't do this again."

Ianto sighed in relief before closing his eyes as exhaustion took hold. The doctor picked up the exhausted child and took him to his own room, tucking him in tightly and giving him a once over to ensure no permanent damage was done, before making his way back to Jack, who was forcing a pill into Ifan's mouth.

"You don't deserve mercy you piece of shit." Jack said, forcing the unconscious man to swallow.

"Ifan Jones, you are morally against rape in any form." Jack whispered, dropping Ifan's head and watching in satisfaction as it bounced off the floor once before settling. Standing, Jack turned and faced the Doctor.

"Thank you." Jack said and made his way back to the Tardis without another word.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked and Jack turned to face him.

"I want to go home." Jack said and the Doctor nodded, taking Jack back to the exact time he'd left, amazed that the Tardis actually listened to him.

"Call me when you need me Jack, I will pick up." The doctor said and Jack nodded, hailing a cab.

"Thank you." Jack said, getting into the cab and watching as the Tardis vanished.

00000000000000000000000

"Where's Jack?" Ianto asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning sleepy head. He's gone after a weevil, he said he'd be back soon." Tosh said, hanging a coffee to Ianto who took it with a smile.

"Isn't this my job?" Ianto asked, and Tosh shrugged.

"You were asleep, figured you could use a cup eh?" and Ianto nodded, taking a sip.

"It's very good."

"It's store bought."

"Figures." Ianto said, biting back a smile at Tosh's look of indignation.

"How long's he been gone?" Ianto asked returning to the original topic.

"About three hours. He said shouldn't be too much longer."

"Oh!" Ianto said and stretched a hand above his head, trying to work out the kinks in his back. That bunker bed sucked.

"Sexy." Jack said, walking into the hub with two boxes of pizza.

"That looks nothing like a weevil." Ianto noted as Jack bent down to kiss him.

"It got away." Jack said and Ianto frowned.

"I know what you did Jack." Ianto said and Jack looked guilty.

"And what did I do?"

"You and the Doctor burst into my house when I was nine and beat my tad within an inch of his life. I'm a fixed point in time too Jack, did you think I wouldn't notice the two sets of memories I have now?"

"He deserved it." Jack defended and Ianto sighed.

"What do you mean fixed point in time?" Tosh asked and Ianto shook his head.

"Later Tosh." Ianto said before addressing Jack. "You lie to me again and I'll beat you." Ianto said and placed a hand to Jack's face lovingly.

"And yes, he deserved it."

000000000000000000000000000

Many weeks passed with very little happening. Tosh still hadn't gotten over her curiosity and so had bothered the two for answers, but Jack and Ianto held firm that she would get her answer later, but later seemed never to come.

They were all currently on a case involving some rather odd meat that Owen had identified as alien. It was times like this that Jack hated humans more than they deserved to be hated. Humans as a whole were a great species, but individually they were dangerous.

"I'm going to pick up lunch." Ianto said, watching his teammates hard at work.

"Could you pick up some chocolate milk?" Jack asked and the whole of the hub turned to stare at him.

"What? Can't I like chocolate milk?" Jack asked, suddenly angry at the looks he was getting.

"You can drink whatever you want mate, but last I checked you don't like chocolate." Owen said, turning back to his work.

"I'll pick some up. Any preference for food?" Ianto asked and got conflicting murmurs and so with a shrug he settled on pizza.

Ianto made his way back to the hub half hour later with pizza and chocolate milk and watched Jack drink the half-gallon in about ten minutes and sigh happily.

"Thirsty?" Ianto commented and Jack nodded, patting his full stomach happily.

"God that hit the spot." Jack said throwing the empty container in the bin and looking at the pizzas before deciding he wasn't really hungry for food.

"Hey tea-boy what'd you get me?" Owen asked, hoping against hope it had no meat on it.

"The usual Owen, meat feast."

"Of course." Owen said, begrudgingly making his way to the pizza and taking a slice, picking off the meat as best as he could.

"I'll start on coffee." Ianto said, standing to make his way to the kitchen. He wasn't really all that hungry anyway.

"Oooh coffee sounds good." Jack said yawning and stretching.

"I bet." Ianto said softly as he started to brew.

Grabbing the cups, Ianto filled each one and took them to their respective persons and everyone sighed in happiness and joy at the coffee, until he made his way to Jack, who grabbed his coffee, brought it to his lips and made a face.

"What?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack with curiosity.

"What? What." Jack asked bringing the cup to his lips again to take a sip only to move it back again. Coffee didn't sound good all of a sudden.

"Jack, are you okay? I've never seen you turn down coffee before." Ianto said, worried about his Captain.

"I'm not turning it down. I love coffee." Jack said and as though to prove a point took a big sip only to spit it right back into the cup. The coffee tasted like ash and left a horrid taste in his mouth.

Jack's eyes widened and his cup fell to the floor shattering and sending shards in every direction.

"Jack...Jack are you okay?" Ianto asked grabbing Jack's face in his hands and trying to get the older man's attention.

"Ianto..." Jack sounded so small.

"What's the matter cariad?" Ianto said petting Jack's hair softly, not caring who was around to notice it.

"Ianto...I'm sorry."

"For the cup? Doesn't matter!" Ianto assured.

"I'm sorry Ianto...I didn't...it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Cups break all the time cariad. I'll clean the mess in no time." Ianto assured, grabbing Jack's hands to look for any burns that may have resulted in the cup dropping. Finding none, Ianto kissed the palms of each hand and looked at Jack closely. The captain looked absolutely crushed. His eyes were filling with tears and Ianto was starting to really worry.

"I'm sorry Ianto..." Jack repeated as he pulled his hands out of Iantos and shook his head.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ianto asked, reaching out a hand to grab Jack's once more. Jack backed away from the touch and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Jack repeated. Obviously he was in shock, and over a coffee cup none the less.

"Oi, mate, whatever's wrong we can deal with it together." Owen assured, forgetting about his food in favor of helping Jack.

"See cariad, we're here to help you. What happened? What's wrong?" Ianto tried again, hoping to get through to his captain, and after a long pause, Jack answered.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto's eyes widened in shock and he was about to ask how this was even possible, until he saw that Jack was still in shock, eyes fearful and full of tears at the thought of doing this to Ianto, and so the Welsh took a deep breath and left his freak out for later.

"Owen, Tosh and Gwen, go ahead and find out more about our mystery meat and keep Jack updated on any findings, try to locate who distributes this and yes Gwen, we need Tosh to call Rhys and ask about the delivery." Ianto said and Gwen looked irritated but kept her comments to herself, seeing as how Jack was about to lose it.

The team all nodded and went to do their jobs, food forgotten, while Ianto walked carefully towards Jack and grabbed for the older man's hand.

"Come on cariad, let's go to your office." Ianto said gently holding Jack's hand in his and leading the shocked man to his office.

Once inside the office Jack lost it, grabbing everything he could find and throwing it across the room in a fit of rage, screaming at the injustice he was forcing on Ianto.

Ianto, for his part, kept quiet and watched Jack making a mess of his office. He should have been mad about the mess he'd have to clean up later, but Jack looked like he needed to get this out of his system and so Ianto had kept quiet and allowed the older man to vent his anger.

Jack finally stopped when he ran out of things to throw and break and with a huff he fell into his chair and sobbed. Something bigger was going on here than just an unplanned pregnancy and Ianto would get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did.

Ianto grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Jack before grabbing for the older man's leg and resting it on his thigh.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, looking up at Ianto with a shocked expression.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" Ianto asked, untying Jack's boots.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked again, wanting an answer.

"Tell me about your other pregnancy." Ianto said, taking Jack's evasive answer as a confirmation to his question.

Jack sighed and watched Ianto take his boot and sock off and start rubbing at his sore feet. Jack threw his head back and moaned in pleasure at having his feet rubbed. No one had done this for him in all the years he'd been alive.

"Go on!" Ianto prompted, continuing to massage his lovers feet.

"Alright." Jack sighed resigning himself to remembering a past he had been trying to leave behind.

"How old were you?" Ianto asked, knowing Jack needed more prompting.

"I was about nineteen with my first pregnancy. It wasn't a viable pregnancy so I miscarried when I was three months along. I'd been so happy I'd named her and everything." Jack said watching Ianto clean his toes.

"Second one?" Ianto asked, picking out a particularly persistent piece of sock fuzz from between Jack's toe nail.

"I was about twenty, non viable." Jack repeated, anger flaring as he remembered his failed attempts at having a family.

"Did any of your pregnancies carry to term?" Ianto asked and Jack shook his head.

"No!"

"Other foot." Ianto said and waited patiently until Jack gave up his other foot willingly. Taking the boot and sock off Ianto started rubbing and tending to the other foot as Jack wiped at his tear streaked face.

"How many?" Ianto asked, wanting to know how many times a family had been ripped from Jack's hands.

"Five...the last one I managed to carry until seven months, but even though he was healthy one day, the next he had no heart beat and I was done. I told myself I wouldn't do it again. I wouldn't put myself through that again knowing my kid would just die before it was born...and now I've screwed up and gotten pregnant."

"Jack, this wasn't your fault. I had just as much of a hand in it as you did." Ianto said, cleaning Jack's toes.

"You didn't know I could get pregnant. I did and I still didn't care...I've wanted a kid for so long Ianto...but I know it's not possible for me to have them and yet I go and get pregnant, forcing myself to go through all the horrid parts of the pregnancy for nothing..."

Ianto's heart shattered at hearing the pain in Jack's voice.

"Did the doctors tell you why your pregnancies were always faulty?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. I was a premature baby and they said my reproductive organs weren't mature enough to handle the pregnancies and so my body just rejected them and that was a perfectly logical explanation until I carried to seven months. They said that would be impossible with my ill formed uterus...then they changed their story. They blamed bad sperm or the wrong blood type or this or that, but the truth was...they had no idea...even the 51st century doesn't have all the answers."

"We'll have Owen take a look at the both of you, make sure everything is okay. We'll do a scan daily if it'll ease your mind and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to either of you." Ianto swore with a smile. Shock of the situation aside, Ianto was going to be a father and the thought made him beam with pride and happiness.

"But what if even Owen can't tell me what's happening?" Jack sounded small and terrified at the concept of losing another child.

"If anyone can figure it out it's Owen." Ianto assured, putting Jack's socks and boots back on and standing to go wash his hands.

"I'm sorry about the room." Jack said and Ianto smiled.

"Doesn't matter, now let's go get you checked."

"Can we...get checked after the case?" Jack asked and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"No Jack. No more field duty." Ianto said and Jack frowned, he hated feeling useless.

"I'd just give orders and drive the car." Jack complained and Ianto sighed.

"No Jack. I would be devastated if anything happened to this child and I'm sure you couldn't survive it if anything happened." Ianto said, worry gripping him. Jack was nothing if not stubborn.

"I know but I hate being useless." Jack said taking a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, let's go check us out."

Ianto and Jack walked from the office and once Ianto had properly washed his hands, made their way towards Owen's work station.

"Hey mate." Owen said looking up from his work.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Went to see if Rhys knows anything." Tosh answered, coming over with a cup of tea for Jack, who took the cup with a smile.

"Thank you Tosh."

"No problem Jack." Tosh answered.

"Hey Owen, want to take a look at Jack and make sure they're okay?" Ianto asked and Owen nodded. There was no sarcastic remark, no 'tea-boy' this and 'tea-boy' that he just nodded and gathered the necessary tools.

"Pop up onto the table Jack." Owen said, grabbing a blood pressure cuff and wrapping around Jack's arm.

The check up took about fifteen minutes and finally Owen looked at Jack while holding the result of his newest test.

"Your red blood count is a little low, nothing to worry about but I want you on iron supplements just in case but Jack your blood pressure is very high. It's pregnancy induced and we're going to need you on medication until the baby's born or there's a very high risk of miscarriage. You're a high risk pregnancy which means if there's a slight chance that baby is in danger, it's bed rest for MONTHS, understand?" Owen asked and Jack nodded.

"Good, I have some medication on hand that will lower your blood pressure but I'm writing you a prescription for prenatal, iron supplements and blood pressure medication. I want you to fill is as soon as you can." Owen continued, injecting Jack with his needed medicine.

"Thank you Owen." Jack said, looking over at Ianto with a happy smile.

"See cariad, everything's fine so far." Ianto said and Jack nodded, smiling happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto was frantic as he kicked in the door and stunned the person on the other end. Without missing a beat he kicked the gun from the hand of the second man and held the tazer to his head, a look of panicked fury on his face.

"Pray they survive." He said, tazing the man and watching him fall to the floor.

He'd been frantic when he'd heard Jack's voice on the com telling them the creature was frantically trying to free itself and Jack was unable to escape lest he be crushed to death and if he were to die the child would die and Ianto's world would end.

Ianto wasn't even sure how he'd been convinced into letting Jack come along. One minute he was dead set against Jack making anymore field runs, and the next Jack was sitting in the car with a happy smile on his face. In retrospect it may have something to do with Gwen screaming if Rhys had to be involved then Jack had to be involved too and that no one should be getting special treatment and finally after a long ass argument, in which Gwen became progressively more irritating, Ianto had sighed and allowed his unborn child to come into harms way.

Now Ianto was frantic as he ran towards where Owen should be and found the doctor doing just about everything he could to make a sedative for the giant creature who was scared and in pain, and though that innocent creature wasn't at fault, Ianto wanted it dead for threatening his family, however unintentional.

"Got it." Owen yelled, grabbing a bucket full of liquid and a giant syringe before running from the room, a worried Ianto not far behind.

It took two injections before the creature closed its eyes and passed away, but everyone mourned the poor creature who had known nothing but suffering for it's rather short life.

"Goodbye my friend." Jack said, looking up at the creature, heartbroken at being unable to save it.

"Let's go home." Ianto said, reaching out to grab Jack's hand.

"Wha...yeah...okay." Jack said, seeming to be somewhere completely different.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked, his worry still prominent.

"Yeah...sure, yeah I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Jack." Ianto said, frowning.

"I'm just shocked anyone could do this to such a kind creature." Jack said, petting the dead creature.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save it."

"He was too far gone to be saved. He had stopped regenerating...he was going to die regardless of what we did to save him...they'd carved too much away."

"I wish we could have. Everyone deserves to be saved."

"Yeah...yeah they do."

"Let's go home. We'll have UNIT deal with cleanup."

"Yeah, like UNIT wants anything to do with this." Jack said, scoffing at the notion.

Ianto chuckled before pulling Jack away from the body and towards he SUV. He wasn't going to let Jack dwell on things he couldn't change.

"I love you." Jack said, stifling a yawn.

"I love you too Cariad. No more field work." Ianto said petting Jack's head as the Captain got comfortable in the SUV.

"I know." Jack said closing his eyes for a bit. It couldn't hurt.

"Good." Ianto said, but Jack didn't hear him, since he was fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Ianto chuckled and placed a light kiss on Jack's head. The captain was obviously tired and needed his sleep and so with his mind made up, he made his way to the driver seat and waited for Owen, Rhys and Gwen.

"I'm going to snag the SUV for the night. I don't want to move Jack more than once." Ianto said once the others had made their way into the SUV.

"No problem mate, just drop us off at the hub."

Ianto nodded and started driving, taking Owen, Rhys and Gwen to the hub before driving to his own flat. Jack needed to sleep in a proper bed and Ianto just so happened to have one.

It took 20 minutes and it was mid afternoon by the time Ianto had pulled into his parking spot and turned off the engine with a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to waking Jack, but he had to get the man to bed.

"Jack?" Ianto called, calmly shaking Jack out of his sleep.

"We at the hub?" Jack asked bleary eyed and exhausted.

"No, we're at my flat. Come on then." Ianto said, helping Jack out of the car and towards his flat. With a press of a code the door opened and Ianto maneuvered Jack to bed hoping the older man would get back to sleep.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack said, smiling brightly as his head hit the pillow.

"No problem Jack." Ianto said, kissing the Captain's head and working on taking off his boots.

"No one's treated me as kindly as you." Jack admitted with a yawn as his eyes drooped shut once more.

"They weren't worth your time then." Ianto said, covering Jack with a blanket and listening to his soft snoring. With a smile Ianto left to call Owen and make a snack for Jack.

"Hi Owen. I'm staying home with Jack." Ianto said, once Owen had answered.

"What do I tell Gwen? She won't be happy about this." Owen asked. He sounded annoyed.

"Who cares what you tell her, she won't care. It's about her, always has been. Have you given her the retcon to give Rhys?"

"Yeah, she looked pissy about it, but she took it."

"Okay, good. Jack and I will be back in about an hour or two...he's just so tired." Ianto sounded frightened.

"I get it, just let him sleep." Owen assured before hanging up.

Ianto looked in his fridge and sighed. He had no idea what pregnant Jack would like to eat so he took out a bit of everything and started making it.

By the time he was done there was an assortment of fruit, vegetables, meats, cheese, and bread made up that would tame even the pickiest pallet, hopefully Jack enjoyed some of what he saw.

Ianto was working on making some tea when Jack made his way towards the kitchen.

"Hello Ianto." Jack said with a happy smile and sleep hair.

"Hello. Would you like some tea?" Ianto asked, handing Jack a tea and watching Jack take a sip.

"Holy hell...this...this is...my god this is good...no wonder your sister said what she did."

"And what did she say?" Ianto asked, a little miffed.

"Well I told her she was as good at making tea as you were making coffee and she looked a bit insulted before taking what I had said as a compliment...compared to your tea brewing...you're crap at coffee."

"I've had more time to perfect my tea. I'm still working on bettering my coffee." Ianto admitted with a smile.

"I still think your coffee is liquid gold, Ianto...I just wish I could drink it." Jack looked so annoyed at himself.

"You will soon, now drink your tea, I have a platter of food for you to choose from." Ianto said pointing towards the food on the counter behind him.

"You cooked your kitchen." Jack noted and laughed.

"Well, I've no clue what you'd eat now." Ianto admitted. "And what you don't eat the others will devour."

"True. Grab the platter and let's go, we can eat at the hub."

Ianto shook his head fondly before packaging up the food and making his way to the SUV. Leave it to Jack to always worry about his bloody job.

The trip to the hub was made in companionable silence, Jack driving and Ianto trying not to have a heart attack at the erratic way his lover chose to drive. Jack was a grown man and if he wanted to drive like a lunatic then he was more than welcome to.

They parked the SUV and walked to the hub.

"Batman." Jack said and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"No!" Ianto said, a definitive edge to his voice.

"Totally."

"NO!"

"Yup."

"We are not naming our son Batman."

"For the middle name it would be awesome." Jack was all smiles.

"I said no." Ianto said, putting his foot down on the subject. He sounded intimidating enough but the look was all wrong. There was Ianto, in a suit and tie, holding a tray of food. That was far from intimidating.

"Awww...you're no fun." Jack pouted as they made their way towards Tosh and Owen.

"He's right mate. Batman would be a super cool name." Owen said, causing Ianto to frown.

"Owen, you're not helping." Tosh said glaring daggers at the medic.

"That's not my job Tosh." Owen reminded, patting the metal autopsy table.

"We brought food." Jack said, changing the subject before sitting on the table.

"Sleeve up Jack." Owen instructed and watched as Jack complied.

The exam took about fifteen minutes and Owen frowned while looking at the latest result.

"Your blood count is dropping and because of it your blood pressure is rising. Have you been taking your iron supplements?" Owen asked, annoyed at the situation.

"Yes...I've been taking them." Jack assured, panic rising at the thought of the inevitable. He wasn't stupid, he knew how bad high blood pressure was for the baby.

"He has been. I've been giving him his medication." Ianto assured. Though it'd been two days since the last check up, it was needed, what with the field mission Jack wasn't supposed to have been on.

"That's it. I'm giving you another injection, and you're on strict bed rest until I find out the reason for this spike. I'll come to you for your check ups daily. I want you to keep taking your mediation and eat low sodium foods. I'd like it if you refrained from salt all together if you could, but low sodium is acceptable."

Jack nodded and looked at Ianto, who's face was tight with worry. Ianto may not have signed up for this but he was invested 100% and it killed Jack to know that Ianto would never know this kid.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a peaceful night in Ianto's flat as he lay watching Jack sleep soundly. It had been a good month for Jack and Ianto, they'd learned Jack was just over three months along and Ianto had made sure to keep Jack in bed unless he needed a shower or to use the bathroom – Jack had bitched and moaned about feeling useless but Ianto had put his foot down on the matter – and he'd stuff the pills down the older man's throat if Jack refused to take them. Cooking for Jack had been a challenge, considering his low sodium diet. It made it challenging to find something he would eat but it worked out pretty well for the both of them.

Ianto refused to make two separate dishes and so went on the same diet as his lover, hoping to encourage the older man to stick with it, that the end result would be well worth the bland food. Well not bland, per say, more like salt-less. The food had plenty of flavor...just not where it counted. Ianto learned the hard way that a person could add all the seasonings they wanted but without salt it was still bland and tasteless...there was just something about salt that brought the food together.

Ianto was shaken from his reverie when Jack sat up with a start, put a hand on his lower stomach and gasped. Ianto was immediately grabbing for the phone in case he had to make a call to Owen.

"What's the matter Cariad?" Ianto asked, grabbing Jack's face to focus his attention.

"The baby's dying." Jack said, tears brimming at his eyes.

"Like hell he is." Ianto said, lying Jack on his lap and rubbing his back. Opening his phone, Ianto called Owen, hoping the medic would answer. He looked calm but on the inside Ianto was worried sick for Jack, but he needed to keep it together, for all their sakes.

"Oi, tea-boy, have you any idea what time it is?" Owen asked, sounding annoyed at having been woken.

"Owen, thank god, I need you here...Jack says the baby's dying." Ianto said and the line went dead.

Ianto closed his phone and hoped to god Owen would make it in time. He had no idea what he would do if he lost this child, let alone Jack, who had no reason to hope for his survival.

Jack tensed and clutched at Ianto's pant leg as Ianto rubbed soothing circles on Jack's back. Jack had given up all pretense of being okay with this and had started sobbing into Ianto's leg, clutching tightly at the pant leg.

"It's okay Cariad. Everything will be okay." Ianto promised, a look of determination on his face as he reached for Jack's phone on the nightstand and looked through the numbers presiding within. Finding the one he was looking for, Ianto pushed call and waited for an answer.

"Jack, kind of busy here."

"It's not Jack." Ianto said, pushing Jack's head back onto his lap. "Keep still, please."

"Why are you calling? You never call."

"We need help."

"Kind of vague, don't you think?"

"Our son is dying."

"I see. Be there in a jiffy then."

Ianto sighed and closed the phone and waited. He hated waiting. Jack tensed again and clung even harder to Ianto's leg, screaming.

"I don't want him to die." Jack admitted and Ianto's heart tore at the anguish in Jack's voice.

"I know Jack...neither do I." Ianto said before the door to his flat was thrown open and Owen ran into their room with med kit in hand.

"Jack, what's happening?" Owen asked lying Jack on his back and starting his check.

"My body's rejecting him..." Jack said, groaning in discomfort.

"That's not possible...we've done everything...your body should be holding him just fine."

"Stand back." A voice said from the door way.

"Thank you for coming Doctor." Ianto said, looking up at the doctor.

"I said stand back." The Doctor said as he made his way towards Jack, who was writhing in agony on the bed.

"Jack, I need to cut you." The Doctor said but Jack couldn't hear him, he was in too much pain to understand a thing being said to him.

"Ianto, random guy, I need you two to hold him down and do not, under any circumstances, let him stop breathing."

"The name's Owen." Owen said, irritated and being called random guy.

"Now Owen, really?" Ianto was annoyed and Owen ducked his head in embarrassment. Good at least he knew he'd been an ass.

The Doctor lifted Jacks shirt and put his ear to Jack's stomach and hummed in disapproval.

"I see." He said before looking to the medical kid that Owen had brought with him.

"Do you have a scalpel in that bag you carry with you?"

Owen searched through his bag and dug out a scalpel before handing it to the Doctor and resuming his work in keeping Jack still.

The Doctor felt around Jack's stomach before making a small incision. Grabbing the sheet from the bed, the Doctor dabbed at the wound to clear the blood before deepening the incision, all the while Jack screamed in agony.

"Hush Cariad, it'll be over soon." Ianto assured.

"GOT IT!" The Doctor yelled in triumph, holding a thin metal square in his hands.

"What is that?" Ianto asked, putting pressure on the wound to stem the flow of blood until Jack's body repaired itself.

"This little bastard is known as the aboriri. The word's Latin for perish. It's designed to prevent the host from carrying a child to term, must have been implanted quite a bit ago, seeing how old it is." The Doctor explained.

"Who would have done this to him?" Ianto asked, completely livid at the situation.

"His parents. It's common practice in the 51st century."

"Why?" Owen asked, checking Jack over and sighing in relief as he noticed the cut begin to heal itself.

"Over population." The Doctor explained.

"Will the baby live now?" Ianto asked, worry making him sick.

"Oh yes, most definitely."

"Doctor...where'd you park?" Ianto asked, looking around.

"Oh...yes, about that...I owe you a brand new television I'm afraid."

"Of course." Jack mumbled, rolling over and grabbing for Ianto's leg before falling asleep. Ianto smiled, happy to know that Jack and the baby were safe.

"I'll explain everything to him tomorrow. Thank you, both of you, for helping us."

"No problem."

"Whatever tea-boy."

And before long Ianto and Jack were left alone. Jack was sleeping soundly as Ianto watched and the cares of the world disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000

"OI IANTO!" Came Gwen's voice and Ianto cringed as he opened one bleary eye and growled at the time. It was three in the morning and he'd just fallen asleep half hour ago and god help Gwen if she woke up Jack.

Slowly disentangling his leg from Jack's death grip, Ianto stood and made his way to the door and threw it open in quiet rage.

"Yes Gwen?" Ianto asked, trying so hard to sound pleasant.

"Why do you have blood on you?" Gwen asked and Ianto sighed.

"Long story that I will tell you when I come to work in three hours, what did you need?"

"I can't find Jack and I was wondering if you knew where he was." Gwen explained to Ianto, who's eye was twitching he was so tired.

"He's asleep, and no I won't wake him up."

"But it's important."

"It can wait three hours."

"No, it can't."

"It can and it will. Is that all?" Ianto asked, going to close the door.

"Don't close that door Ianto, I'm not done."

"Yes, you are." Ianto said, closing the door and walking back to the room, exhausted.

Ianto's head had just hit the pillow when the sound of knocking pounded into his ear. He hated his team sometimes.

"I got it Yan, get some sleep." Jack said, glaring at the bright numbers of the clock telling him it was ten past three in the damn morning.

"It's okay Jack. You're on bed rest Cariad, I've got this." Ianto said, getting out of bed again and heading to the door.

"What is it Gwen?" Ianto asked, glaring at the woman obstructing his sleep.

"I told you, I need to see Jack." Gwen said, jaw clenched with irritation.

"He's resting."

"Here?" Gwen asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, Gwen. Here!"

"Fine then, I'll come in to see him."

"I told you, he's resting." Ianto repeated as though he were talking to a small child.

"I won't be long."

With a sigh Ianto stepped aside and let Gwen in. He wasn't happy about the situation but if this would let them get some sleep, he was more than happy to allow Gwen time to talk to Jack, even though he really didn't need the added stress.

"Jack!" Ianto heard Gwen yell as she walked into their room. "You've been gone for a month."

"Yes I have. Owen must have told you, I'm on bed rest." Jack said calmly as Ianto made his way into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"For how long?"

"I'll have Owen come by tomorrow and see if I can go back to work." Jack explained. He was far more patient than Ianto was.

"This is because of that freak thing you're carrying isn't it?" Gwen asked and the room went momentarily silent.

"I think you should leave." Ianto said, Jack being too stunned to say anything to her.

"Well, it's the truth. This thing isn't natural, if it was you'd have no problems carrying it."

"Well, if you aren't just a funny little human." Came a voice and Ianto turned to find the Doctor standing behind him.

"What are you doing back here?" Jack asked, worried something was wrong.

"I went shopping, well I wanted to go shopping but then something came to me, it didn't come to me so much as I found it, and it just so happened to be perfect for the two of you, so I stopped by to leave it, since I broke your TV and all. The least I could do, I assure you."

"It's three in the morning." Ianto reminded the Doctor who shrugged.

"I was going to leave it and go, I wasn't planning on sticking around. I never stick around for long, gets boring really. Now as I was saying, you are a very funny human, and by funny I mean bigoted and uninformed." The Doctor said directing his stare to Gwen who felt about an inch tall.

"But..."

"No buts. These two are my friends and I do not call many people friends. They have done for me more than I can repay in my lifetime so I suggest you show them a bit of respect unless you want to repeat the same mistake that landed Ianto dead over 100 times already." The Doctor warned.

"And how would I..." The Doctor cut her off again.

"Your jealousy should not cloud your ability to see the beauty in the following months, if anything that child is the most normal person in this room, and he's not even born yet."

Gwen hung her head and nodded before taking her leave.

"Thank you Doctor." Ianto said, walking over to the bed to take a seat.

"No problem really. Now I best be off. I've left your gift by your damaged goods."

Once the sound of the Tardis leaving came to an end, Ianto kissed Jack soundly and fell asleep. He was too tired to even turn out the hall light.

Jack stayed up for a bit longer before he too succumbed to sleep, the night having taken a massive tole on his energy reserves. He wondered, as his eyes drifted shut, if anyone else was going to bother them that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto's eyes snapped open as the alarm sounded. Work could sod off for all he cared. He missed having days off.

"Morning Yan." Jack said stretching and smiling at his Welshman.

Ianto groaned and hid under the blanket as Jack switched of the alarm with a smile. He loved seeing Ianto like this, it showed that underneath his very professional appearance Ianto was human and beautiful.

"We can stay home if you like." Jack suggested and the mound of blanket that was Ianto Jones, shook his head.

"We can't" Came the muffled reply. "Well, you can, I can't."

"I'm not an invalid." Jack said, huffing in frustration.

"I know, but until you're given the all clear I'd like to err on the safe side." Ianto said, moving the blanket off his head.

"Yeah." Jack said, knowing Ianto was right. He'd lost too many pregnancies to chance this one. "I'm just bored."

"I'll call Owen and see what he says." Ianto said and Jack nodded before settling in for a long morning. He hated bed rest, it made him feel like he was slowly gaining weight and becoming less useful as the days progressed.

"Owen, Jack needs to be cleared for work." Ianto said, holding his phone to his ear as he got out of bed.

"Whatever, be there soon. No bloody sleep." Owen could be heard complaining.

"There, you'll be cleared soon enough." Ianto said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Thank god for that. I hate staying put." Jack called to Ianto, who laughed behind the closed door.

Ianto emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, looking as professional as always. That man did things way too quickly.

"I was thinking, Jack, we should get our own place, a house maybe." Ianto said, worried what Jack would say.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, smiling widely at the idea.

"Yeah!" Ianto confirmed.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Ianto nodded and grabbed his day planner, skipping ahead a few days, he began to scribble.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Writing a plan to call some agents." Ianto explained, closing his planner and putting back inside his pocket.

"Good."

Ianto made his way out of the room and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Right where his television used to be was the most beautiful baby cot he had laid eyes on. It was blue with what looked like strange writing adorning the entire cot. He wandered what it said.

"Jack?" He called.

"Yes Yan." Jack answered.

"The Doctor gave us a cot."

"That's one thing off our list." Jack commented, which caused Ianto to chuckle.

"I suppose. You up for breakfast?"

"Can I get some chocolate milk?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely."

It was a quite morning, as they sat eating their breakfast in bed. Well, Ianto was eating, Jack was downing his fourth cup of chocolate milk when the door to their flat was thrown open and an angry Owen stomped over to them.

"You need to eat mate." Owen said, noticing the emptying cup of milk Jack held.

"I do, when I can."

"Alright then, you know the drill." Owen said, grabbing the needed supplies and setting on checking Jack over.

"You're fine. Nothing abnormal. Your blood pressure is perfect, you're not pale, which suggests a better blood count, and you seem all around more energetic. You can go back to work so long as you keep to minimal work for now. I'll check you again tomorrow to be sure." Owen said, grabbing an apple slice off Ianto's plate.

"Coffee's in the kitchen Owen." Ianto said, handing the remainder of his fruit salad to Owen, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks Tea-boy."

"I'm going to get ready Yan, then we can leave." Jack said, standing and making his way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later they were all leaving towards the hub, and in Ianto's case, hoping they could make it through the day without passing out from sheer exhaustion. He'd gone a day or two without sleep, but he'd been younger then, and had worked far less so he'd had the ability to keep going, now he felt he was being run ragged and he hoped he could keep up.

"We're here." Jack said happily. He missed the hub.

"Great." Ianto said as Owen pulled up behind them.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic Yan, you might get a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Jack, just tired."

"Take a nap in the bunker."

Ianto glared at Jack.

"The hub would fall apart in a day if I were to nap."

"True." Jack admitted, kissing Ianto gently on the cheek.

"Let's go." Ianto muttered, leaving the car and heading for the hub. Jack followed as Owen parked and made his way towards the others.

"Jack." Tosh said, smiling widely at her friend.

"TOSH." Jack returned with a genuine smile of his own.

"How's everything."

"Good, I can come back to work." Jack sounded so happy.

"So I noticed." Tosh said, watching Ianto make his way to the kitchen. They all needed coffee.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Jack asked, taking a seat at his office, missing the smell of the place.

"Well, we've been working on a case for a while, people turning up missing. Some say they've seen people vanish into thin air." Tosh said, watching Gwen stalk around the room.

"Any connections?" Jack asked, nodding in thanks to Ianto who brought him a cup of tea.

"No, different ages, races and professions. They didn't even go to the same school. It's odd, I mean they're all women but nothing else...and if that's the only common factor we have our work cut out for us."

"That is odd. Keep digging, there has to be a connection to narrow it down. Gwen, Ianto, I want you two on the missing person's families, find out everything you can about our victims. Owen, I need you to run a scan of the area's they were last seen and give me the readings by the end of the day." Jack commanded and watched his team nod before leaving to do as they were told.

00000000000000000000000

"I can't believe this." Gwen complained as soon as they were out of ear shot from Jack.

"Cram it Gwen. We have a job to do." Ianto said, trying to keep his professionalism in tact.

"Ever since the two of you have been back it's always something and I'm tired of it. I didn't do anything so you have no right to take it out on me."

Ianto wanted to tell her how wrong she was but he bit his tongue and got into the SUV. He knew technically she hadn't done anything but it still hurt to work along side someone who cared so little about your welfare.

"What exactly have we been taking out on you? What kind of hardships have we put on you?" Ianto asked and Gwen snapped her mouth shut, not knowing what there was to say.

"I thought so. Keep your petty problems to yourself and let's get our job done."


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto frantically searched the hub top to bottom, from the bunker to the autopsy bay and the more places he searched the more his worry increased. He was on the verge of tears by the time he'd finished searching the whole of the hub and he prayed he was wrong.

"OWEN!" Ianto screamed, hoping to get the medic's attention.

Owen was standing in front of Ianto faster than the Welsh could blink, with panic clearly visible in his usually calm face.

"What is it?" Owen asked, his lack of sarcasm showed his worry over the situation.

"I don't know what to do." Ianto admitted, tears streaming down his face as he tried to explain the situation.

"What happened?"

"Jack's missing." Ianto said, choking back a sob.

"Calm down now, did you search..." Owen went to say but Ianto cut him off.

"I've searched our flat (shortly after Jack had been on bed rest Ianto had referred to the flat as theirs since all of Jack's things were there anyway) I've searched the whole of the hub and his favorite hang outs...Owen I can't find him...what if what's happening to the others happened to him?" Ianto asked, wiping at his tears.

"What makes you think he's missing? He could have just wandered off for a bit." Owen asked and Ianto shook as he answered.

"I was talking to him one minute and the next he was gone. I thought his vortex manipulator had malfunctioned so I searched all night and...nothing."

"We'll find him Ianto. We'll find him if it's the last thing we do." Owen swore, grabbing Ianto and bringing him in for a hug, listening to the usually composed man sob.

"What's wrong?" It was Tosh and she sounded worried as she saw Owen hugging Ianto.

"Jack's become a victim." Owen explained and Tosh's eyes widened before she ran for her computer.

"Jack has a tracking device on him." Tosh explained, clicking away on the computer to find Jack's coordinates, and hoping he'd still be on earth. If he wasn't on earth there was nothing they could do.

"The tracking device has been deactivated Tosh." Owen noted.

"Semantics Owen. I can still find him. Deactivated or not it still sends out a signal and it's just a matter of finding the frequency the signal is being transmitted at." Tosh explained.

"Let's hope you're right." Owen answered, continuing to hold Ianto who was clinging to Owen for support. Ianto had never in his life been so afraid.

000000000000000000000000

"Why four bedrooms?" Those were the last words Jack had heard Ianto say before his world was spinning. It felt like he was in a tornado being spun around repeatedly and it wasn't settling with his stomach too well.

When the world finally stopped spinning, Jack immediately threw up everything he had eaten for the last five years it seemed. It took a while but when his stomach was finally empty, Jack wiped at his mouth and looked around. He looked to be in a warehouse, blocked off from any natural light. It was dark and it smelled moist, like the place hadn't been used or cleaned in years and it made Jack second guess his sick spot. If he was going to be stuck here for a bit the smell of vomit wasn't something he would want to be stuck with.

Knowing he really shouldn't wonder in a situation like this, Jack straightened his coat and made his way around the room, trying to find a clue as to who had done this.

"Hello?" Jack called before mentally kicking himself. Whoever answered him wouldn't be someone he wanted to talk to.

"Why are you here?" A woman asked, looking up from her place on the floor. She'd apparently found herself a place to hide because Jack had had no idea she was there.

"I don't know." Jack admitted, hoping to get this woman to trust her enough to talk to him.

"So far only woman have been brought here and only ever for the same reason." The woman said, tears falling from her eyes as she looked frantically side to side, hoping THEY wouldn't come back for her.

"What reason is that?" Jack asked, leaning down to look her in the eye.

"Stem cells..." The woman said and Jack's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, throat dry.

"Yeah, I'm next in like to be taken. I've been hiding for days hoping they can't find me, but it's their warehouse...they know where to look."

"I'll help you." Jack promised as he wiped her tears away. "I promise I won't let them come near you."

00000000000000000000000000000

"Found him." Tosh said, shouting in victory. "He's in a warehouse about a day's drive from here. Let me load his coordinates into the GPS and we can go."

"I'll get our supplies." Ianto said, having finally calmed enough to let anger over take him. Whoever had taken Jack would pay.

Supplies packed and coordinates loaded, Owen and Tosh made their way to the SUV, waiting on Ianto who was on the phone with Gwen.

"Either come with us or keep the hub, your call." Ianto said into the phone.

"I'm too far off, I'll keep the hub...bring him back safe." Gwen said, hanging up and Ianto sighed before making his way into the driver seat.

"Ready?" Ianto asked, and when Owen and and Tosh nodded, he drove off towards Jack.

00000000000000000000000

"They're coming." The woman said, tears falling from her eyes in her worry over the situation.

"Hide, I've got this." Jack said helping to cover her. "My name's Jack."

"Wendy." The woman said before she was covered with boxes and such to keep hidden.

"Jack Harkness...what a surprise."

Jack looked up and frowned at who he saw. He thought he'd left that bastard in his past but his past just kept catching up with him.

"John." Jack said, malice in his voice.

"Don't sound so happy to see me." John Hart said, smiling at Jack.

"I would have been happy to see you, if this wasn't what you did in your spare time." Jack said, pointing around the room.

"Oh come on now, it's not bad. I just need stem cells. I don't hurt the mothers all that much, I mean they do live."

"And exactly how long do they live?" Jack asked, frowning.

"About a minute or two, but they survive."

"Oh goodie." Jack said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"You wound me. Grab him." John said, issuing his guards to grab for Jack.

Jack fought off the guards easy enough and looked at John, a little out of breath.

"I don't need you alive to harvest your kid Jack, don't make me kill you."

"You can't." Jack said, fear clawing at his throat. He didn't want his son to die.

"So you keep saying." John said, grabbing a pistol and aiming it at Jack's head. "But I can prove you wrong."

Jack closed his eyes and braced himself as he heard the gunshot and felt the bullet enter his head, but there was no death, and barely any pain.

"What the fuck?" John asked, anger spurring him to pull the trigger again, and again the bullet punctured Jack's head and again the wound healed too fast for Jack to be able to die.

"That's fine, I can just cut it out of you while you're still alive." John said and Jack's fear built. How long could his body protect the baby before it too failed him. How long could he go with immediately healing wounds before the energy had worn itself out...He didn't know but he hoped the others found him before his body gave up.

000000000000000000000

"All day drive my ass. I made it in..." Ianto looked down at his watch "Four hours."

"Almost killed us in the process." Owen said, grabbing his medical kit and running from the car and into the warehouse Jack was being kept at, Ianto and Tosh not far behind, both severely armed.

Ianto looked around the warehouse and had to take a breath to calm his stomach, the place was damp and horrid smelling, he had no idea how Jack had put up with the smell.

Ianto made his way around ahead of everyone, trying to assess the situation. He couldn't die, they could.

"Who's there?" Ianto asked, pointing his gun at the moving pile of rubbish.

"Don't shoot." Came a woman's voice and Ianto lowered his gun.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked, kneeling before the Wendy.

"Just perfect." She said, raising a gun and aiming it at Ianto's head. "John told me I'd be spared if I kept you lot out."

And with that said she pulled the trigger to the screams of Tosh and Owen. Ianto fell to the floor, dead, as Wendy raised the gun towards Owen.

"I'm sorry. I just want my baby to live." She said, going to pull the trigger.

Tosh wasn't going to let Owen die as well so she raised her own gun and with a well aimed shot, took the woman down.

Once the woman was dead, Owen and Tosh ran to Ianto, tears falling from their eyes for their lost friend.

"Jack is not going to be happy." Owen said between tears and Tosh nodded, lowering her hand to pet Ianto's hair.

Ianto gasped and shot up, grabbing his chest and groaning in agony. It didn't matter how many times he died and came back, it still hurt like a bitch.

"You're like Jack?" Owen asked, wiping his face and checking Ianto's head for any remaining wound.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ianto said standing and making his way to the back of the warehouse.

"Is this what you meant by fixed point in time?" Tosh asked and Ianto nodded.

"I'll explain later, let's go."

0000000000000000000000000

"Your body is being annoying." John said, trying so hard to cut into Jack's abdomen, but the cut healed instantaneously and it was starting to annoy the piss out of him.

Jack would respond but he was in agony. The cut might heal immediately but the pain wasn't less because of it. With every new cut Jack would scream in pain, but he couldn't even get a breather since John was relentless, trying so hard to get Jack's abdomen open. Nothing was making sense, how was his body doing this? Why hadn't it done the same thing when the Doctor was cutting the aboriri out? It just made no sense, but his body hurt too much for Jack to think anymore.

"Maybe if I kill the kid your body will have nothing to protect so I can cut out it's remains." John hypothesized, grabbing a larger knife.

Jack was struggling against his restraints harder now. He hated feeling powerless, he just hoped and prayed that the team would get to him in time.

The door was kicked open and Ianto came into view, which made Jack relax a bit and close his eyes to the welcoming darkness.

000000000000000000000000000

Jack opened his eyes and looked around his and Ianto's bedroom and sighed happily. They'd gotten to him in time and they were all safe. Ianto was lying next to him on the bed and didn't look to be moving any time soon.

"Owen checked you over, the baby's heart rate is a bit high, but it'll even itself out as the day progresses and you are perfectly fine." Ianto said, opening his arms for Jack, who turned and held onto Ianto for dear life.

"I don't know how." Jack admitted and Ianto shrugged.

"Who cares how, I'm just glad you're okay."

"But he cuts healed instantly...that's never happened before."

"We'll figure it out Cariad." Ianto said, placing a kiss to the top of Jack's head.

"I hope so...I'm worried."


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto sat up in bed and watched Jack sleep. He was too worried to get any sleep. He wanted to call the Doctor, but at the same time he was worried how the Doctor would take being called on about such a thing. It wasn't life threatening...by any means, but Jack had worried himself to sleep and now here was Ianto, biting his nails to stubs in his worry over the captain. This wasn't healthy and they needed to figure it out.

Looking down at Jack as the man slept, Ianto made up his mind and with a kiss to Jack's forehead he stood and left the room. Flipping Jack's phone open he looked through the numbers until he found the one he'd been looking for and dialed it.

Putting the phone to his ear he waited, biting at his thumb nail vicious until the Doctor answered.

"Ianto, to what can I attribute this sudden call after...what's it been...three...four months?" The Doctor asked.

"It's been three days Doctor." Ianto said.

"Maybe for you, it's been months for me. I've been to seven different galaxies, three different times, and I've already visited your son on his first birthday."

Ianto smiled. "What's he look like?"

"Spoilers. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Something's happened with Jack and we're worried...him more than me and if you could come and help us understand it...that'd be great." Ianto said, not really getting his hopes up.

"I'd love nothing more. I could do with a break. I'm bringing a friend by the name of Donna. She's a friend." The doctor explained and Ianto chuckled.

"When can I expect you?"

"Well I'm not partial to breaking your home so I'll be about soon-ish...I can't guarantee much."

"I'll put on some tea." Ianto said, hanging up the phone and setting the kettle to boil.

Once the kettle was set on the stove Ianto made his way to their room. It was five in the morning so Jack wouldn't be too happy to be woken, but he'd be happy to see the Doctor and besides, they had the day off so they could sleep later.

"Cariad?" Ianto said, trying to wake Jack gently.

"Five more minutes." Jack mumbled, pulling the covers over his face to block out the hall light.

"The Doctor's on his way with someone named Donna." Ianto explained watching Jack peek his head out from the blanket.

"Why's the Doctor coming?" Jack asked, confused.

"I phoned him. Up you get, I've put tea on."

Jack grumbled but sat up in bed and tried to tame his hair without leaving the bed. Failing that, he stood and padded into the bathroom with a frown. He would love nothing more than to sleep but the Doctor was coming and he had so much to ask about...things that were worrying him badly.

Taking a quick shower and throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt, Jack settled his hair, brushed his teeth and made his way into the living room and smiled as Ianto handed him a cup of tea.

"You are an angel." Jack said, placing a kiss to Ianto's waiting lips.

"I am?" Ianto asked.

"You are." Jack confirmed with another kiss.

Things were about to get serious when knocking made them fly apart.

"Come in then." Ianto said, turning to make two more cups for their guests.

"What happened to John...I forgot to ask." Jack asked, opening the door for the Doctor, who hadn't yet come in.

"Dead." Ianto said, going back to his business of making tea. Tea he was good at, conversations on dead people...not so much.

Jack nodded and looked over at the Doctor who was smiling brightly with a small box in hand.

"Doctor." Jack addressed.

"Jack, I brought cookies, oh and Donna. Donna, this is Jack and that one in the kitchen is Ianto. Ianto, Jack, this is Donna." The Doctor introduced.

"Good to meet you. Get in, you're letting the heat out." Ianto called from the kitchen and the others laughed.

"It's nice to meet you." Jack said, letting them in and having them take a seat on the couch.

"So what's this I hear about worrisome circumstances?" The Doctor asked, grabbing the offered tea and taking a sip. "This is marvelous."

"Thank you." Ianto said, taking a seat on the loveseat next to Jack, who was still working on his own tea.

"No, he's right. It's really good." Donna said marveling at the taste.

"I've had quite a bit of practice." Ianto said smiling at the compliments.

"So, tell me what's going on." The Doctor said, placing his cup on the coffee table.

"I was shot, twice, and repeatedly cut into and the wounds healed instantaneously...so fast, in fact, that I didn't even have time to die..." Jack explained the worry over the situation clearly present.

"Wait...what's this about being shot and living..." Donna asked, looking at the doctor.

"Jack and Ianto are a fixed point in time, neither is able to die, well they can die, they just come back...something with rose, long ago, I'll explain later." The Doctor said, bidding Jack to continue.

"How long will this happen? How is it happening? Why didn't it happen when you removed the aboriri...What if it's dangerous...What if it makes me able to die later..."

"Okay once question at a time...or I could just explain. Your body is on overdrive now that the pregnancy isn't threatened..." 

"PREGNANCY?" Donna shouted, getting the Doctor's attention.

"Donna, please. I'll explain later..."

"No, go ahead. It's never been explained to me." Ianto said, grabbing a cookie and picking at it, not really hungry.

"In the 31st century the one child law was put into effect all over earth and selected abortions ran hell all over the planet. Males started to outnumber females quite a bit. Every culture valued the males more than females and the population was dwindling to extinction. Instead of keeping the females around, the scientists came up with a means of impregnating the men to help boost the population and the changes they made to the males stuck through generations. This was done at the genetic level, it wasn't an implanted uterus...they'd toyed with that idea but people were still choosing to keep the male children and the female population was still suffering, so they made it permanent. Something that could be passed down from parent to child, and by the 51st century it was a common occurrence."

"Hell of a rant Doctor." Donna said.

"That's the gist of it though." Jack said looking at Ianto to see if he had any lingering questions.

"That's unthinkable." Ianto said, anger evident in his face. "What should it matter if they're boy or girl? Shouldn't you love your child regardless?"

"Not everyone thinks like us Ianto. There are people in China and India that already practice selective abortions and infanticide just to have a son." Jack explained and Ianto looked saddened by this.

"But what did those babies ever do to them?"

"Humans aren't all good Ianto."

"As a whole they are wonderful, brilliant and good at heart...but there are those who are horrid...some I wish didn't exist." The Doctor explained and Ianto sighed.

"So...who's pregnant." Donna asked, looking at Jack and Ianto.

"That would be me." Jack said smiling at the look Donna gave him.

"Congratulations..." Donna said, sounding awkward.

"Thank you."

"Now onto your concern. The instant healing will last until your son is born, then your body will revert back to it's original state, meaning you'll die, gasp awake and so on. As to why...well your body knows the pregnancy is viable so the energy is keeping him safe. Your pregnancy wasn't viable when I removed the aboriri, only when the aboriri was gone was your pregnancy considered viable by your body." The Doctor explained.

"So can the baby get hurt?" Ianto asked.

"No. His body will do everything it can to preserve the baby's safety. Nothing can hurt him as long as he eats and sleeps."

"That should be easy enough." Jack said, smiling and taking another sip of his cooling tea.

"Thank you for everything." Ianto said, looking pointedly at the Doctor.

"It's the least I could do." The Doctor said.

"Oh and that cot you gave us is beautiful. It's in storage right now, since we're looking for a house to move into, but it is absolutely gorgeous...where did you get it?" Ianto asked, curious.

"It was mine." The Doctor said, full of meaning. It could have either been his when he was young, or his for the children he used to have, they would never know.

"Well, best be going." The Doctor said standing.

"But you barely just got here." Jack pointed out and the Doctor shrugged.

"Things to do, people to see, places to explore. I never stick around. Gets boring really."

"I don't know how to take that, but stop by when you can yes?"

"I can't, but I will."

Jack and Ianto bid farewell to the Doctor and Donna, who still looked awkward around the couple, and looked at each other, happiness written all over their faces. Their son was going to be okay, and as a parent, you can't hope for much more than that.

000000000000000000000000000

It'd been three weeks since the Doctor had come by and Jack and Ianto had finally gone house shopping before it became too apparent that Jack was pregnant. They'd looked daily for a week with no luck and finally they found one that seemed to fit the bill.

"How about this one? It's got four bedrooms, three baths, the biggest kitchen I've ever seen and it's within our price range." Ianto said, looking at the laundry room and marveling at the size.

"It's gorgeous." Jack admitted, walking from one room to the other and smiling happily at having found what they were looking for.

"So, are you willing to bid?" The agent asked, walking over to them.

Jack's phone rang as he was about to answer, holding a finger up he answered the call.

"Harkness."

"Jack, you're late for your checkup." Owen said and Jack sighed.

"I'll be by in fifteen minutes." Jack said hanging up the phone and turning to the agent. "If Ianto has no problems with it, I'm happy with this place."

"Then we'll bid...while we have you, I have a flat I need to sell." Ianto said.

"Come by my office in the morning and we can draw up the papers to begin selling your flat." The agent said, smiling kindly at Ianto.

"Alright, let us know if our bid gets accepted."

"No problem."

Jack and Ianto took their leave, smiling brightly at the house that could very well become theirs. Jack had insisted on a four bedroom, just in case, and Ianto was happy to oblige. He wasn't going to say no to more kids...he was just worried about how he was going to break this news to his sister and mam. They had every right to know about the changes in his life. Jack was going to be a part of his family for as long as they were both alive and while Rhiannon and his mam were alive, they deserved to see them and know the truth. They had earned the right.

"Want to meet the family?" Ianto asked, once they were in the SUV.

"I would love to." Jack said.

"Okay, I'll set it up...we need to be honest with them...about everything."

"Yeah." Jack sounded unsure.

"They'll understand...and if they don't they'll have no part in our family." Ianto said, adamant.

"Okay, we can tell them."


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto and Jack pulled up to the hub and Jack sighed looking down. He needed to tell Ianto, but in a way he was worried. If he told Ianto about Alice and Stephan then he could lose the Welshman...who wants to be with someone who has a daughter older than you?

"Ianto, I've been meaning to tell you something..." Jack sounded unsure.

"Go on then." Ianto said, reassuring smile on his face as he switched off the ignition.

"I have a daughter...her name is Alice. Her mother and I got together and when I found out she was pregnant, I told her everything I was...I wanted her to know there was a chance that Alice could be the same and when it turned out she wasn't...well...it broke her heart and I wasn't allowed to see her. Alice is older than you by almost ten years and she has a son, Stephan, who thinks I'm his uncle..."

"You two close?" Ianto asked, unfazed.

"I want to be, but she wants nothing to do with me...she resents me." Jack said, wiping at his face angrily. Damn hormones.

"Oh, I'll invite them to the family get together regardless. If Alice wants to show, she can, if not then that's her call." Ianto said, grabbing out his planner and writing a few things down. "The get together is going to be a week from now, I think, before you show too much so you won't be too uncomfortable." Ianto explained, putting his planner back into his pocket.

"I couldn't possibly love you more than I do now...how can you be so understanding...of everything?" Jack asked and Ianto shrugged.

"I died daily for nine months, compared to that...everything else is so insignificant. Why get upset over the unchangeable when you can live in the moment with the person you love. And besides, I love you regardless of your past, or your Doctor fetish or anything else that might come up. I believe that loving you, here and now, is more important than getting pissy over you having had a life before you met me." Ianto explained and Jack smiled. This man was too perfect for him.

"I love you too Ianto."

"Good, it'd be awkward if this was one sided." Ianto said, smiling and getting out of the car. "Coming?"

"Yeah!" Jack said, following Ianto to the hub.

"Morning everyone." Jack said, looking at Tosh, Gwen and Owen, who were sat around whispering.

"I said, MORNING everyone." Jack said a bit louder and watched with amusement as the others jumped apart.

"Alright then mate, to my table with you." Owen said leading the way to his medical bay.

"Be there in five." Jack said, looking at the blushing faces of Gwen and Tosh. "What's this about then?"

"Don't bother sir, they are an unbreakable force. I've tried everything, they won't say a thing." Ianto said, prepping coffee and tea.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, walking closer and looking the girls up and down.

"Yup." Tosh said, turning and running towards her computers.

"Jack...can I talk to you?" Gwen asked and Jack nodded, a smile on his face.

"Let me finish with my check up. Meet me in my office in about twenty minutes." Jack said and Gwen nodded, walking over to Ianto and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said and Ianto turned to look at her.

"Whatever for?" Ianto asked.

"Everything." She said, blushing.

"I see." Ianto said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"I've been a right prat recently and..."

"You have Rhys, don't ruin the chance you have with him because you want someone you can't have." Ianto said and Gwen frowned.

"I could have had him, had I wanted him..."

"You had wanted him and for a bit he had wanted you and when he could not have you he came to me. I was safe, I was able to give him what he wanted without the troubles of a 'normal' life. For me, normal didn't matter...he mattered. I didn't want him one day and throw him away the next." Ianto said and Gwen sighed.

"I was torn..."

"You're still torn. There's really no way around it Gwen. You're the kind of person who really can't figure out their lot in life, and that's fine, as long as you stay out of my relationship with Jack."

"There is no relationship Ianto. He'll leave you before you get old and die." Gwen said and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"He won't." Ianto assured.

"He will. He hates watching those around him die, and you will die."

"I won't."

"Maybe not today, but one day soon, sooner than he's willing to let you go. Your death will kill him Ianto, and you did this. You made him care and you're going to yank it from under his feet." Gwen sounded sure of herself.

"I can't die Gwen." Ianto said, taking a sip of his tea.

"What?" Gwen asked, eyes narrowed in anger.

"I can't die." Ianto repeated, as though he were talking to a child.

"How?" Gwen sounded furious.

"I don't know."

"Bloody hell...you really can't die?"

"I really can't die."

"I hate you Jones." Gwen said, turning to leave.

"Feeling's mutual Cooper, but I will have your back regardless of how much I dislike you." Ianto said, watching Gwen make her way to Jack's office.

Ianto shook his head and continued looking at the empty cups of coffee before him. The others hadn't come for their cup yet, which meant he'd have to take it to them, which was difficult, given the circumstances of the last ten minutes. Oh how he hated those who couldn't keep to themselves.

"Yan?"

Ianto shook his head and looked up at Jack, who was looking at him with worry.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh...yes...just fine really." Ianto said, placing a kiss to Jack's lips.

"If things get too much for you, you let me know." Jack said and Ianto nodded and finished making coffee for the team. As much as today was over bearing, he would get through it, he had to.

There were timed when he wished he could take Jack and run to a different planet...somewhere they could live uninterrupted and raise their children with little fear of the future, but Ianto was a realist. Jack wouldn't leave, and even if he did it would eat him up that he left the team and the planet defenseless, so he was resigning himself to a fate on earth for however long they lived.

"GET OUT!" Ianto heard Jack shouting and immediately ran to Jack's office as fast as his legs could carry him.

Opening the door he noticed Jack pointing his gun at Gwen with a fiery vengeance in his eyes.

"Cariad, put the gun down." Ianto prompted, walking over to Jack calmly.

"Not until she leaves." Jack said, steadying his hold on the gun.

"What did I do Jack? I was only being honest about your options." Gwen said, flinching as Jack cocked the gun.

"What did she do Jack?" Ianto asked, grabbing the gun out of Jack's hands.

"She told me if the kid was the reason I was with you that I could just abort the damn thing." Jack said, malice in his voice.

"That's not what I said. If you put it that way it makes me sound like an ass." Gwen said, sounding put upon.

"Then what did you say Gwen?" Ianto asked, turning his attention to her.

"Never mind. You're going to take it the wrong way anyway."

"Oh no, please. I would _love_ to know."

"Nothing, never mind. I'll just be going now." Gwen turned and walked out of the office with her head held low. She had crossed a line and she knew it.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked, grabbing Jack's face.

"I'll be fine." Jack answered as his anger slowly diminished.

"How's the baby?" Ianto asked, changing the subject.

"He's healthy." Jack answered, smile gracing his lips. Their son was progressing perfectly for where he was at in his gestation and Jack couldn't be happier.

"I was thinking of a name for him." Ianto said, taking a seat on the desk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I was thinking of naming him Saben."

"Love it." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto soundly. The day may be salvageable yet.


	13. Chapter 13

A week isn't that long to the average person and it seems to go by even faster when they have something to look forward to. That's exactly how it was for Jack and Ianto. They had their family get together that was happening in about half hour's time and Jack was freaking out. He'd picked out seven different outfits for the occasion, none of which he'd settled on, and so had thrown all of them back into the closet – Ianto would be PISSED at him, but that was a different story all together – and went rummaging around in the dresser drawers.

Freak out aside, though, he was happy. Their bid had gone through and now the paper work was being finalized on their new house and Ianto's flat had quite a few interested viewers, he'd already been called out of work three times to show his flat around to the people interested, so there was that going for them as well.

All good things aside, it hadn't been the easiest week they'd had to deal with. Gwen was furious at the two of them, but hadn't done anything against the rules and so their hands were tied in what they could and could not do to her. Yes, they could make her disappear – it was Torchwood after all – but was that really the solution to their problems? Neither of them liked to kill unless it was mandatory and regardless of how annoying and rude Gwen was being, her continued existence hadn't physically harmed anyone, so they just had to live with her, but Ianto was reaching the end of his rope with her and it was only a matter of time before he showed her her place, by force if needed.

"Ready?" Ianto asked, poking his head into the room.

"No!" Jack said, defeated.

"What's the matter?"

"Aside from all the usual questions going through my head, my stomach won't let me fit into anything besides my work pants, and only because I always have them be a little on the looser side so I can run in them better...our kid is fat." Jack rambled, looking at the snug fitting slacks he was wearing.

"That's good, it means he's healthy." Ianto assured and had Jack stand from the bed. "You look fine to me Jack, no need to fuss."

"I hope so." Jack mumbled before grabbing a sweatshirt and putting it on.

"Now you look comfortable, which is also good. Go sit on the couch and I'll bring you tea. Mam and Rhiannon will be here soon and Alice declined to come, I'm afraid." Ianto explained.

"I knew she would. She's never been too fond of me."

"Her loss."

Jack smiled at his Welshman. Ianto knew just what to say and just how to say it to make him feel that much better. He wondered daily how exactly he had gotten lucky enough to get everything he'd ever wanted in one man, but he was glad for it as he made his way to the couch to take a seat. Ianto's flat might not have been huge, but it was big enough for a six seat dining room set and a comfortable sized living room set, minus a television – thanks to the Doctor – and a comfortable set of decorations, nothing fancy, Ianto wasn't posh, just enjoyed certain fine things...such as his suits.

"Here you are Cariad." Ianto said, handing Jack a cup of tea, for which Jack smiled and blew Ianto a kiss.

Ianto smiled and walked into the kitchen to finish up dinner for his family. Ianto had always enjoyed cooking and so when the opportunity arose, he was all the happier for it.

A knock caught Jacks attention and the captain visibly tensed as he stood to answer the door. He had no idea what he was going to say to Ianto's mam, since he'd never met her before, and as for Rhiannon...she might not remember him...and if she did, it wouldn't be of the here and now, it would be of a time when two random men burst into her home and beat up her tad.

With a hesitant sigh, Jack opened the door and smiled.

"Hello." Jack said, trying so hard to keep it together.

"Hello there darling. Is this where Ianto Jones lives?" The older woman, who Jack assumed was Ianto's mam, asked.

"Yes mam, I'm in the kitchen." Ianto called adding the finishing touches to the roast he was preparing before popping it back into the oven for the last half hour.

"Oh good, I thought I'd had the wrong flat, since they all look the same and all, who are you?" She asked and Jack had to smile at her straight forward attitude.

"My name is Jack ma'am." Jack said, a little more confident.

"Ianto's boss Jack?" Rhiannon asked and Jack had to smile. Obviously she remembered him.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again."

"On better terms no doubt." Rhiannon said. Jack nodded and stepped aside to allow them entrance.

Ianto's family made their way into the house and sat on the couch, waiting for Ianto to come out of the kitchen with whatever refreshment he had on hand.

"I never got your name Mrs. Jones." Jack said.

"No, you didn't." Ianto's mam said, frowning at Jack.

"Mam, behave." Ianto shouted from the kitchen, hoping to convey his dislike of the situation.

"I'm Efa."

"Good to meet you." Jack said, smile still in place.

"You're a hard man to read Jack." Efa said, looking at Jack as though he were the most fascinating creature on the planet.

"I'm not meant to be read." Jack answered, smile faltering but still there.

"Who are you to my Ianto?" Efa asked, anger clearly obvious in her icy stare.

"Mam, we'll get to that, right now let me finish dinner." Ianto called again from the kitchen.

"And why aren't you helping him? He was gracious enough to invite you to his home, get up and help." Efa would be the one to test Jack's patience, he was sure of it.

"Unless you want us to be needing the fire department, I suggest keeping me out of the kitchen." Jack said with eyes full of mirth.

"Rhiannon, go help your brother."

"Mam, it's fine. Just sit and I'll be out with coffee and tea soon."

"Tea for me. I'm not allowed too much caffeine." Efa said, looking pointedly at Jack. What had he done to get on her bad side already.

"Alright Mam, two cups of each then." Ianto said, finishing up the drinks, turning down the oven and placing the tray on the coffee table before taking a seat.

"Thank's Ianto." Jack said with a smile before grabbing for his cup.

Efa continued looking at Jack with purpose as she too grabbed her cup of tea. Rhiannon, embarrassed as she was of her mother, kept to herself as she drank from the cup of coffee she had been brought.

"So, Rhiannon, how are the kids?" Jack asked and Rhiannon immediately perked up.

"They're well, with Johnny, my husband, right now but their grades are good and they seem to be calming down a bit now."

"Good to know. I remember you telling me how hyper they are." Jack said and immediately regretted bringing it up as Efa's eyes darkened.

"She feeds them too much junk and they're not particularly well behaved. They have no discipline."

"Mam, I won't ask you to behave again." Ianto threatened and Efa sighed.

"This tea is wonderful Ianto." Efa said, sounding downright chipper, in complete contract to her earlier behavior.

"Thank you Mam."

Small talk continued for a while yet until the kitchen timer alerted Ianto that food had finished and it was time to dish up. With a smile to his family, Ianto made his way to the kitchen while Jack guided Rhiannon and Efa to their seats before pouring them each a glass of wine.

Dinner was a quiet affair and the time was fast approaching when Ianto and Jack would tell Rhiannon and Efa everything they were and Jack was terrified. Efa didn't seem to be the understanding type and he worried for Ianto. Obviously the relationship between the two wasn't that strong and this would push it over the edge bad enough that it might break beyond repair.

Jack was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door and Ianto looked up to Jack with a hopeful smile. Maybe Alice had changed her mind after all and Jack would be able to reunite with his family.

"I'll get it." Ianto said, standing and walking to the door. With a hopeful glance towards Jack he opened the door and frowned at who he saw. Holding a finger up towards the others Ianto exited the house and closed the door behind him. Jack frowned at this but didn't question him. Ianto knew what he was doing.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Gwen, I'm having a family dinner. Can this wait?" Ianto asked and Gwen shook her head.

"No. I'm done being second best. I love Jack more than you possibly could." Gwen said, delusional.

"You're an adult Gwen. Start acting like one."

"Why do you get him? Why do you get to have everything you want thrown at you?"

"It's not that simple Gwen." Ianto said, pinching the bridge of his nose. His patience was wearing thin.

"Oh, right, because everyone gets what they want all the damn time."

"What about Rhys? What about your life outside Torchwood?" Ianto asked and Gwen looked furious.

"He left me, said he couldn't be with someone like me. He called me a selfish bitch, can you believe that? ME? A selfish bitch? Right."

"And what do you call this? Coming here at night, on my only day off, ruining my family dinner just to tell me you love my boyfriend...what exactly does that make you?" Ianto asked, anger flaring.

"Your boyfriend?" Gwen guffawed. How DARE HE?

"Gwen, go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone. I'm done with this. If I see you here again I won't be held responsible for what I do." Ianto threatened, eyes cold as ice.

Gwen shook with the intensity of her anger as she reached behind her and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Ianto.

"You're a moron, I've already told you I can't die."

"That's yet to be proven." Gwen said, aiming the gun at Ianto. "If I can't have him, no one can." And she pulled the trigger.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jack was taking another bite of his food, dwelling in the awkward silence that followed Ianto's departure and trying hard to ignore the ever increasing volume of the conversation Ianto was having with Gwen when he heard a gunshot just outside their flat.

Jack's eyes widened as he grabbed for his gun and made a bee line to the door, hoping Ianto was alright.

Throwing open the door Jack's heart stopped at what he saw. There was Ianto, lying on the ground, dead, and Gwen standing above him with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I knew he could die." Gwen said.

Jack was furious at what he saw and he must have focused in on the events on the front steps because he didn't notice Rhiannon and Efa until their screams filled his ear. Raising his gun he aimed it at Gwen and with a well timed shot – since she was now running away – took her down. This deserved more than retcon could do.

"I need the two of you to calm down." Jack said, leaning down and holding Ianto close to him, tears falling from his eyes. Jack knew Ianto wouldn't stay dead but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt to see him lifeless and bleeding

"Get away from him. We have to call the cops...Ianto?" Rhiannon was wrecked as tears fell down her face in streams. Thankfully Jack was blocking the whole of the door so neither Rhiannon nor Efa could get through.

"I said calm down. I promise you, he'll be fine. Just give him some air."

"He didn't just scrape his fucking knee, he's been shot." Efa yelled, trying to get passed Jack and toward her son, but when that failed she fell to her knees and knelt her head on Jack's back, sobbing.

A gasp and a shout of pain caused Efa and Rhiannon to look at Jack and notice Ianto flailing and gripping Jack's shirt with everything in him.

"It's okay Yan, I've got you."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack helped Ianto to his feet before grabbing for his phone and calling Owen, who answered on the third ring, sounding irritated.

"What?"

"Owen, I need a clean up at Ianto's flat. Bring Tosh and make sure you take Gwen to the cells." Jack said, checking Ianto over and having him sit on the couch. Rhiannon and Efa still in shock at the situation.

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"She shot Ianto, and until I find out what the hell her problem is, she's going to be in the cells, just do it." Jack said, hanging up the phone and walking outside. The neighbors had heard the gun shot and had gathered outside to witness the scene.

"Torchwood's got it covered. Back inside with you lot." Jack shouted and watched as the neighbors walked back into their home and closed their doors.

Jack ran over to Gwen, who was face down on the ground, blood seeping from her leg wound as she tried to crawl away.

"You won't get far." Jack insisted, kneeling and cuffing her. "You brought this on yourself."

It wasn't long before Tosh and Owen showed up and dragged her into the SUV kicking and screaming before looking at Jack.

"What happened?" Tosh asked, slamming the SUV door.

"I'll fill you in later, right now I have damage control with the in-laws." Jack said, turning and walking away.

"The cells...really?" Tosh called after Jack, who stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah, really...retcon would be too good for her." Jack said.

Jack walked into the flat and was met with silence. Ianto sat on the couch, covered in his own blood while Rhiannon and Efa stared at him with shock and fear.

"Ianto, go shower and change and I'll make some tea." Jack said and watched Ianto nod before walking towards the bathroom. Jack walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on for some tea before turning his attention to Efa and Rhiannon.

"Go ahead, ask." Jack said, waiting for them to say something, anything.

"He...he was shot and then...I'm pretty sure he died...I mean he wasn't moving...what IS he?" Rhiannon asked, looking ready to run.

"He's human. He just...can't die. Well, he can die but he just doesn't stay dead. Like me." Jack explained a bit, hoping he wouldn't have to retcon them.

"What do you mean, like you?" Efa asked.

Jack turned to the sound of the boiling kettle and started making four cups of tea.

"I can't die. I haven't been able to die for a very long time." Jack explained grabbing the tray of cups and placing them on the coffee table before taking a seat.

"Why can't you die?" Rhiannon asked, grabbing a cup of tea in shaking hands.

"I don't know, something to do with the time vortex in the Tardis." Jack said, taking his own cup and taking a long sip.

"What's a time vortex?" Efa asked and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"It's the fundamental element of time. It's pure energy. It can make and unmake anything. It obliterated the Daleks that killed me and brought me back to life but in doing that it made me a fixed point in time. I can die but I won't stay dead."

"But...how is Ianto like you?" Efa asked, anger and frustration at the situation making her antsy.

"A fragment of the energy split from him and was given to me." Ianto said, walking into the living room wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, hair still wet from his shower and a smile on his face directed towards Jack, who smiled back and watched Ianto take his seat.

"I made you tea." Jack said, and Ianto smiled.

"Thank you Cariad." Ianto said, taking the cup and sighing.

"Cariad?" Efa asked, looking pointedly at Ianto.

"Jack and I are together." Ianto said matter of factly.

"But...I always thought...and now Jack?" Rhiannon stuttered.

"It's not men, it's just Jack, only Jack." Ianto said taking a sip and smiling at Jack. "This is good."

"I learned from the best." Jack smiled.

"Anything else we ought to know?" Efa asked, looking about ready to throw a fit.

"Yes." Ianto and Jack said together, watching Efa frown.

"Well, go on then." Efa demanded.

"Jack's pregnant." Ianto said, closing his eyes and waiting for the outburst.

"Well that's just not possible." Efa stood and paced the living room.

"I'm from the 51st century, it's very possible." Jack said, putting his tea cup down and standing to face Efa.

"I know you're not partial to me but it would mean the world to your me and your son if you didn't cut him out of your life because of my abnormalities."

"You're not abnormal cariad." Ianto assured, placing a hand on Jack's arm and looking pointedly at his mother.

"How can you expect me to accept this?" Efa asked, baffled.

"Mam it's not hard to accept...I mean it's hard to believe but not hard to accept. How far along are you Jack?" Rhiannon asked, trying so hard to wrap her mind around the impossible.

"Four months and a bit. So 18 weeks." Jack said taking his seat once more.

"Oh dear, I have some remedies for morning sickness, if you're in need." Rhiannon said, ignoring her mother's glare.

"Won't be needed Rhiannon, I won't be getting many symptoms. I might be moody later on down the line, or maybe crave a few things, but my early pregnancy always goes without symptoms." Jack said and Ianto snorted.

"What?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"I believe your sudden love of chocolate milk and hatred of coffee constitute symptoms"

"Okay, so apparently I get symptoms."

"But no morning sickness?" Rhiannon asked, baffled.

"None so far, and I've been pregnant a total of six times, this being my sixth pregnancy." Jack said.

"You have five children already?" Efa asked, glaring at Jack.

"No, I said I've been pregnant six times."

"Oh." Efa looked ashamed as she took a seat and fiddled with her necklace.

"Are the two of you to be married?" Rhiannon asked and Ianto looked puzzled.

"We can't marry here, not permitted."

"Then go to the states, they've got it legal in quite a few states, and a vacation would do you well." Rhiannon insisted and Ianto sighed.

"We can't leave Torchwood undefended for so long."

"So you're saying that you and Jack are the only people Torchwood has?" Efa asked.

"No, but we only had three other people, and now it's down to two thanks to Gwen's jealousy, two people can't hold down the fort very well."

"Hire more people." Rhiannon insisted and Jack laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted us to get married." Jack said with a smile.

"He's got to make an honest man out of you Jack." Efa said, glaring at her son.

"Have you any scan pictures of the babe?" Rhiannon asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, Owen gave me three copies, I'll go get them." Jack said, standing and walking to the room.

"How are you with all this Ianto?" Rhiannon asked.

"I'm happy." Ianto admitted with a smile.

"Do you love him?" Efa asked.

"Yes, I do love him mam. I wouldn't have been with him otherwise." Ianto insisted, watching his mam's reaction.

"He's not forcing..." Ianto held up a hand to silence Efa.

"Don't even bring that up mam. This was my choice."

Jack walked back into the living room holding two pictures and handing one to Rhiannon and another to Ianto, who had yet to see his son. Jack was going to surprise Ianto after the family had left, seeing as how Owen had given him the scan pictures that day, but now was just as well.

"Oh my god. He's beautiful." Ianto said, awe and love present on his face as he looked at the scan of his son, who was actually a distinguishable human baby now.

"Oh my, so tiny. I remember David and and Mica's scans...I remember feeling so overwhelmed about it all..." Rhiannon said, handing the scan to Efa who had tears brimming at her eyes as she looked at the picture.

"Oh Ianto, a marvelous creation this is." Efa said, wiping at her face.

"Thank you mam." Ianto said, not able to take his eyes off the scan of his son.

"If there's anything you need help with, Ianto, you let me know." Rhiannon said, taking the scan from Efa and putting it in her purse. She would be putting it on her fridge after showing her kids. She'd have to come up with a cover story about it, mind you, but she would let her kids know that their uncle Ianto was going to be a tad.

"Actually...Johnny's strong..." Ianto said and Rhiannon smiled.

"Yes, he is."

"Can he...help us move?"

"When?"

"End of the week." Ianto said, hoping things would work out. He needed the helping hand.

"He'll be there."


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto and Jack bid Rhiannon and Efa a good night and escorted them out before stiffening at the concept of what was to come. Neither was particularly happy to be going into the hub this late at night but it was needed. Gwen needed to be dealt with and it needed to be done that night.

"Leave the washing up for tomorrow, gather your coat and let's go." Jack said. Ianto did as he was asked, gathering a warm coat and exiting the flat after Jack, who was already waiting in the car. With a defeated sigh Ianto locked the door and made his way to the car before driving to the hub in complete silence. They were both too annoyed at the situation to really want to talk.

"Come on then." Ianto said, once they'd reached their destination

"Yeah. Do you want to handle it on your own?" Jack asked, looking intently at Ianto.

"I would like to, but you're more than welcome to be there with me." Ianto said and Jack nodded, wondering what the Welshman had in store for Gwen. Whatever it was couldn't be fun.

Walking into the hub, Ianto and Jack immediately noticed the stares they were getting. Owen and Tosh were staring them down, wondering what was in store for Gwen. She'd shot and killed one of their own, and though he hadn't stayed dead, this was part of an active case of harassment against Ianto. When Owen had killed Jack he'd been frantic and hadn't been thinking properly, none of them had and though it ate him up inside on a daily basis, he'd been forgiven because the circumstances surrounding Jack's death were nothing akin to those surrounding Ianto's. Owen hadn't had malice as his intent, he was frantic while Gwen was clearly wanting to hurt the couple to get her own way.

"Disable the CCTV." Ianto ordered and watched Tosh do as she was told while Owen just continued to stare, grateful that he'd been forgiven. He could have just as easily been in the same situation as Gwen was in now.

"We will be down in the cells, please do not intrude." Ianto said softly, hoping not to take out his anger on his two beloved friends who would have died to protect him.

"Alright mate, but I better get some coffee out of this." Owen finally said, watching Ianto's lips twitch up in an almost smile.

"I'll be sure to supply you with as much coffee as you want when this is all over." Ianto said, shaking his head at the ridiculousness.

Ianto and Jack made their way to the cells and looked at Gwen, who was sitting in the corner of the room with her head on her knees sobbing, her right leg having been bandaged due to the gun shot.

"Hello Gwen." Ianto said, watching as Gwen lifted her head to stare at him in shock.

"I killed you." She said, baffled.

"And I already told you, I can't die." Ianto said, with as much malice as he was able to produce. Ianto wasn't a malicious person and so it was hard for him to be able to do anything that required harming someone in any way, but for Gwen he would make an exception.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, ignoring Jack.

"No, I'm going to rehabilitate you." Ianto said, shrugging.

"Jack you can't let him do anything to me. I'm still a member of..." Gwen began only to be stopped by a glare from Jack.

"He can do whatever it is he wants to do. You KILLED him. He could have your arms for all I care." Jack said, making sure to let Gwen know how little he thought of her right now.

"As I was saying, I'm going to rehabilitate you until such time as I deem fit you are an acceptable member of Torchwood again. Then, and only then, will I allow Jack to retcon you and get your sorry ass out of my site." Ianto said.

Gwen shook with fear as she looked at Ianto. What would he do to her, how badly would he torture her? Would he use knives? Poison? Weevils? What was he going to do to her?

"Now, before we start I'm going to assess what is needed for your rehabilitation. I need you to look at me and properly apologize for killing me." Ianto said and Gwen glared.

"Why should I have to? It's not like you stayed dead." Gwen said, immediately regretting her answer as Ianto nodded calmly.

"Until such time as you properly apologize for your actions you will be permitted one glass of water daily and one small meal a week. There will be no bathroom breaks nor will you have company. You will sleep two hours a night and you will not be allowed comforts, such as a blanket or pillow. Enjoy your stay at Ianto's rehabilitation camp." Ianto said before turning and leaving the cells.

"You can't possibly condone this." Gwen said, words tight with worry.

"I can, and I have. I will back him up on this, as will Tosh and Owen. You brought this on yourself with your actions." Jack said, turning to leave.

"You forgave Owen for killing you." Gwen said, satisfied with herself as Jack faltered in his step.

"Yes. _I_ forgave him. This is not for me to forgive." and with that, Jack left, leaving Gwen in her cell screaming out at the injustice of it all.

"That's cruel mate." Owen said taking a sip of the freshly brewed cup of coffee he was handed.

"She deserves it though, with what she's done." Tosh said, taking a bite of a chocolate biscuit.

"Just because she deserves it doesn't mean we should condone it." Owen said, a little disappointed in the situation.

"She'll apologize before it becomes dangerous." Ianto said, handing Jack a cup of tea as he made his way closer to the group.

"And if she doesn't? Would you let her die?" Owen asked and Ianto shook his head.

"She will not die. She could live for years. She will get food intake, water intake and sleep, just not as much as she's willing to have. I promise you, she will not die." Ianto said, assuring the medic that everything would be okay.

"At least let me give her an exam once a week and if she has only one meal please let it be nutrient dense."

Ianto sighed. They honestly thought he would want to kill her.

"She'll be having a calorie dense meal with five multivitamin supplements and a protein shake at every meal. I won't let her die. And yes, you can give her a check up once a week."

"It's late, you two go home, Ianto and I can take first watch with her." Jack said and watched Owen and Tosh pack up for the night.

"I don't like this." Owen grumbled, turning to leave.

"You don't have to." Ianto said, waving them out of the hub.

"By the way, sweatpants and t-shirt suite you." Tosh said with a smile as she exited the hub. Ianto chuckled and made to finish his tea when Jack stopped him with a kiss.

"You're not upset at what I'm doing?" Ianto asked, his worry showing.

"I'm not upset. I'm worried about you, but I'm not upset. I understand the need for you to do this." Jack said, pacing another kiss to Ianto's head.

"I just...I miss the old Gwen. She used to be good...and kind...until she learned about us, then her jealously made her into...THAT." Ianto said, pointing at the cells.

"I know. I picked her for Torchwood because she brought a human aspect to this place, something we'd forgotten about, but then this place changed her...and not for the better I'm afraid." Jack said, taking a sip of his tea and contemplating the future of Gwen Cooper.

"I won't let her die." Ianto iterated. He wanted to make sure that Jack knew he had not intentions of killing Gwen, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"There was a time when I would have..." Jack admitted, walking towards his office.

"I don't doubt that."

00000000000000000000000

Ianto and Jack were fast asleep when the alarm woke him. Looking blearily at his alarm, as it continued to blare, Ianto noticed the time to be 4:30 A.M.

Ianto grumbled. This could only mean one thing. It was Gwen's "bath" time. It had been three weeks since Gwen had started the rehabilitation and once a week, when they sprayed out the Weevil cells, they would clean and wash out Gwen's cell and in the process spray her down with water in the hopes that she wouldn't stink up the place.

It had been hard on them all when Gwen cried out in hunger and frustration, considering her two hour allotted amount of sleep, but it was worth it for her to realize that she couldn't get away unpunished for all the crap she had pulled over the months.

Her one cup of water per day would be given to her by Tosh, who would apologize profusely before leaving. Her one meal a week was delivered by Owen, who would conduct her check up as she ate her food and they would talk about how unfair it was for her to be holed up in this place because she refused to apologize, which would then make Owen glare at her and leave, realizing that weeks of repeated starving hadn't changed her outlook on her actions. Her sleep was a bit more difficult but they'd figured it out eventually. They'd installed five lamps in her cell that were time activated and bright as hell. They would turn off two hours out of the night then turn back on and beam directly towards her, which would make sleep impossible.

Ianto groaned, sat up in bed and looked around his new room. It was bigger than any room he had had previously and though usually he wasn't fond of giant rooms, not knowing what to furnish them with, this room was perfect for the two of them. It was decorated simply and though most of the room was left unfurnished, it was still beautiful.

Rhiannon and Johnny had helped them move from their flat and instead of taking the week he had assumed it would, it had only taken maybe two days, with Rhiannon and Jack staying at the house to unpack and organize. It had been a bit hectic but well worth it now that he had been able to sleep at his own home repeatedly.

Even though the house was completely furnished they still had the nursery to set up, but Jack kept saying they had time and not to rush anything considering how much time it would take, Ianto had his doubts but trusted Jack regardless.

"Jack, I'm off to the hub." Ianto said, making his way to the bathroom in order to prep for the day.

"I'll come with you." Jack mumbled sitting up in bed and smiling as his stomach growled. "Could we stop for food on the way?"

"Yes we can cariad." Ianto said in between brushing his teeth.

"Thanks." Jack said, stretching and working the night's kinks out of his back and arms.

They readied in comfortable silence before making their way to the hub, where Owen and Tosh were already on site and looking exhausted as hell.

"Morning. I'll get the coffee started." Ianto said, a bit more chipper than the others, yet no where near as chipper as Jack, who had a million dollar smile on his face, eyes bright and walking with no hint of exhaustion.

"How the hell are you so chipper in the mornings Jack?" Owen asked, smelling the brewing coffee.

"Easy. I don't need a lot of sleep." Jack said.

"Lucky bastard." Tosh said, surprising everyone gathered. "What? Well he is!"

And the day was good all around. Even with Gwen screaming bloody murder as she was sprayed from head to toe in ice cold water, and even when Owen came running out of the cells with a huff of aggravation since Gwen still refused to consider her fault in all this mess, the day was quiet and happy for those gathered around but the more the day dragged on the more they all secretly wished Gwen would soon realize her mistakes and take steps to correct them because, though no one liked to admit it out loud, they all missed her terribly.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This one is going to be a rather short chapter. I haven't had a proper functioning computer to use to update, so I'm sorry for the delay.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. They make me happy to read and it's nice to know people enjoy reading my story.

Hugs and such.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The saying goes that there is always a motive behind even the most callus act, that even the most evil of persons had been kind and forgiving at one point in their lives. It is a wide belief that no one is born evil and Gwen Cooper was no exception.

Sitting in the brightly lit cell, hunger gnawing at her insides and running off minimal sleep, Gwen Cooper got to thinking about what exactly had gotten her to where she was now. Looking down at the glass of water that sat next to her, gaining condensation as the time wore on, she wondered if she'd be doing everyone a favor by denying water until dehydration killed her. It would surely be a most difficult death, but wouldn't it be worth it to end her suffering? Hers and her teams?

Her life had been decent. Her parents had loved her, Rhys loved her, hell even the team still cared in one way or another, or she'd have been dead long ago, but just like all the others, she had her problems, and they centered around men...one man in particular.

She had been sixteen and happy and good and honest and kind and lovable and so very innocent. She'd met and fallen in love with Jimmy, three doors down from where she lived. They went to the same school together and to her, they were perfect for each other.

Jimmy wasn't quite as enthused about her pursuits and kindly turned her down, again and again. He was a broken boy and he would not hurt this beautiful, kind girl. He would spare this girl his curse, or so he'd thought.

She was quite persistent and finally wore down his resolve and they dated. Gwen's parents weren't quite as happy about the partnership as she was, but she never listened. Jimmy was her everything. He was from Scotland and his accent appealed to her greatly. They'd moved to Cardiff in order to escape the stigma that followed Jimmy about and Cardiff was far enough away that the rumors couldn't reach them.

Gwen knew nothing about Jimmy...had no idea what she was getting herself into. Jimmy was sick, very very mentally sick, and he'd tried to stop himself. He'd wanted to spare her the pain and agony of his mental breakdown, but she'd never left his side. She'd been with him constantly and the longer he fought the weaker his resolve became and after a year he'd finally lashed out at her.

He'd done horrid things to her, beating her mercilessly and raping her on a daily basis. He screamed at her to bring his Gwen back to him, and no matter how much she'd tried, he would not be convinced of her identity.

It was a hellish week before she was found, half dead and bleeding, lying on the bed gasping for her every breath. They'd taken her to hospital and by some miracle she had lived.

It was years before she met Rhys, but by then she was very sick. Jimmy having made a horrible impact in her life. She wanted a hero, she wanted someone who could save her from herself. Someone with a kind heart that she could feel safe with, and for a time Rhys had been it.

Then she'd met Jack and her thoughts were immediately occupied by him. She wanted him more than she'd wanted Jimmy, more than she wanted Rhys, and she would have him no matter the cost of such an endeavor.

Jack had flirted with her for a time and the more he flirted the happier she was. She was going to get the one man that could keep her happy, safe and loved...and then his attention had shifted. To Ianto.

The anger and jealousy that flared in her mind at the thought was overwhelming and for a time she was in too much shock to realize what was happening. Jack wouldn't break up a happy home and she'd had Rhys so he'd moved on to someone attainable, someone he could give part of his life to with no inhibitions and the more she thought on this the more she hated Rhys.

If Rhys hadn't been with her she could have had her hero, her love...her everything, but Rhys just had to always be there for her and she was sick of it. She wanted to feel safe again, she wanted happy and only Jack could give her happy and if Ianto had to be taken care of for her to have her happy, then so be it.

Then Jack had to go and get pregnant, the bastard. She'd wanted Jack, not some emotional baggage in the form of a fucking kid. Kids were loud, annoying and messy. She wanted nothing to do with kids, she just wanted Jack, was that too much to ask for? So with her resolve strengthened, and her engagement in shambles, she marched on over to Ianto's flat and with a well aimed shot, had killed him. Jack would be hers. She'd made sure of it. Rhys had finally had enough, so he'd dumped her, and now Ianto was dead...no one else would stand in the way of her safety and security.

And then Jack had shot her, and Ianto was alive...couldn't die apparently, just like Jack...probably, and her entire world came crumbling down. She would always be scared and alone now...no one could love her...how could they? She was ruined...garbage...nasty and used.

With that as her final thought, Gwen wept as the lights were turned off, allowing her to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder why she's crying." Tosh said, taking a bite of apple as she continued to watch the CCTV.

"What?" Ianto asked, walking briskly over to the screen and looking down at the woman huddled in on herself. It was dark but he could clearly make out her miserable form.

"Maybe she's realized she's wrong." Owen said hopefully.

"Who knows. I'll go check." Ianto said, making her way to the cells. He would get to the bottom of this and he hoped to do it soon.

Walking into the cell area and turning on the lights he looking into Gwen's cell. Her water was untouched and she was huddled in on herself sobbing.

"Talk to me." Ianto said, taking a seat on the floor as he watched the woman through the glass.

"Just leave me to die."Gwen said and Ianto sighed.

"You know I can't do that. We'll tube feed you if necessary."

"I want to feel safe again...like I did before I met him...Jack was supposed to keep me safe...I'm sorry Ianto...I just wanted to feel safe again." Gwen said and Ianto smiled sadly.

"I've ordered Pizza, it'll be here within the hour, I've brought you a spare set of clothes and your toothbrush. There's a bed in Jack's bunker for you to use."

"Are you...letting me out?" Gwen asked, bewildered.

"You apologized...sincerely apologized for what you did...why wouldn't I hold up my end and let you go?" Ianto asked, confused.

"Because I killed you."

"You had your reasons. Come on, I'll open the door and you can take a shower before pizza gets here, then you can eat and go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Since I've missed a few days, here's another chapter for the lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I am beyond grateful to my reviewers for sticking with me through my ups and downs in updating.

hugs and such.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ianto made his way to Jack's bunker, where the older man had decided to take a lie down. The pregnancy was now in its sixth month and Jack felt exhausted. He didn't remember feeling so horrid before, but then again he'd never carried a healthy child before.

Jack's stomach was protruding quite a bit, which made him feel more and more irritated as the days progressed. He refused to buy new clothing, saying his work pants still fit, and to his credit they did...if he were to position them under his protruding stomach, which is what he had been doing, hoping his shirts were long enough to cover to bottom of his stomach.

Ianto climbed down the ladder and gently sat at the edge of the bed, petting Jack's hair lightly and bringing the man back into the land of the waking.

"A thought occurred to me..." Jack mumbled, grabbing a pillow and covering his face.

"And what thought is that?" Ianto asked, smiling brightly at the man's childish antics.

"You're trying to kill me." Jack dead panned and Ianto had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggle.

"Yes cariad. I LIVE to destroy you...now get up I have tea brewing and pizza should be here momentarily...Oh and Gwen will need to use your bed."

"Why?" Jack asked, lifting the pillow to eye Ianto curiously.

"She sobbed and apologized." Ianto explained, grabbing for Jack's hand.

"If you think this is a good idea, I'll back you on it, but be careful." Jack said, grabbing the offered hand and making his way out of bed. Today was going to be long, Jack was sure of it.

Once Jack was properly dressed, begrudgingly wearing looser fitting clothes that Ianto had begged him to wear, _they were more comfortable, _they made their way to the conference room and Jack's mouth watered at the site. Three large pizza's, probably with as many toppings as the Welsh could order, and a good amount of sides, including an apple crumble that looked deceivingly home made.

"Who made the crumble?" Jack asked, making his way towards the delectable treat only to have his hand slapped away by an irate looking Ianto.

"I made it Jack, and I assure you, you will get none unless you have some proper food...semi proper food...it's got veg on it that's for sure, and you've hardly eaten any veg or fruit for the last three months, it can't be healthy for the baby." Ianto said producing a plate of vegetarian pizza, light sauce and no cheese. Jack looked mortified.

"Eat two pieces and I will give you your crumble."

Jack conceded and took the offending plate with a glare, he couldn't wait to get back at Ianto for this little stunt. He knew DAMN well that Jack had been eating his vegetables..._potatoes and lettuce are vegetables damn it, _and besides, what he lacked in his intake his body would provide for the baby on its own. Jack could be eating nothing but pudding all day and his body would compensate the rest. Fuck vegetables.

"Jack, the pizza's not going to eat itself." Ianto said and Jack's eyes began to water as he pushed the plate away from him and stood.

"It's okay, I'm not really all that hungry...I'll just go finish my paperwork I guess." Jack left the room to the absolute shock of everyone gathered. For the past month Jack had NEVER said no to food. He could have just eaten and he would stuff his face again. It was the pregnancy, making him able to eat as much as he was, and it was apparently needed as Jack had finally started putting on some proper weight.

"Good going tea-boy." Owen said grabbing the crumble and leaving the room.

"What did I do?" Ianto asked, looking at Tosh curiously.

"No idea. Oh...here comes Gwen." Tosh said, prepping a plate for the former PC and hoping she didn't cause too many more problems.

"Feel better?" Ianto asked and Gwen nodded, a shy smile on her face.

"Good. Eat your food and then I'll have you get some rest before we talk. I had some apple crumble for after, but Owen stole it in a fit of rage."Ianto explained as Tosh handed Gwen her food and watched Gwen eat it with fervor. She must have been starving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack wiped angrily at his eyes as they brimmed with tears. He shouldn't be so upset over what Ianto had said...or had been demanding he do. Ianto was right, he should eat more vegetables and fresh fruit and less processed food and greasy crap but he just couldn't stomach them any longer. If it wasn't loaded down with something heavy and either greasy or sugary, his stomach would bring them right the fuck back up, and that was no way to try and keep his weight gain up.

"Hello Jack, want some crumble?" Owen asked, walking into Jack's office and smiling at the upset man.

"I would love some." Jack admitted, wiping a stray tear off his cheek.

"Why don't you tell tea-boy that veg makes you sick?" Owen asked, placing the crumble before Jack and watching the older man take a hesitant bite.

"I don't know." Jack admitted, swallowing against the lump in his throat. He was close to losing it and he knew it.

"Well, I'll tell him for you, if it'll be easier. Ianto wasn't trying to be an ass...he's just looking out for you."

"I know." Jack said, tears falling slowly down his face. He was losing the battle with his own emotions and he knew it.

"Want me to call him?"

Jack nodded and started hysterically sobbing as Owen made his escape. Fuck if he missed this part of pregnancy. Crying at the stupidest thing.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, making his way into the room. Jack continued to hysterically sob, nothing would calm him down, Jack was sure of it.

"What's the matter cariad?" Ianto asked and Jack looked up at him with blood shot eyes.

"I can't eat vegetables." Jack yelled, putting his face into his hands and sobbing some more.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" Ianto asked, walking over and holding the sobbing man close.

"I...I don't know...I just...I don't know."

Ianto shook his head fondly and kissed the top of Jack's head as Jack's tears finally subsided.

"It's okay cariad. I'll make you a meat heavy sandwich when we get home, if you want, for now eat your crumble and I'll get you some meat feast pizza."

Jack nodded and took another bite of crumble before a thought dawned on him.

"Are we still retconning Gwen?" Jack asked, swallowing a mouth full of delicious.

"Yes." Ianto said. He wasn't about to risk her killing someone who could actually stay dead, so yes, retcon would be the best solution to a very bad situation, and though it pained him to do it, they had no choice. They had to retcon Gwen and find a replacement soon. So much to do and very little time left to do it. Ianto sighed, it was going to be a long couple of months.

Ianto made his way towards the conference room and sighed. He really needed to talk with Jack more often if he didn't even know that vegetables made the older man sick. He really was faltering in taking care of Jack. He'd been too sleep deprived and annoyed to actually do much and it hurt him to know that Jack was suffering because of it.

Walking into the conference room Ianto was surprised to see Gwen piling three or four slices of pizza on a plate.

"I heard Jack hadn't eaten so I made him up a plate." Gwen said as way of explanation, having seen Ianto's confusion.

"I'll take it to him, you get some rest." Ianto said, clearly not trusting the woman before him.

"Yeah...sure...here." Gwen said, handing the plate to Ianto, who took it with a nod and turned to leave.

Ianto turned for a brief moment and saw Gwen walking to the couch and laying down, which honestly was a better alternative for the time being, seeing as how Jack's bunker was in his office and Jack was currently having a hormonal break down.

Walking into Jack's office, he was pleased to see that Jack had polished off the whole of the crumble and was waiting patiently for Ianto's return.

"Still hungry cariad?" Ianto asked with an affectionate smile.

"Starving." Jack said, patting his stomach proudly.

"Good. Here's some pizza, eat whatever slices you can handle. I'll get you a chocolate milk and be right back." Ianto promised, placing a kiss to Jack's lips and walking from the office.

Jack sighed with happiness as he took in the smell of the pizza. He loved the meat feast, the smell of it brought water to his mouth as he picked up a slice and took a bite and smiled. Oh how good it tasted.

Jack swallowed and went in for another bite when a sense of unease hit him. Something wasn't quite right. Shaking his head to get his head in order, Jack took another bite and chewed more slowly, savoring the flavors. He loved his pizza, but he was secretly hoping they would have had Chinese that day.

Suddenly Jack's stomach tightened and he put the slice of pizza down, not feeling quite like finishing it any longer. He felt like he had indigestion, which was odd since he'd never once in his immortal life gotten any form of illness or stomach upset.

"You feeling okay cariad?" Ianto asked, walking into the office and handing Jack his chocolate milk. Jack looked up with panic and shook his head.

"I don't think so...I think something's wrong." Jack said, panic written all over his face.

Ianto's heart sank as he heard the panic in Jack's voice and was immediately checking Jack over for injuries.

"I don't see anything..." Ianto said, raising Jack's shirt to check his stomach and watched the bulge ripple.

"Is he moving?" Ianto asked and Jack shook his head before tensing as his stomach cramped. He remembered this cramping from when he'd carried his pregnancy to seven months...his body was trying to expel the baby, and there were two problems with that. 1) Jack was damn sure he wasn't going to be able to birth this baby, considering there was still another month to go before his body would make the needed adjustments, and 2) he was still only six months along. The baby wouldn't be able to make it at this young of a gestation...not in the 21st century.

"Jack, tell me what to do!" Ianto begged, not really knowing what he was going to do in this situation. He didn't even know what the situation was.

"Call..." Jack was about to say before his whole body tensed and his eyes screwed shut against, what Ianto could only guess was agonizing pain. Jack tried his best to breathe through the pain but his entire body felt like it was tensing and on fire at the same time. When the pain finally dulled down a bit Jack grabbed a hold of Ianto's arm and with tears brimming his eyes he begged his lover to get the medic. Jack was in labor.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter depicts the birth and after effects, it's pretty detailed, if that squicks you, I'm sorry but it was a chapter that needed to be written. Hopefully I don't offend anyone but if I do, I'm sorry.

Thank you my reviewers for reading my story, I adore this story. I've always hated Ianto dying. Fanfiction, denials best friend. :D

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ianto ran to the autopsy bay as fast as his legs would carry him. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Jack or their son if he was alive to prevent it. Things had been fine not ten minutes ago. All he'd done was leave Jack alone just long enough to grab him something to drink and when he'd gone back Jack was in labor...at six months pregnant. Ianto knew that if this wasn't stopped, the chances of the baby surviving were slim to none.

"OWEN." Ianto screamed, looking from this way to that, hoping to find the medic. Tosh was at her station working on a time lock protocol when her head snapped up at Ianto's panicked scream.

"Owen went home for the day, said something about not wanting to be anywhere near Gwen right now, said he'd be back tomorrow." Tosh explained, grabbing Ianto's attention, who's face went white with panic.

"No, NO NO. Call him, tell him to come back NOW!" Ianto said, rushing to grab his phone. One of their damn Doctors would come to help or Ianto would tear the fucking universe in half to fix this.

Finding the proper number, Ianto pushed call and waited as the line connected. He was biting his thumb clear off in his worry as he made his way back to the office and to Jack. He'd done what he could right now and Jack needed him.

"Ianto, pleasure as always. What can I do for you?" The Doctor said, smile evident in his voice.

"Ianto...FUCK, I need help...it's too soon..." Jack said, holding his protruding stomach as another contraction ripped through him. His eyes squeezed shut, tears falling down his face and it shattered Ianto's heart.

"I'm right here cariad. I'm here." Ianto said grabbing Jack and kissing his forehead as the older man clung to his suite jacket. They were both terrified.

"Ianto, what's happening?" The Doctor asked, snapping Ianto out of his daze long enough to remember what he had to do.

"Jack...he's only six months gone and he's in labor and Owen's gone and we...I don't know what to do." Ianto admitted, tears falling down his face as he felt Jack tense and scream as another contraction hit him hard.

"Ianto, take him to the shower, make the water as hot as he can bear and let it work out some tension. I'll be there as soon as I can." The Doctor said before hanging up the phone.

"Cariad...I have to take you to the showers." Ianto said, letting his phone drop to the ground as he hefted Jack to his feet and half carried him towards the shower.

Turning the water to hot, Ianto helped Jack in and watched as immediately the older man began to relax. Obviously the contractions were still there, but he wasn't tensing through them as badly which put Ianto's mind at ease a bit. He just hoped the Doctor would show up soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could watch Jack struggling to keep his imminent birth at bey.

"Cariad, talk to me." Ianto said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Jack's back.

"I'm scared Ianto." Jack admitted, tears falling down his face. He'd been scared before, so terrified of losing the life inside him, but none had been so healthy...none of them had been viable enough to come to full term and the one pregnancy that had a chance was being taken from him.

"I am too cariad, but the Doctor's on his way, if anyone can help it'll be him." Ianto said as he watched Jack punch the shower wall in pain. His legs were shaking and his back was on fire. The water wasn't helping anymore.

"There you are. Come on then, on board the TARDIS we go." The Doctor said, making a sudden appearance.

Ianto grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Jack, who's teeth were chattering madly. _He must be cold. _Ianto thought, grabbing for the robe only for Jack to shake his head.

"I'm not cold Ianto...It's labor shakes, there's nothing to be done about them." Jack said, grabbing Ianto's hand and tensing through another contraction.

"I'll help him to the TARDIS, you grab what Jack and your son are going to need, and meet us on board." The Doctor said grabbing Jack's arm and half carrying him towards the TARDIS.

"Oh...uh...okay. I'll be there soon cariad." Ianto said, running towards Tosh, who was still on the phone with Owen.

"Tell him not to bother, the Doctor's come to help, I'm grabbing Jack's over night back, don't let Gwen out of your sight, stun her if you have to. I'll be back soon." Ianto said and Tosh nodded, hanging up on Owen, who would probably be livid but Tosh didn't care, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Ianto...is everything okay?" Tosh asked, worry tinting her words.

"No, Jack's in labor." Ianto said, running over to Jack's office and climbing down the ladder to the bunker.

"Isn't it too early?" Tosh asked, eyes wide and face pale.

"Yes." Ianto said, grabbing the over night bag and making his way back up. "I don't know what happened but I want you to test the pizza on Jack's desk and tell me if you find something out. we'll be back...I don't know when, but we'll be back." Ianto said and Tosh nodded. She understood the need for this but she was a bit worried. She had no idea how they were going to survive with only two people. She hoped with everything in her that the rift would keep quiet for the time being.

Ianto gave Tosh a sweet kiss to her cheek before running over to the TARDIS that had been kindly parked in the dead center of the hub. The Doctor must have been worried to park in such an obvious place.

Opening the doors Ianto marched in and immediately smiled. He'd missed the TARDIS quite a bit. Hefting the bag onto his shoulder, Ianto made his way towards the medical bey, knowing the TARDIS would make it easy for him to find his way.

Opening the door hesitantly he was greeted with the site of Jack, wearing a t-shit and clenching his fists in the sheets that surrounded him, screaming horribly.

"Cariad, I'm here." Ianto said, dropping the bag and running towards Jack, who reached out a hand to Ianto, wanting the comfort and reassurance that the younger man could offer.

"Ianto, good timing...things are progressing nicely." The Doctor said, smiling hesitantly at the younger man.

"Will the baby..." Ianto couldn't bring himself to say it.

The TARDIS won't let anything happen to the baby. We have everything needed to keep your son alive and well, it'll just be a bit before you can hold him but he'll be fine." The Doctor said, pointing to the very advanced looking incubator next to Jack's bed.

"So...why not just do a c-section and get it over with?" Ianto asked, watching Jack tense again before screaming. "He's in so much pain."

"Yes, he is, but that's because his body's rushing through what should have taken months to complete. I can't give him a C-section even if I wanted to. I can't make a cut without it immediately healing so we're going to have to wait for his body to do what it needs to." The Doctor explained, running this way and that to ensure Jack had enough fluids and the like.

"There was a time when you were an actual Doctor...am I right?" Ianto asked, looking at how experienced the Doctor was.

"I was actually a doctor at one point in my life, yes." The Doctor confirmed before setting about his business.

"Jack, legs up." The Doctor said, but Jack was in too much pain to do anything.

"Cariad?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack, who was the picture of misery.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, looking up at Ianto, tears falling freely down his face. "It hurts."

"I know cariad, but it'll be over soon. Do as the Doctor says and everything will be over soon okay?" Ianto said, hoping to get through to the older man.

Jack sighed and lifted his legs, spreading them slightly so the Doctor could get a better look. As embarrassed as he was, he knew it was needed.

The Doctor had no embarrassment as he lifted the sheet and looked at Jack's genitals. Along with his usual anatomy there was a new opening that the Doctor hmmed and hummed at before dropping the sheet and grabbing for a pair of gloves.

"As soon as your water breaks, we should be well on our way."

Ianto sighed with relief as Jack squeezed his hand with as much strength as he could muster, which was surprisingly not a lot. The poor man was exhausted and it showed in everything he did, from the way he breathed to the way his eyes looked glazed over in his pain, Jack was tired and he was so close to giving up.

"His name is going to be Saben James Jones." Ianto said, trying to get Jack's mind off the inevitable.

"That sounds ridiculous Ianto, Saben James Harkness sounds better." Jack said, gasping as another contraction hit.

"What can I say, you're right. Will you marry me Jack Harkness?" Ianto asked, smiling.

"Y...FUCK." Jack screamed, sitting up suddenly and feeling a gush of liquid.

"Ah, there we go." The Doctor said, smiling brightly at the couple. "It's about time that happened."

"So was that a yes?" Ianto asked, watching the Doctor as he helped Jack into the proper position.

"Yes Ianto, I'll marry your sweet sweet ass." Jack said, smiling brightly. His hair was sticky with sweat and he looked absolutely exhausted but that smile reminded Ianto that everything was going to be alright. His face was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and his shirt sticking to his chest, but even so he looked radiant. Leave it to Jack to look sexy giving birth.

"Alright Jack, it's almost time. Any last words before your life changes?" The Doctor asked, leaning Jack's legs up and apart to get better access.

"I love you Ianto." Jack said and Ianto smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Ianto said and watched Jack brace himself as his body tensed and he growled at the immense pain.

"Almost time, you thirsty?" The Doctor asked, grabbing a cup of ice and shoving it into Jack's hands, who took a mouth full and chewed vengefully.

"Alright then, here on the next contraction, I need you to push yeah?" The Doctor said, keeping a professional appearance through the whole of it.

Jack nodded and the moment a contraction hit he squeezed Ianto's hand and bore down with everything in him. For such a small thing the baby was giving him hell coming out. He didn't remember it being so bad when he'd given birth to his still born so very long ago.

"Alright, stop and take a deep breath." The Doctor instructed and Jack fell back onto the bed, angry it was taking so long.

"You're doing very well cariad. It'll be over soon." Ianto assured, petting Jack's hair lovingly before grabbing a towel and brushing away the sweat that had gathered on the older man's face.

It felt like years of pushing before the baby was finally born, but sadly he was too little to cry or breathe on his own so the moment he was born, the Doctor clamped and cut the cord before taking the tiny human to the incubator and attaching him to the desperately needed machine.

Jack lay his head back onto the pillow and let his tears fall as he listened for any sign of life from his son, but hearing nothing. He was scared, petrified really, about losing his son, and he knew Ianto was just as bad, but being as put together as the Welsh was, he knew Ianto wouldn't let it show quite as bad as Jack was.

Finally, what seemed like thousands of years later, which was merely fifteen minutes, the baby let out a squeaky cry. He was angry at the world and he was going to let the world know how angry he was by crying his little heart out.

Ianto looked over at the incubator and his heart shattered at what he saw. His son, so tiny that he could probably fit into the palm of his hand, was hooked up to a breathing and feeding tube, being to small and weak to even suckle, with what looked like a band-aid on his arm, which later turned out to be an exceptionally small blood pressure cuff, wearing a diaper that looked seven to eight sized too big for him.

Tears fell down Ianto's face as he let go of Jack's hand and moved towards the incubator and looked at the fragile little baby inside.

"Can we..." Ianto started and the Doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. His skin is fragile, like paper, it could easily rip, and his nerves are barely covered with the tiny amount of skin, he's see though, look...holding him now would cause him excruciating pain. He's going to be tube fed and the only time I'll touch him is to change his nappies. You both are welcome to stay with him for as long as you want, but he's not allowed contact yet. He's weak and fragile but I guarantee he'll live through this. This incubator is top of the line, the TARDIS made sure of that." The doctor explained and Ianto nodded, tears falling down his face as he looked at his squeaking son.

"Hello Saben, I'm your Tad." Ianto said, touching the glass and hearing the baby calm slightly.

"Talking to him's good." The Doctor said, helping Jack deliver the afterbirth and checking that the passage was closing well before covering Jack up and smiling at the immortal.

"Can I see him?" Jack begged, looking at the Doctor sadly. The Doctor nodded and wheeled the baby closer to Jack, with Ianto walking alongside.

"He's beautiful." Jack said, tears brimming his eyes as he reached to touch the glass. "Hello Saben, I'm your dad." Jack said before sobbing uncontrollably.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: To all my reviewers, thank you. I hope you enjoy this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's one of my longer chapters, so I hope it keeps your interest. I'm happy with it so...it's not nearly as depressing as the other chapters, it ends on a really good note.

Reviews are very appreciated. Now ON WITH THE STORY.

Hugs and such.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack had sobbed himself into exhaustion but still refused to sleep and so with a defeated sigh the Doctor had sedated him, wanting the man to get some form of rest as his body healed from the birth. Ianto hadn't stopped looking at his son, Saben James Harkness-Jones, they'd decided, and his face was wet with tears.

He'd been wrong on his first assumption of the baby. Saben was 11 inches long and weighed a measly pound and a half. His eyes were covered – being as under developed as they were – a breathing and feeding tube shoved in his mouth and nose, a blood pressure cuff on his tiny little arm and a hat on his tiny little head. He looked so weak and fragile just lying there, whimpering for someone to cuddle him and make the ouchies go away and the sight broke the Welshman's heart.

His comm beeped and Ianto wiped at his face before answering.

"Yes?" He asked, voice breaking.

"The pizza was tainted." Tosh said simply, not knowing what else she could say to make everything okay.

"With what?" Ianto asked, not surprised by the findings.

"Unknown substance. I'll keep running tests to see if I can identify it. How are things?" She asked, worry gnawing at her insides.

"They're both alive." Ianto said, not really knowing what else there was TO say. Jack and Saben were both alive, but Saben was far from okay.

"Everything will be okay Ianto. The Doctor won't let anything happen. Owen's coming by, he just called, and he'll help where he can." Tosh said hoping to put Ianto's mind at ease.

"I'm going to call my family, they're going to want to be here for Jack and Saben. I want you to keep Gwen close, I'll be out soon to deal with her."

"Okay, I won't alert her to anything." Tosh said before closing the comm line.

Ianto sighed as tears pricked his eyes. He was so tired of crying as he looked at his fragile son. Grabbing his phone he called Rhiannon, knowing Efa would probably be visiting her, seeing as how it was Sunday and they had Sunday dinner every week.

"Ianto, good of you to call." Rhiannon said, answering the phone cheerily.

"Hi Rhiannon." Ianto said, trying so hard to keep his voice steady.

"What's the matter Ianto?" Rhiannon asked worried.

"Jack went into labor and the baby was born early and he's so tiny Rhi...I don't know what to do..." Ianto said, losing the battle and sobbing into the phone.

"Ianto, love, where are you lot, mam and I will be there soon. Johnny can watch the kids." Rhiannon asked, running about getting ready.

"I'm at the hub..." Ianto said, giving his sister the address.

"We'll be there soon. Talk to mam until we get there."

"I'll let you in." Ianto said, standing and looking at the Doctor, who was sitting and waiting for Jack to wake.

"I've got this Ianto, you go bring your family here. You need the support." The Doctor said and Ianto nodded as the phone was handed over to Efa.

"Ianto, love, we're on our way. Everything will be okay. We'll prey for him." Efa said and though Ianto no longer believed in religion, he was grateful to his mam for what she was able to do.

"It'll be ten minutes Ianto, we'll be there in ten minutes. Talk to me cariad, say something." Efa prompted and Ianto sobbed.

"I'm scared." Ianto admitted, leaving the TARDIS and heading to the tourist office. It wasn't a long walk but he was dragging his feet. Tosh watched Ianto walk out of the TARDIS and make his way to the hub door and her heart ached for his pain. Ianto looked so defeated as he slowly walked away, talking to someone on the phone and sobbing his heart out. She wished there was something she could do.

Ianto made it to the tourist office just as Owen ran in.

"Oi, where are they?" Owen asked, having been filled in by Tosh not too long ago.

"In the TARDIS...please help him." Ianto begged as he watched Owen run. He didn't need directions, he'd find that blasted blue box if it was the last thing he did.

"We're here Ianto." Efa said, handing up the phone and Ianto sighed and waited. It couldn't take them that long to park and come in.

"Ianto?" Rhiannon called, walking into the office and seeing her brother, head hung down and small sobs wracking his body. It killed her to see him like this.

"Oh darling." Efa said, running over and hugging her son close. Ianto buried his face in her neck and wept. He couldn't bring himself to talk as Efa rubbed his back soothingly.

"I can't do anything but watch him suffer." Ianto said, trying so hard to reign in his tears.

"Oh love, he'll be okay." Rhiannon said, hugging her brother from behind, offering him as much support as he needed.

"We best go. I don't want Jack waking up on his own." Ianto said, wiping at his face and leading the way down to the hub, Rhiannon and Efa following close behind.

There would probably have been some gawking from Rhiannon and Efa about the size and the fantastic surroundings, including the pterodactyl, but they were on a mission as they followed Ianto towards the strange looking blue police box that sat literally in the center of the hub.

Opening the doors, Ianto led his family in and watched their eyes widen as they took in the size of the ship and he had to smile a bit. The TARDIS was indeed bigger on the inside.

"Come on." Ianto said, not allowing them much time to acclimate to the situation. He wanted to be with Jack and Saben, and he knew that Jack would need their support when he woke up.

Making their to the medical bay, Ianto opened the door and sighed in relief, Jack hadn't woken yet. Looking around he noticed Owen was gently assessing Saben's condition and taking blood samples, making sure to keep the baby as content as possible.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Owen said, discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's okay...there was nothing you could have done to prevent this." Ianto said, watching as Owen continued to assess the situation, hoping to be of some use.

Rhiannon and Efa walked over to the incubator and their hearts shattered as they looked down at the baby hooked up to so many different devices...the poor fella's diapers were way to big on him, it hurt them to see Ianto's son in such a condition.

"What caused this?" Rhiannon asked, knowing early labor was absolutely unheard of in their family and she was willing to bet her last pound that it was unheard of when Jack had come from.

"Tainted pizza...we haven't identified the substance, but I'll bet my last breath that Gwen had something to do with it." Ianto said, petting Jack's hair calmly.

Rhiannon nodded and looked around the room for a chair. Finding one, she moved it towards the incubator and took a seat. She didn't care about anything other than helping this little boy to fight on and to survive this terrible fate.

"Hello darling one. I remember when your tad had to go to hospital and how scared your grandmam had been when she realized...your tad was desperately sick, he was three and he had pneumonia. He was weak and couldn't even eat at one point, but he fought through and he grew and he became a wonderful man and if you've inherited even half that strength, I know you'll get through this. I know you'll grow and be happy. I just know it." Rhiannon said, blinking away tears and smiling at the little baby on the other end of the glass.

Ianto smiled through his tears as he looked down at Jack, who was groaning and waking up. He had no idea how Jack would be when he woke, he knew that the older man had been inconsolable before he was sedated, he had no idea what he was going to be like now.

"Yan?" Jack asked, opening his eyes and looking around.

Efa made her way towards Jack and grabbed one of his hands, smiling through her tears.

"Jack, darling, you've made one beautiful child with my Ianto here." Efa said, leaning down and kissing Jack's forehead. Jack was a bit shocked because last he'd checked Efa wasn't completely fond of him.

"I thought you hated me!" Jack said and Efa chuckled.

"Never. I can't hate someone my son loves so fiercely." Efa said squeezing Jack's hand reassuringly.

"How's Saben?" Jack asked, tears brimming at his eyes as he remembered.

"He's well. He'll pull through, just you wait." Ianto said, continuing to pet Jack's hair to keep him calm.

Jack calmed a bit and closed his eyes, willing the tears away. It wouldn't do to cry on his son's birthday. Today was supposed to be a day of joy and laughter and happiness, not depression and tears.

"Do you know what caused this?" Jack asked and Ianto's face darkened.

"Yes, the pizza was tainted...we're assuming it was Gwen." Ianto said and Jack immediately frowned.

"Hand me my pants." Jack demanded and watched Ianto do as he was asked. Slipping the pants on (under the cover of the sheet, not wanting to flash his in-laws, ) Jack stood.

"I'll be right back." Jack said, kissing Ianto sweetly before glancing back at Saben, who looked to be sleeping.

With a deep breath Jack stormed out of the TARDIS and into the hub. Looking at Tosh he had to smile. That woman was hard at work trying to identify a substance that could take her weeks to figure out, and she wasn't budging. Occasionally she would direct a glance over to Gwen, who looked dead asleep, but otherwise she would be fast at work.

"Tosh, go see the baby." Jack said and watched Tosh run over to him and hug him close.

"I'm sorry." Tosh said and Jack shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Go on, go look at him, I'll be in in a minute." Jack said and Tosh nodded before booking it towards the TARDIS, she had been waiting patiently for them to allow her in. She was so curious about the baby and so happy. Nothing could sour her mood right now.

Jack stalked over to Gwen and looked down at her sleeping form. Oh how he wanted to murder her but he wasn't going to do that just yet. Grabbing her hair he pulled her up and watched her struggle and scream as he forced her towards the TARDIS. Her eyes were filling with tears at the pain in her scalp but he wasn't going to stop and consider her pain. She didn't deserve sympathy.

Taking her into the TARDIS and towards the medical bay, he was silent, which made Gwen's worry worse. She was being pulled by her hair towards a glass container and the only thing that worried her was Jack's silence.

Pushing her towards the incubator Jack shoved her face onto the top of the glass container, making sure she got a good view of the infant struggling to stay alive.

"Look at him." Jack said, malice and hatred colored his words as he watched Gwen close her eyes to the image.

"Look at what your selfish attitude did to this poor defenseless baby." Jack said, keeping his voice down as not to disturb Saben's sleep.

"I...I'm..." Gwen started but was cut off by Jack.

"I can't forgive this." Jack said, tears brimming his eyes. "Look at what you've done."

The Doctor stood up at this and looked at Gwen, shocked at what she'd been capable of.

"You almost killed an infant." The Doctor said, eyes narrow and hate filled. "Even I can't forgive this."

The others gathered around, just took in the scene. Tosh and Owen knew she was a horrible person, but Rhiannon and Efa couldn't believe that one person could be responsible for something like this.

"I would like nothing more than to kill you." Jack said, pulling her hair hard enough to tilt her head back. He wanted to look at the fear on her face as he spoke.

"Please..." Gwen said, tears falling down her face.

"No!" Jack said, seeing the fear on Gwen's face as she realized that she'd finally crossed a line that she couldn't uncross.

"You go ahead and take in what you've done and tell me if you honestly believe you deserve forgiveness for this." Jack said, voice low and dangerous.

Gwen righted herself when Jack finally let go of her hair and she looked down at the little boy in the incubator and her heart clenched. No matter her problems, they were right. This was one instance where she didn't deserve forgiveness. This little boy was suffering because of her and the reality of the situation had finally dawned on her. She had done something so horrid, so unforgivable and it repulsed even her.

"Whatever we do will be too good for you. We can't let something like this happen again." Jack said turning to Owen.

"I need you and Tosh to go scouting for people. We're going to need a bigger team and I trust the two of you to find good, dependable people to help. We're going to need another medic, two more people for field work, another technician and another archivist. You have two days." Jack said and Tosh and Owen nodded. They had no idea how they were going to find five people in two days, but they would do their best.

"If it helps, I have the names of three people that might be of interest." Rhiannon said taking the others by surprise.

"Who are they?" Tosh asked.

"I'll write down their names and such, pay them a visit." Rhiannon said, avoiding the question.

Tosh and Owen nodded, grabbing the piece of paper from Rhiannon and leaving to do as they were asked. They would find everyone they needed and hopefully be back in time for dinner.

"As for you!" Efa said, turning vengeful eyes to Gwen. "There's a special kind of hell for people like you, and I hope you burn in it."

"I'm..."

"Don't even bother." Ianto said, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "You're going to be placed with Janet. Prey she's not hungry." And with that he dragged out a kicking and screaming Gwen, who was begging for forgiveness.

"Who's Janet?" The Doctor asked, looking at Jack expectantly.

"Our weevil." Jack answered, looking down at his son with a soft smile on his face. Even hooked up to all these machines, he was gorgeous.

"That's cruel." The Doctor said, walking over to the door.

"Look at my son and tell me again how cruel you think it is."

The Doctor sighed and took his seat. This was not his retribution to have and they'd given her more than enough chances, maybe this one time he could turn a blind eye. The TARDIS hummed her approval to the Doctor's choice. If he had tried to leave she'd have locked the door. She was responsible to keep this baby healthy until such a time that he could go home with his parents, she would not allow that woman's continued existence.

"Once upon a time," Jack began, smiling down at his son who wiggled about with happiness at hearing his dad's voice.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay so I wasn't happy with chapters 20 and 21. I had to redo them. I skipped too far forward, didn't introduce the characters well enough and so I had to redo them. This chapter is kinda huge. Bigger than I had intended to make it but I'm happy with it. You get to actually see what kind of person Joshua is and in the next coming chapters you'll get a better point on Jazz and Micah.

Reviews make me happy.

Hugs and suck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack, you need to get some sleep." Ianto begged as he watched Jack sit and stare at their son for the third day in a row.

"I don't need much sleep." Jack answered, not looking away from the perfection of his son.

"That doesn't mean you don't need _any_ sleep. Come on cariad, sleep in the bunker and I'll keep watch."

Jack and Ianto weren't pessimistic...they were realists, they didn't want to get their hopes up, just in case Saben took a turn for the worst, but that same thinking made it so they spent every waking moment singing or reading or just humming to the baby, knowing their voices had a calming affect on the boy. They both wanted there to be a cure all for something like this, but they knew the best way to tell Saben's condition was on a daily basis. They couldn't rush anything. Saben wouldn't magically gestate for three more months and become healthy just by having slept in an incubator. These things took time. Jack and Ianto knew this, but that didn't make the wait any easier to handle.

"I don't want to leave him...in case he needs me." Jack said.

"Alright cariad. I'll sit with you."

When it came to the dealings of the hub, they were completely useless. Their mind always occupied with Saben even for the brief five or ten minutes they would leave his side. Ianto had even stopped making coffee, assuring the others that instant wouldn't kill them for the time being. Ianto condoning instant made Owen shout that the end of the world was upon them, which caused Tosh to laugh hysterically, but Ianto didn't hear them, his mind was a million miles away thinking of everything that could happen to Saben and god how he hated his brain sometimes.

Then came the day that Tosh and Owen had brought in the new recruits. It just so happened to coincide with the ten minutes that Ianto would leave the TARDIS, and Ianto stopped in his tracks. He knew three of them, that was for damn sure. Those were not faces he was likely to forget any time soon and a part of him jumped for joy at seeing them _inside_ the hub, knowing that to have gotten that far they needed to have been hired on, and without thinking he'd run over to them and thrown his arms around each and every single one of his friends.

"IANTO?" One asked, practically causing the whole team to go deaf.

"Jazz, I need my ears yet woman." Ianto said happy to be holding her again.

Jasmine Conner had gone to university with Ianto and they'd had quite a few classes together. Their friendship hadn't started until after she'd been mugged, but from that day on, they'd been inseparable. There were times she got to be insufferable, drolling on and on about her boyfriend but honestly, Ianto was happy he'd met her. They'd both been in a pretty rough situation, Ianto's dad having just passed not too long prior and Jazz having recently been mugged. How does that saying go? Misery loves company? And they were both quite miserable when they'd met eachother.

"It seems you've yet to shrink. How tall are you now?" Ianto asked, smirking at the indignant look on her face.

"6 foot 7 inches." Jazz said, blushing a bit.

"With or without heals?"

Jazz frowned and squinted her brown eyes at her friend. With a huff she went about putting her red hair in a pony tail, not really knowing what else to say. She loved high heals. It wasn't a crime.

Ianto turned and looked at the other four gathered. He knew two of them and he desperately wanted to catch up with them but he wasn't rude. With a smile he introduced himself to the people he didn't recognize. They were identical twins and for some reason this gave Ianto a sense of unease. His experience with twins was always a bit odd.

"I'm Kayla, and this is Julie. We're retrieval specialists. She's the brain I'm the brawn." Kayla introduced and Ianto nodded politely. They were beautiful, green eyes, black hair and both surprisingly short for how old they were. They stood barely five feet tall and Ianto was wondering if it was genetic or if they were just unlucky enough to have stunted their own growth. He'd ask them at a later date, when he was sure they would be okay with the questions.

"Retrieval specialists? That's a thing?"

"Micah, behave." Jazz said, looking disapprovingly at her friend.

Micah Farefellow was a charming scientist. His specialty was infectious diseases. He and Ianto met in the bar the night after Ifan passed. Ianto may not have particularly liked his father but the man was still his tad and it hurt that the man was now gone, so he'd gone out to have a few drinks and was suddenly approached by a very handsome young man with stunning blue eyes and black hair that fell down his face. If Ianto hadn't been grieving he'd have pointed out how emo the man looked, but instead he decided to finish his...what was it...third? Fourth drink? He'd lost count.

They had talked of love and loss and family until Ianto had finally drunk himself into a coma and Micah had smiled fondly before grabbing Ianto's phone and calling the first person on his list, Lisa, and waited for her to come and claim him before putting his number into Ianto's phone and bidding the two of them goodbye.

He hadn't been sure if Ianto would actually call, but his hunch had been correct. Ianto had needed a friend and he had been glad to be that friend. It took a bit but Ianto and he and formed a strong bond, one which had lasted years.

"Ianto, nice to see you again. It's been, what, seven years...wouldn't you say Joshua?" Micah said and the last of the new recruits nodded his head, brown hair bobbing up and down.

Joshua Miller was an exceptional doctor. He'd been the one to treat Ifan. That's how Ianto and he had met and though Ifan eventually died, it wasn't because of an unattended physician. Joshua was always happy to be there for his patients, even though he wasn't particularly social. There was a time when he'd been outgoing and social but he became withdrawn long ago, when his mother had passed.

Ianto and Joshua met properly at the hospital cafeteria, where Ianto was sitting and glaring at his food. Joshua had immediately recognized him and had taken a seat next to him with his own food and an affectionate smile.

"That food wrong you?" Joshua had asked and Ianto had burst out laughing. The stress having finally gotten to him.

They became good friends throughout the duration of Ifan's hospital stay and even when Ifan finally passed, Ianto couldn't say goodbye. He'd asked Joshua out for a drink and the two had become even closer. Joshua loved his job but the stress was bad. He'd watched so many bastards get better and so many innocent children die. He'd needed a friend as badly as Ianto had needed one.

"Ianto, love, you look like hell." Joshua said, looking his friend up and down and shaking his head.

"You've not eaten nor slept, have you?" He asked and Ianto shook his head, tears falling down his face. At this point Kayla and Julie had made their way towards the conference room with Tosh and Owen. They must have known the friends would need time to catch up.

"Yan, honey what's wrong?" Jazz asked, wrapping her arms around the shaking man and holding him close.

"Micah, call in some pizza..."

"NO!" Ianto screamed and Joshua shrugged, not phased a bit by the reaction.

"Chinese then. We'll all eat. Get enough for the whole hub...how many are we?"

"Nine." Ianto answered. "Ten, if you count the Doctor but he hardly eats."

"Then call in for ten. Vary everything." Joshua demanded and Micah just nodded. It seemed they'd kept in touch even if Ianto had basically vanished from their lives, not wanting them to face the horrors he brought along with him.

"Sit." Joshua demanded, having guided them to the couch. "You need to talk and Jazz can make coffee, can't you Jazz?" God how Ianto had missed Joshua. The man was demanding but only when he was worried, and looking at how he was giving orders he must be worried sick.

"So? What's up?"

Ianto wiped at his face angrily. Why couldn't he just be happy for the birth of his son. Why did he have to be so upset every time he looked at the tiny human...he felt miserable.

Micah found them sitting in silence on the couch and took a seat, sandwiching Ianto between the two of them and smiled.

"Food will be here in about half hour or so. So what's been going on with you?" Micah asked, knowing Ianto would talk when he was ready.

"I'm engaged." Ianto said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Jazz asked, coming back with four coffees and taking a seat on a chair facing the three. "How long?"

"Three days. It's pretty recent."

"What's her name?" Micah prompted.

"Jack." Ianto said, and watched their reactions.

"For Jacqueline?" Jazz asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, just Jack."

"Where is he? I'd like to meet him." Joshua said. If Ianto loved this man he would want to get to know him.

"He's with our son." Ianto explained and they all gawked at him.

"You have a son?" Micah asked incredulously.

"No, _we_ have a son."

"Surrogate?" Josh asked, thinking of the obvious.

"No."

"Explain." Jazz said, eyes narrow and focused.

"Jack's from the 51st century, he can get pregnant."

"From the beginning." Micah said and Ianto sighed before starting his explanation. Starting from when he got the job to the day he became immortal to the day he found out Jack was pregnant, to explanation after explanation and his friends just let him talk.

"He was six months gone when he went into labor. Saben's badly premature...oh...I have pictures...don't tell him I took these, he'll kill me." Ianto said, pulling out his phone and scrolling through photo after photo until he came upon the one he was looking for.

It was a picture of Jack, lying topless on the bed, dead asleep, stomach protruding, his hands folded on the bump and if pictures had sound you'd hear him snoring.

"This was taken five days ago." Ianto explained, handing his phone to his friends so they could take a look at Jack.

"My god. He's quite handsome." Jazz said, taking a close look at Jack and sighing happily.

"Like a model, or an escort yeah?" Micah said, smirking at Jazz who blushed profusely.

"Want to meet him?" Ianto asked and they all nodded.

"What about food?" Joshua asked, realizing how hungry he was.

"TOSH!" Ianto called and not long after Tosh appeared, smile on her face.

"Chinese will be here soon, can you get it from the tourist office and let us know?" Ianto asked and Tosh nodded.

"Of course. Do what you need to." 

With that Ianto stood and guided his friends through the hub, towards the TARDIS.

"My son's in there too. Don't look at me like that, he's young and fragile and this is the best place for him, you'll see."

"The place is smaller than a broom closet." Micah announced, annoyed at Ianto for what he'd done. Ianto laughed and opened the doors to allow his friends to gawk.

"It's...HOLY HELL!" Leave it to Jazz to be graceful.

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Come on, you can gawk later." Ianto said, leading them towards the medical bay.

It was a relatively quite walk and once they'd arrived, Ianto opened the door and his heart broke at what he saw. Every time he saw Jack cry he would die a little. That man didn't deserve this.

"Cariad?" Ianto called and Jack wiped his face and turned to face them.

"Yan...who are they?" Jack asked.

"They're my old friends, new recruits of Torchwood. They wanted to meet you." Ianto explained and Jack nodded.

"Jack this is Micah, Joshua and Jasmine. Guys, this is Jack. My fiance." Ianto introduced and watched his friends for any awkwardness.

"Nice to meet you Jack...may I have a look?" Joshua asked, all business as he looked at Jack's sickly visage.

"Have a look at?" Jack sounded suspicious.

"At you. I heard you gave birth three days ago and since everyone is focused on the baby, I figured I'd focus on you."

"I'm fine." Jack said, turning to face Saben, who was still struggling to breathe.

"No, you're not." The Doctor said, startling the three new comers. They hadn't even seen him.

"Jazz, Micah, go save some food for us, you can look at the baby later, don't think I don't know, I need to check Jack over and I'll do it by force if I have to." Joshua said and watched Micah and Jazz leave before turning to the Doctor.

"I'm Joshua." He introduced and the Doctor nodded.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"OOOOH! I've always wanted someone to say that. Just the Doctor."

"Alright, just the Doctor. Can I examine him?" Joshua asked and Jack frowned.

"I'm right here." Jack said, trying to get some say in this.

"You have no say in this. You're killing yourself and I won't stand for that. Ianto, talk some sense into him."

The Doctor nodded his consent before going to check on Saben. He'd failed Jack, he knew this, but at least he could help this child.

Ianto walked over to Jack and held him close. Jack hadn't eaten or slept and he had needed to change pants seven or eight times a day, Ianto wasn't sure why he just assumed Jack had some form of bowel issue and didn't want to press the matter.. Ianto was worried sick but it wasn't like Jack would listen when Saben was still in the incubator.

"Cariad, please don't do this. Let him check you over...please." Ianto begged and Jack caved.

"Good, now get on the exam bed." Joshua said, putting on a pair of latex gloves.

"This is useless. It's not like I can actually stay dead if I did die..." Jack said, begrudgingly doing as he was told.

"Oh and that means the life you have now is less important because you can come back to life?" Joshua asked, angry at the situation. He'd been told everything about this man but he hadn't been told how careless he was about his life.

"Your life means something to me, cariad, and to Saben." Ianto said, kissing Jack's head softly and watching Jack close his eyes. He hated exams.

"Alright, basic health first then we get to your birth canal." Joshua said and Jack cringed. Oh how he hates all this.

His basic health turned out to be poor. His blood count was dangerously low and he was harboring an infection of monumental proportions. He was malnourished and sleep deprived, not good.

"Take off your pants, put this sheet over your legs and call me when you're ready." Joshua said, leaving the room and waiting.

"He's professional." Jack said with a smirk.

"He always is." Ianto said, smiling reassuringly at Jack.

Jack took off his pants and boxers and Ianto winced as he saw the amount of blood tainting the fabric. How had he not noticed? God he felt so bad. Jack had been suffering through so much and Ianto hadn't noticed...he hadn't bothered to notice.

"I'm so sorry Jack...I should have noticed you were bleeding..." Ianto felt horrible.

"The Doctor didn't even notice. I made sure you all didn't. I couldn't risk attention being taken away from Saben. He needs the Doctor's attention more than I do. You can come in now." Jack called and not two seconds later Joshua entered the room and nodded his approval.

"Okay, legs up, knees spread." Joshua said, changing his gloves and waiting on Jack.

"What? No dinner?" Jack asked, trying to ease his own tension.

"I'll buy you a drink when you're feeling better yeah? Now do as I ask."

Jack did as he was told, resigning himself to his fate. He hated feeling exposed. His body wasn't completely his right now, well it was but it sure as hell didn't feel like it was. He had things in places that didn't belong, and though he loved his son and he was glad for having him, he wasn't particularly happy with his body right now.

Joshua understood Jack's hesitance and he waited patiently until Jack did as he was told. Granted Joshua wasn't one for believing in such things, but Ianto had never lied, that man would tell you the truth at face value. If you asked a direct question, he would answer it honestly.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand for support as Joshua lifted the sheet and looked about. The opening Ianto had mentioned was there, red and irritated, blood pouring out. He must have torn when the baby was born and the unattended wounds had become infected. Joshua hated to do this but he had to take a better look, to find and repair the tears.

"I thought you had super healing." Joshua asked, trying to take Jack's mind off of the proceeding.

"He did, but his energy was expended through his pregnancy trying to defend the baby, so for a while, I'd say a month or two, he's healing like an average person. When the energy is at full strength again, he'll be fine." The Doctor explained, turning towards Joshua and smiling at the lost look on his face.

"I need supplies. I'm going to need suturing supplies, local anesthetic, a scalpel, tweezers and..." Joshua walked towards the Doctor and whispered something which made the Doctor look thoughtful.

"Aha, I know where it is. Yes I have one of those...odd little device." The Doctor announced running to the back of the medical cabinet, rummaging around.

"Get me tape and two or three saline washes." Joshua said, lowering the sheet and looking at Jack. "Jack...no matter how small your son was, you were smaller. You have three or four very badly infected tears and they need to be tended to immediately. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to uncomfortable as fuck, but you'll feel better when it's finished."

"What do you have to do?" Ianto asked, wanting to know what to expect.

"FOUND IT!" The Doctor yelled triumphantly, causing the others to stare at him. When Jack noticed what the Doctor was holding his face lost all color.

"No!" Jack whispered, his voice low and scared.

"I've got you cariad." Ianto said, grabbing Jack's head and hugging him close, keeping his gaze away from what followed. Ianto had seen the speculum too and knew how horrible this must be for Jack who just a week ago hadn't had anything in need of a speculum.

"Here you go, all things sterilized and assembled." The Doctor said, placing the tray of supplies next to Joshua, who had pulled over a stool close to Jack's legs and had taken a seat.

"Thanks." Joshua said, watching the Doctor take a seat next to Saben's incubator and pick up a book.

"Alright Jack..." Joshua began and watched Jack close his legs tightly. "You do realize that's counter productive...right?"

"That's the point. You're not coming near me with that fucking thing." Jack said, keep his face firmly in Ianto's stomach so his speech was a bit muffled.

"Cariad look at me." Ianto said and Jack tilted his head up to look at him. "Open your legs." Ianto demanded and Jack shook with fear but did as he was told. "I'm right here for you." Ianto assured, continuing to hold Jack's head, petting and kissing his head to ease the tension from his body.

"Okay I'm starting now." Joshua said and Jack tensed as he felt the cold of the metal. "Take a deep breath."

Jack gasped as he clung to Ianto. At first it was uncomfortable but soon it became painful as the partially healed tears started stretching, and Jack groaned in misery. Jack's leg twitched with the need to kick Joshua in the face as he felt a needle stab him repeatedly, but then he felt nothing as the general anesthetic took effect.

The rest of the procedure was carried out in silent humiliation for Jack and professionalism for Joshua. There was no taunting or teasing or over explanation or more talking than needed and Ianto was a pillar of support for his fiance, doing everything to calm the man's nerves. This couldn't be comfortable in the least for him.

"There, all done. You can get dressed. I'll check you in a week to see how you're healing." Joshua said, gathering everything to dispose of or sterilize for future use.

"Thank you Joshua." Ianto said, watching Jack finally disentangle himself from the sheet and make his way towards his 'overnight' bag which was changed out daily with new clothing for him and Saben, more nappies and the like.

Grabbing a pair of boxers and sweats, Jack got dressed and looked towards Joshua, who was disposing of his gloves and smiling at Ianto. He was remarkably professional and they needed that in a colleague. He would have to thank whoever suggested him for the team.

"You and Ianto are to eat. There's no arguing with me. I'll keep watch with 'just the Doctor'. I'll let you know if anything happens." Joshua assured and with a resigned sigh Ianto and Jack left the TARDIS to shower and eat. They hated being away from Saben but Joshua was right, they'd be no good to their son if they were sick. They had to take care of themselves in order to be able to take care of their son.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So here's chapter 21 where we get a glimpse of the kind of person Micah is. Jazz, Kayla and Julie are going to come next. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you my reviewers. You all make me happy.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Showered and dressed the couple made their way to the conference room where the food had been dished out and not a one had started eating yet. They were all worried, to some extent, about their friend and supervisor.

Kayla and Julie were the only two sitting in awkward silence. They didn't really know anyone and it was odd for the entire team to be worried about people they'd only just met. They were caring individuals but that didn't mean they became emotionally attached immediately. They needed time to warm up to people and they hoped this new job would give them a chance at something more normal than their lives had provided.

"Where's Josh?" Micah asked, extending a plate of food to Ianto and Jack.

"He's with Saben and the Doctor. He's keeping watch for our sakes." Jack said, a little disappointed in himself.

"Just like him then. Sit and eat, he'll eat later." Micah assured with a kind smile. Micah was always understanding of situations. Anything you could think of, this man had probably gone through something similar and he empathized well. He listened with an open mind and talked only when needed. He had always been a good friend.

Jack and Ianto took their seats and reluctantly ate their food. They knew eating was a fundamental part of survival, but they just had no appetite for food. They had both sustained themselves on nothing but coffee and the occasional cup or two of water. Nothing solid had passed their lips in well over 24 hours and it showed as they tentatively took a bite or two, seeing how it would settle.

"So, Jack, tell me something I should know about you!" Micah deadpanned, taking a bite of his own food and concentrating on Jack.

"I'm over 170 years old?" Jack said, though it came out more like a question than a statement.

"And how did you accomplish this?" Micah asked, truly curious. Owen and Tosh had taken their food to their stations, eating and finishing their work, Jazz was just devouring her food and listening to the conversation and Kayla and Julie were just baffled and quiet, wanting to size up their team. Jack and Ianto didn't comment on their silence.

"Vortex manipulator." Jack said, taking a bite of noodles and feeling all the better for it.

"I heard you're from the 51st century."

"That I am."

"I, myself, am born and raised in the here and now. I quite enjoy my time."

Jack smiled and nodded. He enjoyed the 21st century.

"This is the time when everything changes, and we've got to be ready." Jack said, taking another bite of food.

"How does it change?" Kayla asked, surprising Jack who had taken her for the quiet type.

"It's the century when earth makes contact with alien races." Jack informed and Kayla nodded, turning back to her food, losing interest in the conversation.

"I'm dead full, how about a walk then?" Micah said.

Jack looked down at his food and towards Ianto and watched the Welshman smile brightly and nod. He knew he was being paranoid but he really didn't want to leave his son for so long.

"Go, cariad. I'm here if Saben needs anything and Joshua could use a break and some lunch. Go!" Ianto prompted and Jack sighed, resigning himself to a walk about. Not that he hated walking, he just wanted to read a story to his son.

"Yan, make sure you read to him, okay?"

"Absolutely. Now go!"

Jack pushed his chair back and stood following Micah to the tourist office. He honestly didn't know what could be accomplished by this walk but if Ianto thought it was a good idea he would go along with it.

"My daughter died." Micah deadpanned, once they'd left the building and walked out into the sunny outdoors. It was a bright and warm day for Cardiff and Jack was adamant that the universe itself was trying to cheer him up.

"What?" Jack asked, gawking at this man.

"I've never told Ianto, he's younger than me and I didn't want him burdened with this. I never actually talked it through, thinking it was for the best to just let it fester inside instead of burden someone with it. I know what it's like to feel helpless, but unlike me, you have people helping...people who care."

"I gave birth to a still born when I was 23...that was a lifetime ago and so the pain's diminished a bit but I know the pain of losing a child. You should have told someone." Jack said and Micah shrugged.

"Who should I have told?" Micah asked, turning a corner and continuing with their walk. "I had no family, no one to care...I hadn't met Ianto yet so I had no friends...I was alone when this happened. I had no one..."

"You have people now." Jack said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, and I'm talking about it now, aren't I?"

"Yes...yes you are." Jack said, smile on his face.

"She was a year and half old...I had taken her out to the park and took my eyes off her for a minute and she'd fallen into the creek...I got to her too late and she was gone. I cried myself to sleep for years after...it got so bad I couldn't stop drinking. If I was awake I'd be drinking...if I was asleep there were the nightmares so I just didn't sleep...figured it was easier. I did eventually get over it, but it wasn't easy. Your turn." Micah said and Jack frowned.

"My turn for what?"

"Tell me about it all, I'll listen and help where I can." Micah said, taking a seat on a bench they'd happened upon. They had made their way towards a beautiful part, trees and grass for what looked like miles surrounded by running water and birds chirping.

"I was petrified when I found out I was pregnant." Jack began, looking down at the ground. "I promised myself I wouldn't get pregnant again...not after what had happened before...so when I found out I felt I was betraying Ianto and myself, but mostly I was letting down the baby that needed my protection...protection against my own body and how can I protect him from that?"

Micah nodded and Jack continued.

"Then he was stable and healthy...I've never had a healthy pregnancy so I was elated and terrified something was going to go wrong. I was cautious and did everything in my power to make sure he was well taken care of...then when I was six months gone I ate some tainted pizza given to me by a co-worker. I'll tell you about her later...

"It triggered early labor and I was so terrified I could hardly breathe. I felt like puking and my stomach must have hit my feet I was so panicked...all I could think was that this baby was dying and I couldn't stop it...there was nothing I could do to keep him inside for just that much longer...to make it so he would survive.

"I felt so powerless and Ianto, poor beautiful, humble, brilliant Ianto...he was my rock. I have no idea what I would have done without him...I gave birth to Saben later that day and he didn't cry immediately...I thought he was dead and all I could think was, please please please let him live...let him cry...let him scream...let him breathe...just let him live."

Micah nodded again, continuing to listen. This was heartbreaking but Jack needed to let it out. He couldn't let it fester as he'd done.

"And then he squeaked and it was the best sound I'd ever heard. I haven't held him yet...he's too fragile to be lifted...his skin will tear...and I keep thinking that as long as I don't touch him he'll live...that if not for me he'd have been born healthy and been properly grown and that maybe I'm the problem...maybe if I stay away from him...just maybe he could have a happy life...a healthy life. Then I cry because I can't imagine my life without him in it and I feel bad for thinking about leaving him...even if they are just random thoughts. I'd never leave him. I know that but I still feel bad...horrible actually, about having that thought process..."

"This is the park she die in." Micah said, and Jack looked around, saddened for the man beside him.

"When I say things get better, I mean it. Having thoughts like that are normal, they're part of your brains way of distancing yourself in preparation of the worst but if Saben is anything like Ianto and you, he'll survive and thrive and become such a hand full you're going to want to tear your hair out."

"I hope so." Jack said, looking at the people going about their daily lives. If they had something horrible going on, they sure didn't show it.

"So this co-worker, what happened to her?" Micah asked, not really interested in who she was, just what her outcome had been.

"We wanted to feed her to Janet, our weevil, but we thought better of it. Death's too kind on her. Right now she's in the cells until we figure out what to do with her."

"I could use a test subject." Micah said and Jack smiled. Perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm happy to be updating because of you. This chapter basically wrote itself as well and I hope you enjoy it.

If there are any questions about any part of this story that you think needs further explanation PM me and I will explain it in my next author's notes.

Hugs and such. :D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Micah had brought an exhausted Jack back to the hub. If he didn't know any better he'd assume he hadn't slept in months. He looked dead on his feet and Micah was amazed he'd been able to hold it together as long as he had. Looking around the hub he noticed Ianto, who was dragging his feet and yawning loudly, eyes squinted against the light and limbs feeling heavy and dragged down. Coffee would do them no good at this stage of exhaustion. They needed sleep and by god Micah was going to make damn sure they got their sleep even if he had to use a cast iron skillet.

"Ianto, Jack, go to bed." Micah demanded only to get two identical glares and he sighed. This was going to be a fight and a half.

"Saben needs us." Ianto said, stifling a yawn and stretching, hoping to get some energy into his absolutely exhausted limbs.

"Not as much as you two need sleep. I promise I'll wake you if anything comes up, but please...you need the sleep, both of you will keel over dead if you're not careful, and what good are you to Saben then?" Micah said and Ianto caved, grabbing Jack's hand and leading him to the bunker. Jack, for his part, didn't put up much of a fight, which was an indication of how exhausted he actually was.

"Could you read him a night story?" Ianto asked, turning to look at his friend who smiled and nodded.

"If I can't, Jazz will. Now go!" Micah prompted and was happy to see the couple vanish into Jack's office. He didn't care where they fell asleep, as long as they fell asleep. He would need to let the others know to keep it down, but for now he had only one thing on his mind.

"Jazz?" He called and was happy to see her sitting on the couch reading a book. Leave it to Jazz to always have a book on hand.

"Yes Micah?" She asked politely, turning the page in her book as though she hadn't been interrupted.

"I need you to size someone up for me." Micah said and Jazz closed her book and looked up, intrigued.

"And who do I need to size up for you?" She asked, putting the book on the table and standing to meet Micah's gaze.

"Her name is Gwen. I heard she's in the cells. I need a test subject and I want to make sure she's right for the job. You know me, always conscientious."

"Yeah, whatever. Where are these cells?" Micah shrugged.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who got the grand tour." And indeed she had. Tosh and Owen had made sure to give them all the grand tour of the place, it just so happened to coincide with Micah's lack of interest.

"I wasn't paying that much attention...both of us are kind of pathetic."

"I know where they are!" Kayla said, walking over to the duo, smile on her face at their situation.

"Lead the way then." Jazz said, smile of her own in place. She wasn't easily embarrassed.

"Cool! JULIE, we get to meet the psycho." Kayla said, running over to grab her sister and drag her away from Tosh, who was in the process of training her on the computer systems.

"Sorry Tosh." Julie called as she was dragged away with a smile on her face. Tosh just shook her head. They acted their age, which was a good thing. It wouldn't do if they'd been forced to grow up fast. They needed carefree people about to help brighten up the hub, and two 19 year old girls would do just that.

"This way." Kayla boasted, dragging Julie and leading Jazz down towards the cells. Micah was going to go and see the baby. He'd caught a brief glimpse earlier, but it hadn't been near enough for him. He loved kids and kids adored him. He was kind, and children loved those who were kind. He was very impatient when it came to discipline, but all in all he absolutely loved them. Children were innocent and knew no wrong. They didn't even know the meaning of certain harmful words, and Micah made it a point to never say certain words with children about. He wanted every child to be raised happy and know the difference between curiosity and cruelty.

With a smile he made his way towards the TARDIS. He knew he'd eventually find his way towards the medical bey and so he wondered this way and that, opening door after door to get to the medical bey and finally, after about half hour or so of looking, he came to the proper doors and he walked in.

"Are you kidding me? You fought the devil?" Joshua said, not noticing Micah enter the room.

"Oh my, yes. I've done quite a bit with my long life. Things I'm not quite proud of and things I'm happy I've done." The Doctor said, a resigned smile on his face. He was old and tired. There were times he'd give up on life and the universe, and then he would look over at the children and remember what he fought for and he would fight just that much harder...just for the children...and now he had a child that depended solely on him not going anywhere, which was by far the hardest thing he'd had to do. He was a busy body, he enjoyed running about and accomplishing something, but he couldn't...not with Saben's life hanging in the balance.

"Well, I've not done such thing, 'just the Doctor'. I've been busy, but I've stayed on earth and I am happy with that, to a point anyway."

"Joshua, shut up. You know full well you've done plenty for others. I mean you examined Jack, and that couldn't have been easy." Micah joked and Joshua sighed while the Doctor smiled widely. He liked this man.

"Mr. Farefellow, what can I do for you?" The Doctor asked and Micah arched an eyebrow at the Doctor. He wasn't all that partial to his last name.

"You can call me Micah." Micah said and the Doctor nodded. There was something about Micah that made him immediately happy and the Doctor wasn't partial to these things. If someone gave him a happy feeling, he usually wanted to know why.

"You have some interesting hair." The Doctor said and Micah let out a full belly laugh.

"I've never been fond of short hair. There was as time, long ago, when I was known to have "emo" hair. It was long enough to get in my eyes. Since then I continued to grow it long, and now if I'm bothered by it I can put it in a pony tail and be done with it." Micah said, walking over to the incubator and looking in.

"He looks healthier than I thought he would." Micah admitted, placing a hand on the warm glass.

"The TARDIS loves him...sees him as her responsibility until he can breath on his own." The Doctor said, standing next to Micah and feeling an immediate sense of calm. There was only one time in his relatively long life where he had felt so calm and at ease, but that was so long ago...it was a dark time for him, the time where his people had died.

"_My Doctor, I will love you more if you choose to live." _

"_You can't mean that. I would die without you." The Doctor said, tears falling as he looked at his broken home._

"_No you won't. You can't bring yourself to die...no one can." The Doctor watched the Magician twirl a stop watch in his hands and tears fell down his face. _

"_But I would...without you...there would be nothing for me. The vast universe would hold no beauty for me. If I lost you...I would lose myself" _

The Doctor wasn't going to even pretend differently. He'd lost himself the day the Magician had died. For years he'd been so lost and alone. He'd used up five regenerations and every single one of his deaths hurt less than the day his Magician was taken from him.

He's stopped eating and sleeping and even the TARDIS was at her wits end with him. It had been a dark time for him and this sense of calm he got from Micah made him want to weep all anew. This calm didn't belong to him...couldn't belong to him. He'd betrayed his world...ran and hid to stay alive and he'd lost so many people for it.

"He's beautiful." Micah said and the Doctor nodded, placing a hand next to Micah's on the incubator and his hearts beat wildly. The Doctor was both intrigued and frightened by Micah's presence. He wanted to learn all about him and at the same time he wanted to run.

"He is quite gorgeous." The Doctor admitted and removed his hand with a resignation that shocked even him. He hadn't wanted to distance himself, but he had to. He wouldn't betray his Magician who had loved him so.

"_Would you use it?" The Doctor asked, looking at the stopwatch._

"_And where would I go?" The Magician closed his eyes._

"_Away from this place."_

"_To where?"_

"_Wherever you want to go. I will come for you...I will find you." _

"_No! It's best I die here..."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And here we are." Kayla said, finally letting go of Julie's arm. Julie rubbed at her sore arm and glared at Kayla. She was always rash and annoying. If only she'd calm and realize that technology was better than running about in the dirt and mud and the like. She hated fighting but her sister LIVED for it. How could they even be related?

"Thank you." Jazz said, looking at the disgruntled look on Julie's face and smiling.

"So why d'you have to size her up?" Kayla asked and Julie rolled her eyes. She hated her sister's direct approach.

"I don't have to, I'm just good at reading people is all." Jazz answered

Walking down the line they found Gwen in the fourth cell and the moment they came into view Gwen glared at them. Who were they and what the hell were they doing in _her_ hub?

"Hello. I'm Jazz, this is Kayla, and Julie. We're here to talk to you." Jazz said and Gwen looked confused. She'd been here for three days and no one had even bothered to remember she was alive.

"So?" Gwen asked, sitting on the concrete floor and looking directly at them. "Talk."

"We were hired today. Learned a lot about this place. Loving it...that Pterodactyl scared the hell out of me to begin with but she's a sweetie...isn't she?" Jazz asked, trying to feign fear and it seemed to work because Gwen shook her head and smiled at her.

"She is a sweetie. She loves chocolate. Give her some and she'll love you forever." Gwen said and Jazz smiled to herself. Figuring out Gwen was going to be easier than she thought.

"How did you guys get your hands on a Pterodactyl?" Julie asked and Jazz smiled at her. She was shy, hardly did any talking but when she did it immediately made Jazz smile.

"Ianto found her." Gwen said with malice. Obviously Ianto was a sore spot they could use against her.

"Don't get me started on him and his baby. It's unnatural to have kids with a man. Whoever thinks that's natural is just wrong." Kayla said, scrunching her face in distaste and looking away from Gwen to hide her smirk.

"Right? I know it's wrong but try to tell that to Ianto. The bastard won't listen. I've been trying to get them to see how wrong this is, but a fat lot of good that did me. I've been here for so long. They've been torturing me. Barely feeding me and the like. I tried to get rid of that stupid spawn but that backfired. Fucking Doctor to the rescue."

"I'll get you some food and a drink and see what they say about letting you out. I'll fix this for you Gwen. I promise." Jazz said with a sweet smile as she turned to leave.

"Coming?" She said, turning to the twins who nodded and followed.

Grabbing her phone Jazz dialed Micah's number and waited for him to answer.

"Jazz, good news?" Micah said and Jazz frowned.

"No. She had a mental breakdown a while ago it seems. Something made her mind break and it's beyond repair. She thinks everyone is out to get her. She's suffering from a sever case of depression and anti-social behavior disorder. She's beyond medication or therapy. If she'd been seen earlier than it may have helped but she's too far gone." Jazz said, a little saddened for the woman. She had needed help and none had been given to her.

"Alright. That's all I needed. I'll ask Jack for an office and do what I can with her." Micah said hanging up. He may have specialized in Infectious Diseases but he had a side project and Gwen seemed perfect for his tests.

When Micah was a bit younger, about three or four years ago, he had taken psychology and he'd loved how fascinating the human mind could be and he lived for fixing people and with his mind set, he had worked day and night on fixing a broken mind. If therapy wasn't enough, and drugs didn't work, he would mend the brain scientifically. He would do it and Gwen was the key to this.

"Doctor?" Micah asked, turning to the Doctor and fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Yes?" The Doctor answered, looking at the man who intrigued and worried him simultaneously.

"What would make you stay?" Micah asked and the Doctor looked shocked. No one had asked him this.

"I've only ever stayed for one man...and he's gone...dead." The Doctor said and Micah nodded, pulling out the item from his pocked and rubbing his thumb over the engravings.

"It's a sad life you live."

"It's not sad. It's full of adventure." The Doctor lied.

"Adventure will not help the brokenhearted."

"Am I brokenhearted?" The Doctor asked, smiling sadly.

Micah looked down, a beautifully engraved pocket watch in his hand. He'd had it for as long as he could remember but he never had been able to bring himself to open it. He always assumed it was sealed shut and that opening it would be a moot point.

"I am." Micah said and the Doctor looked down at the watch and his eyes widened.

"How long have you had that?" The Doctor asked, frantic panic in his voice.

"Oh this?" Micah asked, raising the watch to show the Doctor.

"Yes."

"I don't know...a while."

"Have you opened it?" The Doctor prompted.

"I think it's sealed shut. I've never tried."

"It's not sealed shut. It's easy to open, if that's what you want to do." The Doctor said, turning away from Micah.

"I'll get to it one day I suppose." Micah said, pocketing his watch and smiling at the Doctor.

"Yes...of course."

"You seem disappointed." Micah noticed.

"No disappointment here." The Doctor lied, fake smile plastered on his face.

"I see. I'm going to go make preparations for dinner. Will you be eating?" Micah asked, watching the Doctor closely.

"No, I'm fine." The Doctor said, voice breaking.

"I'm here to talk, if that's what you want." Micah said before leaving the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood watching the sleeping infant as tears streaked down his face. With a frustrated growl he wiped his face as Joshua made his way towards the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" Joshua asked and the Doctor shook his head before dissolving into a fit of tears.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hallo to the people. Thank you all for your continued support of this story.

If there are any questions about any part of this story that you think needs further explanation PM me and I will explain it in my next author's notes.

Hugs and such. :D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner was a quiet affair. Joshua had finally come out of the TARDIS to eat and the lot of the them were gathered round the conference room and eating their food in silence. They'd chosen to let Ianto and Jack sleep in and not a one doubted they would sleep through the night.

When the night was coming to an end and the rubbish had been tossed in the bins, Owen and Tosh yawned loudly and looked at the new recruits.

"We're headed home, you lot should do the same. Usually the rift is quiet at night." Owen said and They all looked at him curiously.

"Nope. We're staying here in case we're needed. We've been hired to keep the hub going and if we went home that would defeat the purpose." Micah said, taking a sip of the coffee Jazz had made them.

"None of you have been properly trained." Owen pointed out and the group continued to stare at him.

"Tosh walked me through the programs. I'll fiddle with it and learn the rest on my own, won't be hard really. We can all drive, all of us have weapons training so we know what to do there and Ianto's written a detailed account on every common alien we could encounter so...what's the problem again?" Julie asked flipping a page in the magazine she was reading.

"Everything you need is in the autopsy bey. We're a phone call away." Tosh said, smile on her face as she grabbed her gear and left the hub.

"You die it's on you." Owen said leaving the hub with a sense of calm. He knew they could handle themselves and he desperately needed a night off.

"Nice man!" Joshua said standing and gathering the coffee cups.

"He's worried." Jazz said.

"Yeah, worried." Julie said with an eye roll.

"Come off it, you know he is." Kayla said looking pointedly at her sister, who was engrossed in one article or another.

"I'm going to go read Saben his night story." Micah announced, hand in his coat pocket, fiddling with his pocket watch. He'd never had so much of an interest in it before. He'd had it for what seemed like forever and until today he'd practically forgotten it existed.

"I'll join you." Joshua said, wanting to check on the fragile baby.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two love the little shit." Jazz teased.

"Can we come?" Julie asked, knowing they were all wanting to see the baby.

"I don't see why not. Don't interrupt my story though." Micah warned, leading the way towards the TARDIS.

"What is that blue box anyway?" Kayla asked.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space." Micah said stopping in his tracks at having known this.

"What does that mean?" Julie asked, looking at the shocked expression on Micah's face.

"Um...it means it's bigger on the inside." Micah said, not really wanting to say more. He was making himself panic, but maybe he'd heard the Doctor explain the TARDIS and he'd just retained the information. Yes, that had to be it.

Rubbing the pocket watch for comfort, Micah led the way towards the medical bay in the TARDIS, barely registering the ooohs and ahhhs that came from Julie and Kayla. He wasn't registering much of anything at the moment.

"Hello 'just the Doctor'." Joshua said, snapping Micah out of his worry.

"Hello Doctor. Meet Jazz, Kayla and Julie. I've come to tell Saben his night story, I promised Ianto."

The Doctor nodded, not trusting his voice this close to Micah.

Micah pulled up a chair and took a seat, barely noticing Kayla and Julie cooing Saben and Jazz just staring down at the beautiful baby. She'd been hesitant to believe he existed but the proof was right in front of her now and she smiled brightly. Ianto and Jack made beautiful babies.

"Once upon a time in the farthest reaches of space there was a planet full of people." Micah started and Jazz snorted.

"Still working on that story?" Jazz asked and Micah frowned.

"I told you not to interrupt me." Micah admonished and Jazz lowered her head and apologized.

"This planet was located in the farthest corners of the universe and it was known as Gallifrey." The Doctor looked up at Micah then, shock and sadness in his eyes.

"And on this planet lived the Time Lords. They were a beautiful people who were said to have been born with two hearts so they were capable of twice as much love as any other creature in the universe.

"This story isn't about all of them, mind you...just two of them. They were so lonely before they met each other..." Micah stopped.

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears. Before he could draw attention to himself, he stood and slowly walked towards the door saying something about needing to have a walk about, and he left, leaving behind very confused people.

The Doctor was baffled at the situation. He'd never seen or heard of a Time lord, turned human, who could remember anything about their time as a Time lord.

Continuing to walk around the TARDIS wasn't helping and the more he walked about the more anxious he became. He wouldn't push Micah to open the watch, but he desperately wanted him to. It would answer so many questions. Was he The Magician, or just a random human who knew too much for his own good.

The human aspect seemed less and less likely the more the Doctor thought about it. No human knew anything about Gallifrey, well unless the Doctor had told them about his home planet, and if he'd ever said such a thing to Micah, he would have remembered. He'd usually stuck to female companions, since the male humans tended to be brutish. They were rash and tended to jump into situation unprepared, so he tended to stick to the emotionally vulnerable females to keep his murderous tendencies at bey. He didn't need his horrible personality traits magnified. He needed them quelled and his companions had done well in helping him with that.

He exited the TARDIS and walked around the hub. No one was about, Jack and Ianto were still sleeping, so that left the hub quite empty and quite. Well, except for the Pterodactyl who was screeching at the top of her lungs for some form of attention.

The Doctor looked up at the prehistoric beast, smiling as he watched her fly around the hub. He wondered if they'd named her, which wouldn't be a surprise given Jack's tendency to bond with any living creature. He also wondered where they'd found her. He hadn't exactly talked to the others about much regarding Torchwood 3. He'd always hated Torchwood, for what they stood for, but Jack had been right. He'd been trying to make a difference in the world. He wouldn't kill anything unless he had no other choice, and those times were rare and far between.

The people he chose, he chose well, with the exception of Gwen, who'd proven herself a right pain in the ass and the Doctor quite disliked her. He didn't really like to use the word hate, knowing the connotations it held, but if he had to, he would use that word for Gwen. That woman was bigoted and atrocious and he hoped she would be properly dealt with.

The Doctor sighed. He wanted to take his mind off the situation and the walk seemed to have done him well. He would eventually return to the TARDIS and to Saben, but for right now he wanted to wonder about and think.

He wanted to remember the Magician as he'd been, but the more time he spent with Micah, the less he remembered...he felt he was losing himself and his life the more he looked at the man. He just hoped to retain a bit of who he was.

With a resigned sigh he made his way back to the others. If he were gone too long they'd know something was wrong. He might be a busy body, but even they knew he wouldn't leave Saben's side for long. That child had the whole team wrapped around his finger and he'd barely even moved since he'd been born.

"Nice of you to join us." Micah said, watching the Doctor make his way back to the medical bay.

"I was bored." The Doctor said, feigning nonchalance but the others could see his reddened eyes and his down demeanor. They knew, but they didn't mention anything and the Doctor was glad for it.

"So, what happened to M?" Jazz asked, bidding Micah to finish the story.

"M? Oh...M, the Time Lord. Well, when he saw D leave the war to save himself and their unborn son, he fought for as long as he could to give D a chance to run and when he was sure D was safe, he hid himself and ran to a far off planet, knowing D would come for him when the time was right. I believe one day they'll find each other...because what's the point of a happily ever after if they die alone?" Micah finished and Jazz looked ready to sob and a look at Kayla and Julie confirmed how sad the story must have been.

"What do the initials stand for?" Joshua asked and Micah shrugged.

"I don't know what D stands for, haven't figured it out yet, but I think M is for Magician...he was particularly interested in the impossible." Micah answered and Jazz snorted.

"You're acting like they existed. They're part of your fantastic stories. Don't give them identities, it'll consume you."

The Doctor stood stock still as he listened to the story's ending and his trembling hand moved up to cover his stomach. If M was the Magician he knew what the D stood for and he fell to the floor dissolving into a fit of tears.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This chapter is short but it ends well.

Thank you for the reviews.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Micah was the first to notice the Doctor's shock and he was out of the chair and before the Time Lord faster than one could blink.

"Doctor, what happened?" Micah asked, Joshua hording the others out of the room. Joshua had a feeling he knew what this was about but he wasn't about to assume. He did, however, know this was to be private and so he made sure the two were given their privacy.

"I swear I didn't know. If I'd known...If only I'd known..." The Doctor said, rambling in his hysterics.

"Whatever you did, I'm sure you will be forgiven." Micah said, wrapping his arms around the Doctor and holding him close. This man was in pain and Micah would not stand for it. Something about the Doctor drew his attention and he wouldn't allow this man to suffer for something that was probably not even his doing.

"Doctor?" Came a voice and the Doctor turned tear filled eyes to the door to see Jack standing there, shock and sorrow evident on his face.

"Jack?" The Doctor sounded small and scared. "I killed him..."

"Who?" Jack and Micah asked, simultaneously.

The Doctor didn't answer, just wiped the tears from his face as more took their place. Jack's heart broke as he watched the time lord weep uncontrollably and for the life of him he had no idea what to do to make it alright. He didn't know what had caused it and if he did he hadn't a clue if he could even begin to remedy it.

The Doctor finally calmed enough to stand and walk over to Saben, looking down at the sleeping child and smiling despite his tears.

"I've always adored children." The Doctor started. Maybe if he told the story Micah would be willing remember a past so long ago.

"I know." Jack said, walking towards his son with a happy smile.

"I had children before Jack...three of them." Micah looked up at that and walked towards the Doctor. That was an eerily familiar number of children to have...considering that he hadn't a clue the Doctor was anything more than a hermit.

"What were their names?" Micah asked and the Doctor sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer that question, in case it triggered memories Micah may not be ready to deal with.

"They picked out their own spoken name." The Doctor smiled fondly at the memory. "My first son called himself The Architect, so I'd nicknamed him Archie...he wasn't happy about this...my second son had chosen the name The Medic because, as he put it, you're the Doctor and I wanna be just like you when I'm all big...and my youngest son, well...that's another story all together..."

"Archie...why does that name sound so familiar?" Micah asked, brows furrowed in concentration.

"It should." The Doctor said, being vague as always. Mica reached into his pocket for the watch and held it tightly in hand. Something about that watch kept him calm, like it held a piece of him.

"Not everyone can read between the lines like I can Doctor." Jack said a radiant smile plastered on his face.

"Jack...do you know something?" Micah asked and Jack nodded, deciding to explain what the Doctor meant.

"You knew his children, is what I'm gathering." Jack said and he was proven correct when the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, you knew them...you knew them well...better than I did half the time."

_"Papa, Medic punched me."_

_"Medic, how many times do I have to tell you, violence solves nothing. You must always be kind, do you understand?" The Magician said grabbing his young son's hands and directing his attention._

_"But Papa, Archie was being mean to me." Medic said, tears of frustration gathering at his eyes._

_"And what did Architect do, exactly?" _

_"He took my favorite toy. I was 'upposed to take it to mama and have him fix it...but now it's gone and Archie took it." Medic said, tears falling down his face._

_"Oh Medic, Architect just wanted to fix it for you. He knows how busy mama is and he wanted to help."_

_"Are you sure?" Medic asked, wiping at his swollen eyes._

_"I am fixing it. You never asked." Archie answered, angry at his younger brother._

_"Thank you." Medic said and the kids dispersed leaving behind a very amused Magician._

_"How do you do that Magi?" (Pronounced Ma-j-eye)_

_"It's a gift." Magi said, smirk in place as he turned and kissed the Doctor._

_"A gift I will never acquire it seems." The Doctor said, pouting._

_"You are a lovely mother to these children." _

_"Not lovely enough." And they both laughed._

"Doctor?" Jack asked and the Doctor shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was a lifetime ago, that life, and he missed it. The TARDIS wasn't just a ship, for a time it had been a home. Their home.

"Oh, right. You were their father." The Doctor said, getting back on topic.

"Why...why don't I remember this?" Micah asked, annoyed.

"It's that watch. It's a chameleon watch. It changes who you are, implants whatever memories you want to have into your new self. It cloaks you from others who would do you harm, like the other time lords."

"Time lords don't exist. It's children's story I'm working on...you know...a book. That's not real. I just made them up...I did." Micah said, eyes frantically moving from Jack to the Doctor and back.

"I'm a time lord, honest." The Doctor said, turning and smiling at Micah. "So are you. I'd bet a regeneration on that."

"Why would I want to forget?"

"You didn't want to forget. You kept most of your memories intact, and if you didn't they're bleeding through anyway. You wanted to hide." The Doctor explained and Micah gripped the watch so tight his knuckles turned white.

"From who?" Micah asked.

"Not who, what. You were hiding from the Time war. It devastated our people."

"So all I have to do is open this watch?" Micah asked and the Doctor nodded. It really was that simple.

"Will it change who I am?"

"Yes." The Doctor said, knowing how hard it was to consider something like this. After all, he'd had to do the same when he'd traveled with Martha...he'd never want to willingly put someone through that and if Micah chose to stay Micah, he would support his choice.

"Do you want me to open it?" Micah asked and the Doctor was shocked to be asked this.

"I would love nothing more, but this is your choice. I won't force it on you." The Doctor said, turning back to Saben. "Whatever you decide, I'm staying here. I won't leave you again."

Jack gawked at the Doctor who never sat put for too long, but here he was about to live in the 21st century because of Micah, who must have been very important to him.

Micah's heart shattered as he looked at the hurt on the Doctor's face. He wanted nothing more than to make that pain go away, but he had so much to accomplish as Micah that he couldn't allow himself the opportunity to become someone else, to forget about his goals in life. He would find a way to mend a broken mind and then he would open the watch.

"I have so much left to accomplish..." Micah said and The Doctor nodded.

"Then accomplish them." The Doctor said, wiping a stray tear off his face.

"And what if I choose a human life, and die an old man, here and now?" Micah asked and the Doctor tensed.

"Then I would die with you."

_"I'm happy with you." Magi said, looking down at the Doctor's protruding stomach. _

_"I'd hope so." The Doctor said, smirking at Magi._

_"I worry, though." _

_"About what?" The Doctor asked, a knowing smile on his lips._

_"What If I'm not a good father." _

_"You will be a fantastic father." The Doctor smiled._

_"How do you know? How can you be sure I love you enough for all this?" The Doctor arched a brow and smiled._

_"If I were to never regenerate again, and choose to die an old man, what would you do?"_

_"I would age and die with you." Magi answered without hesitation._

_"That's how I know." _

"And what if I should marry and have a family...what if I don't choose you?" Micah persisted. He needed someone to make this choice for him...he wanted to finish what he'd started out to do, but he also wanted to know who he was and he was conflicted as hell. He couldn't choose and it hurt him to know he could only have one life. Be Micah and learn the mysteries of the human mind, or be a time lord and live with the Doctor.

"Then I would offer my assistance and hope to be in your life, however you have me."

_"My father called." The Doctor said, frustration evident in his voice._

_"And?"_

_"You know what he wants." The Doctor said, frowning and throwing the phone across the room in frustration._

_"Then do it." Magi said, smiling sadly at the Doctor._

_"I don't want to."_

_"He won't let up." Magi reminded and the Doctor sighed._

_"And if I did? If I wed who my father wants, and I were to have children with them then what would you do?" The Doctor asked, sorrow filling his words._

_"Then I would love you, and offer assistance where I could so that I may still see you daily." _

_"I love you too."_

"Tell me what to do." Micah begged, tears brimming his eyes.

"It's not my place." The Doctor said walking towards Micah. "This is for you to decide."

"Why can't I have both lives? I want to be Micah and learn so much more about the human mind and find a way to repair it and yet I want to be who I was...I want to remember..."

"It's not that simple." The Doctor said, smile on his face as he placed a comforting hand on Micah's shoulder.

"Nothing worth having ever is." Micah said and he sunk to the floor.

Jack took this opportunity to tell Saben how much they all loved him, before leaving the room. Micah and the Doctor needed time to themselves and Jack wouldn't intrude.

Walking out of the TARDIS he almost ran into a cup of coffee that was mere inches from his face.

"Good morning." Ianto said, smiling brightly.

Jack checked his time and laughed at his fiance before answering.

"It's midnight."

"Still, technically, morning." Ianto said and Jack smiled, taking the offered coffee and drinking a bit, sighing happily. It'd been too long since he'd had this wonderful, heavenly concoction.

"Miss it?" Ianto asked, drinking his own coffee and smirking at Jack.

"God yes."

"Good. I love you." Ianto said, looking up at Jack.

"I love you too." Jack said, leaning in.

And they kissed.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hallo to the paople. The chapter I'm pretty sure you've all been waiting on. Hope you enjoy.

As always, thank you all for the reviews.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Micah watched the Doctor tend to Saben, changing out his saline drip, checking his blood pressure, kidney function, liver function and the like, before adjusting his feed and changing his nappy. He wondered if the Doctor had had to do this before and if any one of those children had been his.

"Tell me things about you...things you think I ought to know." Micah prompted, looking up at the Doctor, who was tossing something or other in the bin.

"When I left home...I left angry and vengeful." The Doctor said, giving Saben his vaccinations.

"I don't doubt that. I would be angry if I had been forced to leave behind all I knew." Micah said, reassuring the Doctor.

"That didn't bother me. No, that couldn't bother me. I almost left that place, with you and the kids."

"Speaking of kids, how's that even possible...you're male...I'm male...I don't see this working." Micah said, playing with the pocket watch.

"I wasn't always male...well I was but we wanted kids so I forced a regeneration for the duration of each pregnancy. I never made it through the child birth, so I always morphed back to being a male." The Doctor explained, grabbing a seat.

"So when I begged you to leave?" Micah asked, trying to piece it all together.

"You'd wanted another. It was a month before the war...before we even knew there was danger and it usually took a while so I had no idea we'd succeeded. When I left it wasn't long before I died." The Doctor sounded regretful as he spoke.

"I see...you said you'd wanted us to leave...what stopped you from taking us?"

"You refused...said you needed the technology only Gallifrey could offer so you could help our youngest...he was very sick and you refused to leave before helping him."

"Weren't you a Doctor? I mean, I only assume you chose your name for a reason...so why would I be the one to have wanted to heal him? Couldn't you have done it?"Micah asked.

"No, I couldn't do a thing...he went mad when he was eight and I was never a mind Doctor. You promised him you could heal his mind but the war started before you'd finished your work and he started resenting us for not helping him...He was suffering and we couldn't do a damn thing to help."

"How long did I try to help?" Micah asked, horrified.

"Years...too many to count. Archie and Medic had grown and left by then and our youngest...well he wanted nothing to do with us, did he? No, he found it best to be on his own and by the time you'd found the remedy to help, he was long gone. That was actually the reason you wanted to try for another kid...you missed having children about." The Doctor explained, wiping at his eyes.

"Why did you carry them all?" Micah was curious now.

"You refused. Said it would be awkward to be a woman and have different bits. For the longest time you refused to have children because of that notion. You wanted me, you said, and I'm male and why should you want to change me to have something we shouldn't have to begin with. You finally gave in though. I had a way of wearing you down, and I have always loved children."

"But...every memory I have of you...every time I heard others speak of you...they never mentioned you being a woman." Micah said, looking curiously at the Doctor.

"They never saw me. Not really. Perception filter. You were adamant I wear one."

Micah smiled and looked at the Doctor. If the Doctor were to be believed, he had been one odd fellow.

"Do you think I was ashamed of you?" Micah asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"Never. You were proud to show me off...more than anything you were worried about my father."

"Do I even want to remember him?" Micah asked, leaning forward.

"I don't even want to remember him." The Doctor said, standing and putting an end to the conversation.

Even after that talk, Micah was still torn in what he should do and so with a resigned sigh, he stood and left the room, the Doctor watching him leave.

Micah was thinking about the pros and cons of his decision when he ran head first into Jack, who was making his way into the TARDIS to sit with his son.

"And hello to you!" Jack said, smile on his face at the flush that made its way to Micah's face.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking..." Micah said, stepping to the side to let Jack pass.

"I see that. Don't think too hard, you might fall off the railing." Jack teased and patted Micah on the back. "Everything'll be okay. Talk it over with your friends, they're here to help."

Micah nodded, knowing Jack was right. Ianto, Joshua and Jazz would be able to help him figure this out. More than likely Jazz would call him crazy and berate him for thinking his story was true and related to him, but he had to try...this was not a decision he could make on his own...no matter how badly he wished he could.

Walking around the hub he was surprised to see Tosh training Kayla on the computers, who looked less than happy to be there, and Owen was in the process of training Julie on safety and security when it came to handling alien gear. Micah shook his head fondly, they weren't allowed to take alien technology out of the hub without permission, but Julie didn't know this.

Looking up he smiled at his friends, Jazz and Joshua had sandwiched Ianto in between them and were trying to keep him put, for which he was not happy. It had been over two days since Ianto had seen Saben last and Ianto was getting antsy. He was sure Jack would tell him if something was wrong, but he desperately wanted to see his son.

"Get off me Jazz. I need to go check on my son." Ianto begged and Jazz shook her head.

"You need this time to just be you. When that baby gets around, no one will see you quite this awake again." Jazz said, smile plastered on her face.

"I promise you, nothing will happen to Saben. Jack's with him. Sit and catch up. We've not seen each other in seven years...please?" Joshua asked, feeling a bit upset at having to keep Ianto away. They'd promised Jack to keep Ianto busy until he was finished with a project he'd been working on and it was killing them to do this, but Jack had promised it would be well worth it.

Ianto's face fell as he gave into their demands. He desperately wanted to see his son but they were right. He'd seen Saben two day ago but it had been years of neglect for his friends and time to catch up was good.

"Can I...talk to you?" Micah asked, not really wanting to disturb their catching up, but he was desperate and he needed help.

"Yes Micah, but you must first pay the toll." Jazz said, face serious as she looked at him.

"And what's the toll?" Micah asked, straightening his shoulders and smiling back at Jazz.

"Three coffees, one with three creams, two sugars, one black, and another with one cream. Go now, servant, I wish for it soon."

Micah bowed low before going and doing as he was asked, smiling at Tosh and Kayla as he passed them. He wasn't great at making coffee but it was drinkable and at this moment that's what mattered.

Making four cups of coffee, since he was in the mood for a caffeine buzz, he made his way to the others. Handing each coffee to their respective person, Micah then took a seat and waited.

"What do you want to talk about honey?" Jazz asked, all seriousness.

"Jazz...I need you to be serious about this. I can't have you making fun...I'm conflicted enough without having to defend a stance I may not fully want..." Micah said and even Ianto was worried about the way he was speaking.

Micah sighed and took out his pocket watch and held it tightly. He was worried about what they'd say but he had to do this...he wanted help and these three would help him best.

Placing the pocket watch on the table he watched his friends gawk at it. It was quite beautiful.

"I've had that pocket watch for years..." Ianto arched a brow at Micah and shook his head.

"I don't doubt you've had this for years, but it's not a pocket watch, it's a stop watch." Ianto said and Micah looked shocked. He'd assumed it was a pocket watch, but he'd never opened it so he wouldn't have known for sure.

"How do you know?" Micah asked and Ianto pulled out his own stop watch. It was old and made of simple metals and it looked well loved.

"My granddad gave that to me. I can tell the difference immediately. That's besides the point. What's so special about your stopwatch?"

"It holds the essence of a time lord." Micah said and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I told you your story would consume you." Jazz said, looking pointedly at Micah.

"Jack's told me about these. He saw it in action long ago...when we were taken by a time lord and killed...so many times...he was vicious." Ianto said, remembering things he wanted forgotten.

"Wait...so Time lords exist?" Jazz asked, baffled.

"The Doctor's a time lord...didn't you know this?" Joshua asked and Jazz shook her head. She honestly hadn't been paying much attention to these things...maybe she should have.

"It's my memories and my genealogy locked up in that and...I don't know what to do!" Micah said, looking at the stopwatch and sighing.

"Don't you want to know who you are?" Joshua asked and Micah shrugged.

"I don't know...I want to complete my work...I want to fix the impossible and I'm worried that when I open it, all the passion for my work will disappear. The Doctor eased my mind a bit, telling me about what I'd done before...and if he's telling the truth there's nothing to worry about but if he's lying...I don't know what to do." Micah said, reaching out to touch the watch only to pull his hand away as though he'd been scorched. A completely different life was sitting before him and he had no idea if he wanted it.

"What if that's part of your engrained personality?" Ianto asked and Micah looked up, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Micah asked and Joshua smiled, knowing what Ianto meant.

"I mean, what if this obsession you've had to fix the human mind is something you retained from who you were before!" Ianto explained and Micah thought it over. If that was the case then he'd be more than happy to remember...he was just worried.

"And besides, if you forget your passion we'll remind you. I'll be sure to bring it up in passing as many times as it takes for you to remember how much this means to you." Joshua said and Jazz nodded. She would do anything to see her friends happy.

"But what if I'm different...so much so that you don't know me anymore?" Micah asked. He loved his friends, more so than he loved his research and if he were to lose them...he wasn't sure how he'd deal then.

"We're stubborn enough to befriend you again, if it comes to that. We all befriended the Doctor and he was more of a bastard than he lets on. We won't say goodbye to you." Ianto said and Joshua nodded. He wouldn't let his friend slip between his fingers.

"What about you Jazz?" Micah asked and Jazz shrugged. She didn't know what she wanted to do but she knew she was worried. She didn't want to lose Micah, not for anyone in the world, but this seemed important to him and what kind of a friend would she be if she chose to ignore his wants in favor of her own.

"I'll be there for you from start to finish. I promise." Jazz said, smile on her face. She would be there for him, and she would do it willingly. It would hurt to have to relearn who her friend was, but people change all the time and she was sure Micah wouldn't change all that much.

"Thank you." Micah said, reaching for the watch and taking a deep breath. This was it...he was going to open the watch and remember.

"Go ahead." Ianto prompted and Micah looked up.

"What if the Doctor's wrong...what if I'm nothing special?" Micah asked, bringing up another fear he hadn't known he'd had.

"The Doctor's not wrong. Go on, I'd like to get to know you again." Joshua said, smiling brightly at his friend as Micah nodded and opened the watch.

A bout of golden light left the watch and made it's way into Micah and the others watched, fixated on the scene.

It was less than a minute later when Micah looked up at his friends with tears running down his face and a glorious smile that made him look years younger.

"It didn't rewrite my memories..." Micah said, smile brightening. "I still remember."

Ianto smiled brightly and stood up to congratulate his friend.

"I'm happy for you Micah." Ianto said, making his way around the table to hug Micah. "Another Time Lord huh?"

"Yes...another one." Micah confirmed, smiling and hugging Ianto back.

"What's your name?" Jazz asked and Joshua nodded, wanting to know this as well.

"I'm the Magician...but you can call me Magi...my Doctor always did."

"I want to stick to Micah..." Jazz said and they all laughed before a thought occurred to Micah.

"You said a time lord held you and Jack and killed you daily?"

"Yeah...it wasn't a fun time for us." Ianto said, cringing at the memory.

"Did he ever say why? I mean, I know it doesn't matter but..."

"He was sick, Micah. Mentally...he was broken." Ianto said, eyeing his friend.

"What was his name?" Micah prompted.

"The Master." Ianto said and watched Micah's eyes widen and his face lose all color.

"And what happened to him?" Micah asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"He...he died." Ianto said and watched Micah's eyes fill with tears.

"Are you okay?" Joshua asked, walking over to Micah only to have the time lord back away.

"I...I need to talk to my Doctor." He said, turning and running towards the TARDIS.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor was pacing and smiling. He'd felt Micah open the watch. He'd felt the presence of another time lord and he was waiting patiently for those doors to open.

Jack turned to look at the Doctor from his seat next to Saben and he had to smile. He'd rarely seen the Doctor look so impatient. He was ringing his hands and running from one end to the other of the medical bey. He was actually making Jack a bit dizzy if he were honest.

He didn't know what would happen when the doors opened. He didn't know what to expect but he knew the Doctor was waiting to see someone, his posture gave that away.

The Doctor continued to pace, oblivious to Jack's stair. He just wanted to see his Magician again, that was all he wanted. He hadn't seen another time lord since the Master, and that hadn't gone over very well.

Just the thought of the Master brought tears to his already sore eyes. He had hoped to help him, but it hadn't worked out quite the way he'd planned. The Master had been shot and he'd refused to regenerate...refused to be saved.

The door to the medical bey was thrown open and Micah stood there, tears falling from his eyes as he looked at the Doctor with so much sorrow.

"Tell me it's not true." Micah begged.

"Magi...I...what?" The Doctor was shocked into silence. He had no idea what this man was referring to.

"The Master...is he..."

"Yes!" The Doctor said, opening his arms to Micah who fell into those strong arms.

"I'd left remedies to help his mind." Micah said, so much anguish in his voice. "I'd found the remedies...I'd even gone so far as to force him into hiding...I tried to save him..."

"I know...I know you would have done anything to save him...I tried to help him, to coax him to me...to give him the remedies and ease his mind...he refused..." The Doctor said, tears spilling down his face at the memory of the Master dying in his arms.

"He can't be dead." Micah said, punching the Doctor's chest. He couldn't believe it...he refused to.

"I watched him die Magi...I watched him and...I'm sorry." The Doctor said and Micah shook his head, tears soaking the Doctor's coat.

Jack opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open and in came Ianto, a look of worry on his face.

"Micah...Are you okay? What did I say?" Ianto asked, walking slowly towards Micah, who clung tightly to the Doctor.

"This has nothing to do with you." Micah said, sounding so broken. Ianto looked over to Jack with questioning eyes and Jack mouthed 'The Master'. Ianto's eyes darkened a bit at that and he looked at his long time friend with a bit of disappointment.

"Why is the Master so special that the both of you would let the world burn for his sake?" Ianto asked, remembering the valiant and all the horrors of the year that never was.

The Doctor tightened his hold on Micah and looked at his two friends...the men who had died repeatedly so he could live...so Tish could live...so all those on the valiant could live and he sighed. He knew they had a right to know, but he wondered if they could ever forgive a broken man for their actions. With a resigned sigh, the Doctor answered.

"He was our son."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hallo to the people. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short because of what it's focused on.

Thank you all for the reviews, they make me happy.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack blinked repeatedly. That hadn't been the answer he'd been expecting. He'd assumed a friend, or maybe a mutual family member, but son? That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. How could the Doctor have kept that much pain to himself for so long? But then again, Jack had no room to talk. He'd kept all of his anguish inside as well, not really having anyone to divulge in until Ianto had come into his life.

Ianto looked just as shocked. He hadn't been expecting that answer either and it tore him up to know that their son had suffered so much before his death. There was never an excuse for what the Master had done to them, but it became a bit more understandable, given his situation. Ianto frowned in concentration. What exactly was his situation. He knew the Master's mind was broken, but what had broken it...how had it happened?

"I'm sorry." Ianto said, trying his best to be understanding.

"No need. He was gone from us long before he died..." Micah said, hiccuping one last time before rubbing at his sore eyes. He hated crying, it always wore him out and made him feel worse then if he'd kept it all inside.

"There's always a need. There's always a need to know that others understand and that you're not alone in this." Ianto said looking pointedly at Micah, daring him to say otherwise.

"You're right...you're always right." Micah said, a faint smile on his lips.

"I'm not always right. I did stupid things for the person I loved...almost cost me Jack and by then I was in too deep. What happened with the Master? He couldn't have been born like that."

The Doctor looked murderous as he explained.

"The Academy took him and had him look at the untempered schism. They'd done that to many others before and some had come out of it inspired and all the better for it, but the Master went mad from it. He heard drumming that would give him no peace and slowly his mind went."

"That's horrible." Ianto said. He had no what kind of life the Doctor had lived...no idea how his people had been.

"Yes, it was." Micah said, getting Ianto's attention. "But I toiled over a cure for him and I may not have been able to repair his mind completely but I'd found a way to ease his mind into a less frantic mess. It took me years...too many years to count but I had found a way to help but by then he was too far gone and the war had peaked so I did the only thing I could think of. I scattered my family through the cosmos, hoping to find them later on. Architect and Medic were sent to the year five billion, but they could very well be dead by now. They'd used the chameleon watch to hide just as we all had.

"I practically had to throw my Doctor into the TARDIS to get him to leave, and the TARDIS made sure to get him to safety. The Master was the hardest to track down and to hide, but when I found him I had to force him into hiding. His mind was too far gone to recognize me. I changed who he was, named him Yana. I had to steal a TARDIS to get him to safety. I took him to the ends of the universe. I figured it would be the one place where I wouldn't run out of time...I could get to him and save him at any time. Trillions of years later and he'll still be alive...I'll still have time...I should have still had time."

"I'm sorry." Jack said, turning to look at Micah. "If it wasn't for me, he'd have been alive..." Jack said and the Doctor looked at him sadly. No, this wasn't Jack's fault, it was his...if he hadn't left Jack at the station...if he'd waited and explained the situation to him, the Master would have been alive still...the year that never was wouldn't have happened.

"It was no one's fault. Things happen and maybe it was for the best for him to have died...at least he's not suffering anymore..." Micah said as he plopped down onto a chair.

Ianto put a hand on Micah's shoulder as way of comfort before making his way towards Saben. He'd been gone for two days, he wasn't going to let anyone stop him again.

"Ianto...would you like to hold him?" Jack asked and Ianto looked up, shocked.

"What? How?" Ianto asked, shocked.

"For the last two days I've been giving him blood transfusions, to help strengthen him so he can come home sooner." Jack said and Ianto's eyes widened. Jack was already weak, this should have killed him.

"You idiot. You shouldn't have...this could have killed you." Ianto said, turning on Jack faster than a weevil.

"But I didn't. Go on. He's off oxygen, he can drink from a bottle and he's gained four pounds in the last two days. He's five and a half pounds of adorable." Jack said and watched Ianto walk towards the incubator and gasp at the sight before him.

Saben looked healthy. His diaper fit, there was no need for tubes and such, he was about five inches taller and he looked radiant. Ianto's breath caught in his throat when he looked down at his beautiful son and he choked back a happy sob.

"Let me get that for you." The Doctor said, opening the Incubator and lifting Saben. "You ready?"

Ianto nodded and held out his arms to his son. When the infant was placed in his arms, he lost what little control he had over his emotions and tears of pure happiness fell down his face. Saben couldn't possibly weigh five pounds, he was so light, but Ianto didn't mind. As long as Saben was healthy.

Tucking the small child into his arm, Ianto lifted a hand and started petting the little bit of fuzz Saben had for hair and marveled at how soft the baby's hair and skin were. He'd never held a baby before so he marveled at it and cherished every moment.

"Hello cariad." Ianto said, placing a kiss to the sleeping baby's head. "I've longed for this day."

"I know." Jack said, standing beside Ianto and looking down at the beautiful creature in the Welshman's arms. "So have I."

Ianto looked up at that and his eyes were wide and questioning. Surely he couldn't have.

"Haven't you held him?" Ianto asked and Jack smiled before shaking his head.

"I wanted you to be the first."

Ianto's heart melted at that and his smile brightened. He hadn't thought Jack would do something this special for him, and it made him happy to know he was cared for.

"Happy Birthday Ianto." Jack said, kissing Ianto's cheek. There wasn't anything Jack wouldn't do for his family and he was glad to have been able to do this for the man he loved.

"Thank you, cariad." Ianto said, tears falling from his eyes. This day would forever be known as the best day of Ianto's life.

"You're welcome." Jack said before a thought occurred to the both of them simultaneously.

"The nursery." Jack and Ianto said staring at each other, panicked. Their son was due home in less than a week and not a thing had been done. Fuck!

"Oh come off it. Did you really think we'd let that little fella go home to an empty room?" Micah asked, walking over to look at the healthy little baby.

"I've not seen any of you leave the hub." Ianto pointed out and Micah just stared.

"Oh...OH...Tosh and Owen." Jack said, smile widening when Micah nodded.

"Really?" Ianto asked, not really sure why he was so shocked at the concept.

"Yes, really. It was their idea actually. They wanted to surprise you with something you could need and we suggested the Nursery. Both of them."

Ianto turned to face Micah with an arched brow.

"Both of them?"

"Yes. There's a nursery here, in the hub."

"You lot had two days, and you managed TWO nurseries without us being the wiser?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. Your single mindedness worked for us." Micah said, making the Doctor chuckle.

"We weren't that bad." Ianto commented and Micah full on belly laughed at that.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." Micah said and the others laughed, the tension easing as the day progressed, hopefully nothing would ruin it.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hallo. So this chapter is 1500 words long, and I've done that for a reason. If any of you remember the return of the Master, then you'll know where I'm going with this. Jack and Ianto are going to be, inadvertently, involved with the proceedings, but don't worry Saben will be well taken care of, I personally don't think Jack and Ianto would stand by while the time lords decided to murder everyone...that's just me though.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor smiled and turned to leave, wanting to give Jack and Ianto time to get acquainted with their son. They looked so happy to be allowed to hold him and keep him close, and the Doctor was happier than he'd been in a very long time.

He hadn't noticed anyone had followed until he felt a hand grab onto his, to slow him down. His smile widened, knowing who it must be and he turned to face Micah. One look and the Doctor realized Micah wasn't as happy as he was.

"What?" The Doctor asked and Micah lowered his head with a sigh.

"How did you die? When I begged you to leave...when I wanted you to be safe...what killed you?" Micah asked and the Doctor stiffened. He knew Micah wouldn't be happy about what had happened.

"I went back to stop them...they were planning on destroying the whole of the universe so they could "ascend" and I couldn't let that happen...I had to stop them." The Doctor said, regret painting his words.

"You...you came _back_?" Micah didn't sound pleased. "I did everything to get you to safety and you came _back_?"

"I had no other choice, Magi, it was either I come back and stop it or the whole of the universe would burn."

"Whatever." Micah said, walking from the TARDIS. He couldn't be around his Doctor right now...who knew what he'd do if he stayed. He was just so angry...the things he'd had to do to get the Doctor to safety and he'd come back...what kind of ungrateful person does that? He needed time...he needed to cool down.

The Doctor watched Micah walk away, not wanting to follow him. He knew the other time lord was upset and nothing could get through to him when he was upset. So with a resigned sigh he decided to wonder about the TARDIS a bit longer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Micah didn't sound happy." Ianto said, looking at the sleeping baby in Jack's arms.

"No, no he didn't." Jack confirmed. Jack understood Micah's outrage though. To try and get your family to safety only to have them run on back into danger...it would feel like a betrayal.

"I'd understand...I wouldn't be happy about it but I'd understand if it came to it." Ianto said, looking pointedly at Jack.

"You would understand, but you'd be just as upset about it." Jack pointed out, finally putting Saben back into the incubator. It would be one week of supervised time out of the Incubator before Saben would be allowed home, but for now this was a huge step for them. They could hold their son and that's honestly all that mattered to them. The whole of the world could fall to pieces around them, as long as Saben was alive and healthy, they would be happy.

Ianto yawned loudly. The days seemed to blend together in his worry over his family and he didn't remember the last time he'd had a full eight hours of sleep. He was exhausted and he desperately needed to sleep, and he was sure Jack was in the same position.

"Any rooms in this TARDIS for a night's sleep?" Ianto asked and smiled when a door appeared to the back of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go to sleep." Jack said, grabbing Ianto's hand and making his way towards the room. He was exhausted and now that he knew Saben was going to be okay, he fell into the bed and fell into a sound sleep.

Ianto had to chuckle at how fast Jack had fallen asleep, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, snoring lightly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor was fiddling with the control panel when his psychic paper decided to act up. Looking at the paper he smiled at what he saw. The ood were summoning him. He loved the ood, very kind species. The Magician would love them too, may even help cheer him up from what had happened so long ago. It would be worth an ask, if nothing else.

Running out of the TARDIS with a wide smile on his face, he looked around to try and locate his Magician and after a but of looking about he found him, in the cells, glaring at Gwen.

"It's people like you that make the whole of the species look horrible. If they were to base the fate of this planet on your shoulders, this whole world would be incinerated. I know, I know. Don't give me that look. I know your mind's broken, but it wasn't always. You had plenty time to get help, but you let it fester and your resentment grew and finally your mind just...broke. Like a twig, and I feel no pity." Micah said as Gwen looked murderously at him. She had no idea who this man was and he'd just stormed in and started insulting her. What had she done to him?

"I have remedies for your broken mind." Micah said nonchalantly. "I could give them to you."

Gwen looked up, hopeful. Could he really help her? Would he? Gwen didn't know. She didn't even know much about him, aside from the anger he seemed to have in regards to her.

"I won't give it to you, though. I don't think you should be given the opportunity my son was denied."

"Then why bring it up?" Gwen asked, glaring daggers at the new comer.

"Why not? How many people did you torment? How many people did you kill or nearly kill due to your selfish and jealous behavior? I can say whatever I like to you. My son was a very good kid." Micah said and Gwen rolled her eyes. What did she care about some bastard child of his.

"He was forced to see something he shouldn't have and his mind was altered. I wouldn't go so far as to say he was mad but..." Micah turned towards the Doctor then, glare still in place. "Yes?"

"The ood summoned me...It might be rather important so...come with me. We'll be back, we won't be gone too long.

"What about Saben?" Micah asked, and the Doctor smiled.

"The ood planet is a peaceful one. Nothing will happen to him there." The Doctor promised and Micah tilted his head, thinking about the consequences of going along.

"I'm mad at you."

"I know, but I promise, I'll make it up to you." The Doctor said and Micah glared.

"You can't make that up to me Doctor."

"I can. Come with me, and I'll show you." The Doctor said and Micah sighed.

"What happened to not leaving?" Micah asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"I won't be leaving...not permanently...and you'll be with me."

"Wait a week, until Saben's fit enough to be out of the TARDIS, and I will gladly come with you." Micah said, grabbing the Doctor's hand and leading him from the cells. The Hub was surprisingly empty. The Rift predictor had said it would be a quiet night and Micah, the Doctor, Jack and Ianto were about if anything did come up. The lot needed time off too.

"So the ood?"

"What about them?" The Doctor asked, happy to be conversing with Micah again.

"What kind of a race are they?" Micah asked, curious as they made their way to the coffee machine.

"They're telepathic, communicate via song mostly. They're fascinating really. They're born with their hind brain in their hands. Two brains...isn't that fascinating?" The Doctor explained, smiling brightly.

"How were they not at war with themselves?" Micah asked, looking towards the Doctor for answers.

"Oh, that's the brilliant part. There was a third brain that controlled the lot. Huge thing it was. The ood are marvelous creatures, quite different than what I expected when I'd first see them..." The Doctor explained, lowering his head in sorrow.

"What were they like when you first met them?" Micah prompted and the Doctor looked livid.

"They had translators installed and they were subservient. I found out later that their brains were cut away and replaced with a translator so they could be sold off as slaves around the universe..."

"Tell me you put a stop to it." Micah said, eyes wide and angry.

"Oh my yes. Why wouldn't I?" The Doctor asked and Micah smiled.

"My Doctor, the bleeding heart." Micah said, happy smile on his face.

"I do what I can."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hallo. So this is the first of three installments about the master's return. I hope you enjoy this. It was actually a little more difficult to write than I had thought it would be, but everything will be explained by the third part. I hope it won't be too confusing.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor stepped out into the snowy terrain of the Ood planet and looked around for Ood sigma. His face lit up in a smile when he found sigma standing and waiting for his arrival.

"Hello there, sorry it's been a bit. I've had things to be doing." The Doctor explained, straightening his coat and taking a look at the Ood.

"You should not have delayed." Sigma said tilting his head at the Doctor.

"Well, I had things to be doing. Important things, things that couldn't be postponed..."

"Enough Doctor, just get to the point." Micah said, stepping out of the TARDIS and looking around.

"You brought a companion." Sigma said, looking curiously at Micah.

"Not a companion, no! My husband." The Doctor said watching Micah smile brightly at him.

"We're sorry it took so long. We needed to help a baby in need." Micah said, walking to stand beside the Doctor.

"Doctor, you should not have delayed." Sigma said once more and the Doctor frowned.

"Well, the last time I was here you said my song would end soon, I was in no hurry for that." The Doctor explained and waved off Micah's concerned look.

"Come and speak to the elders." Sigma said, turning to leave.

"Hold on then. Jack, Ianto, hurry it up then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack, we can't just leave Saben here for who knows how long...I'd die." Ianto said, annoyed at his fiance.

"The Ood don't summon people at random. Something's going on and it could mean the end of the world. I don't want to leave him, not now when he's able to be out of that damn incubator but you have to trust me...something big is about to happen and they will _need_ our help..." Jack said, wiping at his tears. He honestly didn't want to leave Saben, but he knew how this would end and they needed to help.

"I've got him Ianto, there' no safer place than with us, now is there? I've got all his things, nappies and clothes and the like. Your sister is a phone call away if I need anything...if you have to do this at least know that Saben will be very well taken care of." Joshua said, looking at Ianto with care and understanding.

"I don't want to leave him." Ianto said, petting Saben's cheek.

"You can read to him nightly. He'll be fine I swear it." Jazz said, trying to assure the new parent.

"I feel horrible. What kind of parent leaves their kid...and to do what?" Ianto said, angry at himself.

"We're not leaving him, we'll be back when we make the world safer for him..." Jack said, voice breaking. He was as against this as much as Ianto was, but he knew Saben may very well not have a future if they stayed behind. The Doctor didn't usually ask for it, but he needed help.

"You can stay, if it'll make you feel better!" Jack said.

"And leave you to kill yourself first chance you get? You won't come back as fast if you die...not for a while yet...Saben...I love you." Ianto said, turning back to his son and kissing the baby on the head. Saben mewled and snuggled into Joshua's arms.

"I love you buddy." Jack said, petting Saben's hair and kissing his forehead. "We'll be back for you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack whistled when he left the TARDIS, seeing the vastness of the planet. It looked beautiful. Buildings that reached the sky had been built. It was magnificent.

"Beautiful planet." Ianto said, looking up and down and finally seeing Ood Sigma, his eyes widened and he looked gob smacked.

"Um...hello. I'm Ianto and my fiance Jack. We're here to help."

"Come, speak to the elders." Sigma said as he led the way.

"This place is gorgeous. How long did it take for you to accomplish all this?" The Doctor asked.

"100 years."

"Then we've got a problem. All of this is way too fast. Not just the city I mean your ability to call me...reaching all the way back to the 21st century...something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." The Doctor said worried.

"And the mind of the Ood is troubled." Sigma said.

"Why? What's happened?" Jack asked, standing next to Sigma.

"Every night, impossible one, every night we have bad dreams." Sigma answered, a hind of fear in his otherwise monotone voice.

"Come on then." The Doctor said and they all made their way to the Ood elders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Returning, returning, it is slowly returning. Through the dark and the fire and blood, always returning. Returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning and they are returning, but too late...too late...far too late...he has come." The elder said as they made their way towards the Ood.

"Sit with the elder of the Ood and share the dreaming."

Making their way towards the Ood the Doctor seemed the most uncomfortable, hesitantly taking a seat.

"Well...Hello!" The Doctor said, drawing his knees to his chest.

"You will join, you will join, you will join." The Ood began chanting.

"I'm guessing they want us to hold hands." Ianto said, watching the Ood kind joining hands and continue chanting. Taking each others hands they braced themselves.

Immediately an image flashed through their minds of the Master laughing. Ianto, Jack, and the Doctor looked fearful while Micah just looked confused.

"He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now." The elder Ood said.

"That man is dead." Jack said, looking pointedly at the Doctor. "He's dead...he has to be dead."

"There is yet more." The elder said, joining hands once more. "Join us."

They braced themselves once more for the onslaught of images.

"Events are taking shape so many years ago and yet changing the now. There is a man...so scared."

_Donna's grandfather, sitting at the table, fear and anxiety on his face, worrying his hands and waiting._

"Wilfred, is he alright?" The Doctor asked, he was getting increasingly more worried. "What about Donna, is she safe?"

"You should not have delayed." The Ood reminded. "For the lines of convergence are being drawn across the earth, even now, the king is in his counting house."

_A man and a woman, possibly married, being photographed, dull expressions on their faces._

"I don't know who they are!" The Doctor said, looking at the others for help.

"Don't look at us. I don't keep up with politics and Ianto doesn't really have a life." Jack said and Ianto punched him on the shoulder for the retort.

"You and Saben, that's all the life I need. Now shut up, things are happening."

"And there is another." The Ood elder continued. "The most lonely of all. Lost and forgotten."

_A woman sitting in a cell, crying and alone. _

"The Master's wife." The Doctor said and Micah was about to talk but the Ood spoke first.

"We see so much but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?"

"You said the Master's wife...is she really..." Micah asked, looking pointedly at The Doctor for answers.

"She was...uh...it wasn't her fault...she was...the Master, he's a time lord like me...I can show you." The Doctor said and they all held hands once more.

_The Valiant, the Master and his wife all of the year that never was. The Master being shot, the Master refusing to regenerate, the Master dying and being burned while the Doctor watched._

"The Master took the name Saxon, he married a human, a woman named Lucy, and he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the world. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms, I burned his body...the Master is dead." The Doctor said. He sounded angry and Micah knew why. He knew.

"And yet, you did not see." The elder Ood said.

_The Doctor, turned from the burning body of the Master._

"What's that?"

_A ring, falling into ash, a woman picking up the ring and looking at it. A time lord ring._

"A part of him survived...We have to go." The Doctor shouted, wanting to stand and leave.

"But something more is happening Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design. Because a shadow is falling over creation, something vast is stirring in the dark." The Ood lowered their heads and raising them once more their eyes were red, making Jack and Ianto uncomfortable.

"The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil and these events from years ago threaten to destroy _this_ future and the present and the past."

"What do you mean?" Micah asked, frowning at the concept. Time couldn't unravel...they wouldn't let it.

"This is what we have seen. The darkness heralds only one thing, the end of time itself."

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted, standing and running, knowing the others would follow. 

"Does he always have to run everywhere. We have a time machine." Micah said, taking off after the Doctor, Jack and Ianto close behind.

"We've been late before, even with the TARDIS." Jack said as they made their way to the TARDIS. He hoped that this time, they wouldn't be too late.

The Doctor skidded to a halt in front of the TARDIS control panel and started working on getting them to where they needed to be.

"I'm sorry." Micah said, flipping switches and pulling levers, helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS.

"No need." The Doctor said, wiping at his face. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Micah asked, looking pointedly at the Doctor.

"It would hurt for you to know how bad he'd gotten." The Doctor said, taking a seat on the floor and putting his face in his knees.

"None of us blamed him." Ianto said, lying for the most part. "Well...I know The Doctor and Jack didn't blame him. They knew he wasn't in his right mind...if we can save him this time, we will."

"I would love nothing more than to save him..." Micah admitted. "But if he's too far gone...if saving him won't work...then what do we do?"

"We hold him and let him know he's not alone." Jack said talking on the Doctor's behalf. "We forgive him and do what we did with Gwen. We lock him up until we can fix him."

"But that's not fair...it's not his doing." Micah reminded.

"You're smart, you're capable. You can find a cure. You can fix this." Jack said, radiant smile on his face. "After all, you are the Magician."

"Can you sense him?" Micah asked, feeling a tug at his hearts.

"Yes." The Doctor admitted. Whatever was to have taken place, had already done so.

"He's not whole." Micah said, throwing a switch and speeding the TARDIS along. "He's hurting."

The TARDIS stopped and out they stepped, looking around with a grimace. They were in a dump.

"Why would he be here?" Ianto asked, running down the mound of trash to look about some more. "I mean, there's nothing here."

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

The Doctor looked up at the noise. _He shall knock four times._

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

"He's just past there then." Jack said, running towards the sound.

The Doctor and Micah ran ahead of him, trying to get to their son as fast as they were able to. Micah, more so, having not seen the extent of madness his son had fallen into.

Ianto was the last to follow. He wasn't as happy about finding the Master as the others were. He might forgive, but he could never forget and what had happened to him and Jack was horrific. He had no idea how he would be when he saw the time lord again. He hoped he could dampen his urge to murder the bastard.

Micah stopped dead as he looked off into the distance and noticed the Master looking at them. The Master's eyes widened as he noticed who he was looking at. He hadn't seen that man in so long...he should have been dead.

"MASTER!" Micah yelled, getting his attention.

"FATHER!" The Master yelled, taking a step closer to them. He couldn't run from his father...he'd never had the courage to run from his dad at face value.

"He ran from you." Jack whispered to the Doctor, who nodded.

"Magi is his father, we're conditioned at a young age to always follow our father...to always keep respect. The Master waited until Magi was out before he ran. To this day Magi blames himself. If he'd been home the Master wouldn't have dared run." The Doctor explained and Jack nodded.

"But he can run from you?" Jack asked, not knowing how sore the subject was for the Doctor.

"Yes, Jack. Yes. He can run from me, because I'm not as respected, as loved, as my husband is. I'm useless in comparison. The Magician is faster, stronger and more brilliant than I will ever be. Our kids respect him and hell even the elders respected his choice, and in all of the universe he chose to be with a lowlife like me, so yes Jack. My children will always run from me and if he'd had any foresight at all he'd have done the same. He'd have run."

Jack kept his mouth shut then. What could he say to a man who one rant earlier, seemed to be full of self confidence and happiness. Jack really needed to learn when to keep his trap shut.

The Master had slowly walked closer to them, slowly making his way towards them like he was being forced to...like he really wanted to turn and run.

"Master." Micah said, kindness and understanding in his voice. "Come here."

The Master bowed his head as his feet obeyed, moving him closer to the family he had run from so long ago.

Micah walked towards the Master, meeting him halfway and pulling him into a hug, hushing him as he began to cry.

"My head hurts." The Master said, clinging to his father's back.

"May I?" Micah asked and the Master nodded.

Raising his hands Micah held the Master's face and dove into his mind for the first time, trying to figure out where the disturbance was coming from.

"It's a signal..." Micah said, removing his hands and looking at the Master with concern.

The Master glowed blue, his skeleton visible, before he turned normal once more and Micah's stomach dropped.

"Your resurrection wasn't completed...you're burning your own life force. We have to fix this." Micah said, grabbing the Master's hand and dragging him to the others.

"I don't want to see him." The Master said and Micah glared at him.

"You will. He wants to help." Micah said and the Master hung his head.

"He caused my death." The Master said and Micah arched a brow.

"Your foolishness and inability to forgive him, caused your death."

"He won't believe me. He thinks I'm mad. I'm not mad...they're there...the drums."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, having heard the last bit.

"He forgives you. Don't you Master?" Micah said and the Master bowed his head.

"No, Magi. He needs to forgive on his own. You can't keep controlling him like this." The Doctor said and Micah shrugged.

"Until I get that signal out of his head, I will control him. I won't have him dying again. He's burning his own life force, we need to stop that first."

The Doctor grabbed the Master's face and took a look, moving around him to get a better look. A flash of blue and skeletal structure and the Doctor nodded.

"I can help him. Everything I need is in the TARDIS. Come on."

"I'm hungry." The Master said, holding his stomach as it screamed at him to eat something.

"You need the energy. The TARDIS, hurry it up now." The Doctor said, leading the way back towards the TARDIS.

Ianto glared at the Master. He wouldn't even pretend he was okay with this but he'd do the same for Saben, he just hoped they knew what they were doing.

"Don't glare so much, you'll get wrinkles." Jack said, and Ianto looked up to smile at him.

"I don't like him." He admitted and Jack nodded. No, he was right, the Master wasn't likable.

"You don't have to." Jack said.

"What are they doing?" Ianto asked, looking up at the helicopters that surrounded the place.

"I don't know." Jack admitted, running to catch up to the time lords. Something was very wrong.

"DOCTOR! LOOK UP." Jack screamed and watched the Doctor do as he was told before stopping in his tracks. Not good.

They were surrounded within moments, guns pointed at them from all around.

"We're here for the Master." A woman said, walking closer to the five.

"And why do you want me? I can't possibly be that interesting." The Master said, sarcasm rolling of his tongue.

"You're needed. We brought you back for a reason. Come on, before I order them to fire."

The Master's eyes widened as he looked at Micah. He couldn't let him die...he'd try to regenerate and they'd kill him again...the onslaught of bullets would kill his father...actually kill him.

"Okay...okay...I'll go...just let them go..." The Master said.

Jack and Ianto looked shocked at what he'd said...there was no way.

"We can't let them go." The woman said as though it was perfectly obvious.

"You can't kill him." The Master said, anger flaring as he concentrated his life force on attacking. It might kill him, but they wouldn't have his father...never his father.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hallo. So this is the second of three installments about the master's return. I hope you enjoy this as well. This one focuses on the Master's past. Third part is the conclusion, completely AU...cause I can.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Is it almost time then?" Magi asked, looking at the Doctor with a smile._

_"It should be, yes...I won't survive again...you need to be ready for that." The Doctor said, running her hands through her hair._

_"Oh I know...I'm sorry you go through this every time..." Magi said, sorrow lacing his words._

_"Oh come off it. You know I've always loved children. I don't mind dying for them." _

_"But why DO you die?" Magi asked, confused._

_"I'm not a woman, not really. I have to force this body into this shape, it's not natural for me to be like this and my body knows it and so I die."_

_"But that's not fair."_

_"Anything worth having is worth having the hard way." _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Papa...can you call me Master?"_

_"Absolutely." Magi said, raising the five year old and holding him close._

_"So I'm the Master now?"_

_"Yes!" _

_"So Archie and Medic won't be mean to me anymore?" The Master asked and Magi smiled kindly._

_"They're your brothers. They're not mean to you for fun, they want you to grow up strong. I remember when I was young..."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"You can't tell me what to do. You're not papa." The Master yelled, backing away from the Doctor.  
_

_"I AM your mother though and you will listen." The Doctor said, irritated with his youngest son.  
_

_"You're not though. She died when I was born. You're not my mother...you can't be. You're a man." The Master said, angry at the situation.  
_

_"Oh Master, I am your mother...I couldn't sustain the body...I'm sorry." _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"They had me look at it today...at the academy. I had to look at the untempered Schism...I hear things now...drums...always a beat of four. Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum...it's driving me mad." _

_"I can help." The Doctor said, walking over to hold his son._

_"I don't WANT your help. Where's papa?" The Master asked, on the verge of tears._

_"He's with the council, he's not happy about what they've had you see."_

_"I want papa." _

_"I know Master, but for now, I'll have to do won't I?" The Doctor said, heart breaking._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"I'm NOT MAD." The Master screamed, holding his head. "Can't you hear it...just listen."  
_

_"I can't hear it, but I'll help you, I swear I will. I don't care how long it takes, I will fix this." Magi swore, grabbing the Master's face to get his attention._

_"The time war is getting worse. We have to leave Gallifrey." The Doctor said and Magi looked deadly as he turned._

_"NO! I will help our son and Gallifrey has what I need to help him. We're not leaving until he's healed."_

_"Please, you have to listen. We'll all die if we stay here." The Doctor said, panicked._

_"You'd watch the whole universe burn to save us?" Master asked, looking up at the Doctor._

_"Yes. I would watch it all burn and fall if it meant you lot were safe. Please just do as I ask...let's leave."_

_"NO!"_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Please don't walk out..." The Doctor said, tears falling from his eyes._

_"I will. You can't stop me." The Master said, heading for the door. "I'm a burden to father, I need to leave before he comes home." _

_"You don't have to do this. You're not a burden...you're our son and we will go to the ends of the universe to help you."_

_"Exactly. He'd die for me, and I can't let that happen." _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Master, love...what's happened to you?" Magi asked, looking down at the battered body of his son, huddled in on himself and holding his head in agony._

_"Get away from me. Who are you? What's happening...the drumming...always the drumming...make it stop." The Master said, holding his head and screaming in agony.  
_

_"Hush my love. Hush now. I've got you." Magi said, looking at the watch in his hands. He'd never forced a change on someone but he had to, for the Master...he had to._

_"Open your eyes." Magi commanded and the Master did as he was told. "That's my boy. I've got you."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Magician...what are you doing?" A soldier asked, getting in between Magi and the semi broken down TARDIS.  
_

_"I need it. I need it to save my son." _

_"We need them to evacuate. We can't lose a single one." _

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY." Magi screamed, rushing in and getting shot in the process._

_Starting the TARDIS he put in the coordinates and fell to the floor. Looking at his hands he sighed in sorrow. It was starting...he was regenerating. He'd not done that in so long...he'd been seven the last time he'd regenerated...so long ago it'd been._

_"I wonder who I'll be then." _

_And a flash of light._

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

_"It might be the end of the Universe...but you'll be safe here. I'll find a way to help you...to fix you...I will come back for you one day I promise. Yana, you need to blend in, you need to become someone different...you need to be happy and safe and I'll come for you...I'll come back I promise." Magi said, turning to leave. _

_"Who are you?" Yana asked and Magi turned to look at him._

_"I'm someone from your past...and future." _

_"What am I doing here?" _

_"You're surviving until I can help you...you're here because it's safer than home." _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"This is it. My family, my home, all of it...gone and scattered...it's my turn now." Magi said, looking down at the watch in his hands. "I'll find them all one day...one day soon I'll find them all."  
_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Oh we can have him, and we will." The woman said. "Fire."

The bullets flew and everyone flew for cover. Ianto got between Jack and the bullets, sustaining quite a bit of damage in the process, and the Doctor had thrown The Master behind him for protection and had been shot several times as well. Micah had been thrown to the ground well before, the Master having foreseen this outcome. He wouldn't let anything happen to his father, not when that man had gone through hell to save him.

"Two of you are about to die, how about you come with us now. It's the safest option you have available." The woman said and the Master looked around. Jack was holding Ianto, who was in the process of dying and the Doctor, who'd shielded him from the onslaught, was holding his stomach and folding in on himself. Why would he do that for him? Why would he care?

"You won't have him." The Doctor said, straightening and glaring daggers at the woman. "Magi, take the Master and go...you can save him...we'll be fine."

"NO!" The Master screamed, grabbing the Doctor and throwing him towards Micah, who held him close and looked at the Master. "You will not have them."

"And why do you care? Last time you were alive, you were happy to kill them all." The woman reminded and the Master curled in on himself as his life force was burned, making him glow blue and scaring the crap out of the lot that stood by.

"You're dying." Micah said, moving the Doctor so he could get closer to his son.

"This body was born out of death, all it can do is die." The Master answered, looking angrily at the team gathered.

"I care, because they're my family." The Master said, answering the earlier question. "Go to hell."

And with that he unleashed his entire life force, killing the whole of the team before falling to the ground, gasping for every breath.

"Master." Micah screamed, walking over to hold him. "Please...no...I could save you."

"I'm not something to save...I've already died papa..." The Master said, causing Micah to weep at the memory of a younger Master...before the Schism.

"No talking...keep your strength."

"I have none left. I love you papa...I'm sorry I ran." And with that the Master closed his eyes for the last time.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hallo. So this is the third and final installment. After this the story is completed but it will have two different sequels. One sequel will focus on the Doctor and Micah, while the other focuses on Jack, Ianto, and Saben. I do so hope you enjoy this story I know I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Hugs and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Back to the TARDIS. HURRY!" Jack said, picking Ianto up and running towards the blue box. Micah shook off his sadness and picked up his son's body, knowing it would need to be burned again, and with one look towards the Doctor, he moved as fast as he could towards the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to make his way in before setting the TARDIS off to their new destination.

"Thanks for the help." The Doctor said, bitterly.

"I had to get him in." Micah said, frowning at the Doctor, who was holding his midsection in agony.

Ianto gasped as he came to life and looked around the room at the arguing couple before setting his eyes on Jack, who looked saddened for the Doctor.

"I hate dying. What happened?" Ianto asked and Jack wiped at his eyes before answering.

"You and The Master died and the Doctor's dying." Jack said and watched Micah flinch.

"He's not dying. He'll be fine...just a flesh wound." Micah said and Jack understood where the Doctor did not. If Micah had helped the Doctor into the TARDIS and had given in to the fact that he was dying, it would have killed Micah as well.

"Let's get you lot home..." The Doctor said, changing the coordinates. "The Master's dead, whatever the counting house is about, Magi and I can figure it out together..."

"Aren't you going to regenerate?" Micah asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"Not yet, we have to get Jack and Ianto back home...burn the Master's body and then maybe..."

"There's no maybe. I won't let you die." Micah said, angry at the situation.

"There we are then, Jack, Ianto, give Saben a big kiss for me will you?" The Doctor said, squeezing his hand to prevent his regeneration for as long as possible.

"We will. Thank you...for everything and I'm sorry we weren't more help..." Jack said, fear and sorrow evident in his voice.

"Nah, it was fun. I was fun yeah?"

"Yeah." Ianto said, nodding to the Doctor as the TARDIS doors closed and the blue box disappeared.

"I hope he makes it out of this fine." Ianto said to Jack once the TARDIS was gone.

"He will...he has to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor and Micah watched the Master's body burn and for the second time the Doctor said goodbye to his son. It was horrible to see this again, but this time he was going to make sure there was nothing left to bring him back. His son deserved peace and this time he would get it.

"Regenerate, please." Micah begged and the Doctor shook his head.

"Not yet...I'm not ready." The Doctor said, watching the flames die down and together they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"When will you be ready?" Micah asked and the Doctor let tears fall as he looked at his hands.

"Put in the coordinates...I want to fly." The Doctor said, watching his hands glow a brilliant gold.

"You've held off the regeneration quite a while...it'll destroy the TARDIS and we'll crash if we fly." Micah said, walking close to the Doctor, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I don't care...put in the coordinates." The Doctor demanded and Micah sighed before doing as he was told.

Micah watched as the Doctor continued to look down at his glowing hands and it finally hit him as to what the Doctor's problem really was and he shook his head. Walking over to The Doctor, Micah opened his arms and waited for the Doctor to fall into them.

"I don't want to go." The Doctor said, and Micah's heart clenched.

"You're not going anywhere, you're just changing..."

"It won't be me though...it'll be some other face gallivanting out of this box...with my memories...and my life."

"None of your other regenerations seemed to bother you so much..." Micah noted and the Doctor laughed.

"I was young...I didn't care then...I do now."

"Just let it go." Micah said and the Doctor did as he was told, letting the regeneration take hold of him, making Micah jump back before he was burned.

Once the light was gone Micah opened his eyes and looked at the new Doctor before him and he had to smile. He was very good looking...face a bit long and a jaw that could take out an eye, but he was very handsome.

"Legs, good...I've got legs and arms...good and...AHHH I'm a girl...I'm a...no I'm not...and still not ginger." Micah listened to the ramblings of the Doctor and would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire.

"DOCTOR." Micah yelled, catching the Doctor's attention.

"What is it...Oh right, we're crashing."

00000000000000000000000000000000

The End.

It will have sequels so keep your eyes open for them.

hugs and such.


End file.
